A change of pace
by jasmin flower
Summary: Not Yaoi! When the reclusive Aoi agrees with Hitsugaya, She gets suckered into a lot of things she didn't even know about! Will be changed to M later! Kira/Byakuya/Urahara/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I said a while back I was thinking about the continuation of the story, A walk in the woods. This would be that story, but with one major plot change! It's no longer a Hitsugaya fic, but a Kira fic!

Lol I'm writing a Kira fic and it's not even in Death Note. (Haha!)

Warning, this story is going to be really long. I'm currently writing chapter 12 and I might be about halfway done.

Anyway, Please enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach, the characters, the story or plot points, or anything else that could be seen within as interesting. Wow, it sucks to admit that.

Chapter 1

She sat on the top most branches of the large maple tree, smelling the earthen scent that the tree produced and looked at the world around her. It had been a few years since she'd been out here, this close to civilization, and honestly it frightened her. She'd been into town a few times in her young existence, and had been taught about fighting from friends of hers that had been in the central village. It had sounded interesting, but not enough to get her out of her home. It was great in here. The trees, the animals that wandered, There was a gorgeous waterfall a little farther out than she was now, and she considered going to take a bath after her curiosity ended about seeing how the village was doing.

She sighed, shaking her head at her own lack of bravery and turned, headed out to the crisp waters that suddenly seemed all the more tempting.

She sank down, the water from the falls so much cooler than the water she was in. There were hot springs surrounding the falls, each way too hot to climb into, but it warmed the water here to a tipid temperature instantly. She sighed. It was a lot warmer than last time and she wondered if the falls had worn away the earth between the pool and the springs.

"Hey!" She heard and turned, her heart leaping into her throat. "I didn't think that someone so beautiful would have found their way out here!" She watched the man as he wandered closer, keeping in mind where her cloths were. "You want to relax together?" She backed out of the water, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her hands. "I have to go…" She backed to the opposite edge of the water, grabbing her cloths.

He was there in an instant, his hands on her shoulders, holding her still. "Why the rush?" He started to lower his hand and she screamed, punching him hard enough in the face that the blood flew a few feet back. He jumped up and glared, stepping forwards menacingly. "Hon, that was a bad move." She reached up grabbing her sword from the rocks above and frowned, watching for his next move.

He smiled and reached down into the water, grabbing his sword from his hip. "You're not the only one who can fight…" He stepped forwards before running at her, only to find her tossing her sword back to the rocks as she grabbed him by the back of the head, using his own momentum to smash him face first into the rocks behind her.

While he was distracted she jumped up and got dressed, grabbing her sword she was ready to run but he was a little faster than she'd thought. She turned as he'd grabbed her arm and grabbed his arm, twisting so fast that it was a audible snap when the bone reached it's limit. The man fell to the ground, screaming before looking back up at her. "If you touch me again, I'll end this quickly."

He reached up and grabbed her ankle, looking up at her, his broken arm cradled before him. "You're about to die, girly. Then you won't contest me anymore."

She stepped back, eyes widening as she reached up with her arms. He'd noticed her hair fell from the tight bun behind her, but that was the last thing he saw till he woke later.

"Hey!" His wife spoke, thrilled that he'd gained consciousness. "Are you alright? They found you in the woods, we couldn't find what had happened."

His eyes widened as he realized that whatever she'd done, she was right. She'd ended it quickly. "I was attacked in the woods. There was some woman who jumped out and attacked me."

It was only 24 hours before there were shinigami wandering through the woods, looking over every little area. The one who had complained to the shinigami stood back and grinned, knowing that they'd kill her.

Normally the shinigami wouldn't be interested in something like this, just a small time woman attacking people in the woods, but when the man had explained what had happened Kempachi's eyes opened. It had definitely gotten his attention. Hitsugaya frowned, shaking his head. "This doesn't interest me. I have REAL work to do."

"But Taicho, if she knocked him out without touching him there's now saying how powerful she is. We do have some right to go and help out the weaker-" Hitsugaya sighed, laying his head on his hand. "You're not going to stop pestering me till I say yes, are you? Fine, I'll go." She smiled, rubbing his head. "Arigatou, Taicho."

"Matsumoto, don't do that." He frowned, running his hands through his hair.

He found himself at the waterfall which the guy had mentioned and looked around, trying to find out what had happened. He could tell that the attack had started in the water, the splashes of the water on the rocks were still wet. He walked around and looked for footprints, noticing that she had been backing away before he'd fallen over. He sighed, standing. He'd attacked her.

Hitsugaya stood, looking at her footprints running into the woods. "Hey, Matsumoto," He sighed into the microphone by his cheek. "Go back and tell the guards to arrest the guy who made the complaint. He'd attacked her. I'm following her to see if she's alright." Matsumoto spoke unusually soft. "Oh, Hai, Taicho."

It was nearly instantaneously that he found her, shifting behind the tree in front of him. He looked over and saw her eyes widen as she turned to run. "Wait!" He called, but she didn't. He followed quickly, using Shunpo to catch up to her instantly.

"Please, just leave me alone!" She backed away. Hitsugaya was easily able to catch back up with her, realizing quickly that she was at a Shunpo speed as well. She frowned, ricocheting off of a nearby tree up above his head. He looked up but was blinded by the sun. He stopped and looked up, surprised. She was an expert at avoiding. The one that attacked her had to be pushing her really hard to make her fight him. He turned to walk away before noticing her in the trees above him.

"I know he attacked you. I came out to see if you were alright." She called back down to him, he could sense the hesitance in her voice. "I'm fine."

"Please, come down so that I can check." She sighed, but came down from the tree.

He looked her over, her black hair held tightly in a bun by a single hair stick. There were a few stray strands that stuck out, but her eyes were downcast. She looked afraid to meet his gaze.

"You look too young to be on this hunt." She frowned, her eyes only reaching as high as his knees. He frowned as he spoke again. "Hunt?"

"I've been attacked three times today, starting with the man with the broken arm." Hitsugaya sighed, nodding. "I apologize for that. Many of the shinigami don't look for many details. It looked like you were attacked while bathing." She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. She was small in stature, maybe five foot six, one hundred and twenty pounds, he could tell from her cloths that she was one of the more feral of the spirits. Probably lived out in the woods, never came to the village. "You didn't hurt anyone else, did you?"

"There was one, he's unconscious, but he'll be fine." Hitsugaya nodded and walked over to her. "Your clothing is interesting. What is it?"

"I made it from pressing some of the flowers around here. It's almost like paper." Her eyes were curious, even Hitsugaya could tell, but she wouldn't look up at him. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Every time someone looks at me today, I get attacked. I don't like to fight, I just want to be left alone." Her voice was fearful as Hitsugaya heard the clicking before the voice in the headset. "We have to be careful! This monster took down Kempachi Taicho!" Hitsugaya froze, looking down at her again. He reached up, hitting the button. "The search is called off. She was attacked, and I can tell she's not a violent person. She was defending herself."

"From Kempachi- Never mind... Order obeyed."

Hitsugaya frowned, looking her over. "How long have you been out here?" He bent down, taking her arm as if looking for an injury.

"I don't really know, I was abandoned out here as a baby. There were others, but they all left me." Her voice was so small, so fragile that Hitsugaya grimaced at the sound. "You showed great ability today. Have you ever thought of becoming one of the shinigami?" She shook her head.

"There's nothing they have that I need." Hitsugaya looked at her, frowning. "But this, living like a ghost, never seen or heard, is this really what you want? Wouldn't it be better for you to have a purpose? Something to look forward to?"

She looked up, finally looking him in the eyes. She was about to say something when she stalled. "Your eyes..." Her pure blue eyes were surprised by his. She returned her gaze to the ground. "My purpose is to live, I don't need the pampering and such from that life."

"What about friends? Someone to greet and be able to smile with?" She looked down.

"People don't like me. They wouldn't become friendly with me." Hitsugaya smiled at her. "I have."

She looked up at him, surprised by his words. She knew that he wasn't like the others she'd met before, he was kind. He was gentle. Maybe she'd been wrong. She stood quickly and looked in the direction of her house.

There really was a chance for a better life. A chance for friends. She nodded as she turned back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I know I just put up chapter 1 a few hours ago, but I wanna see if I can boost hits. So far there's only 5, so here's hoping!

Thanks to QuincyArcherIsABadAss for the first favorite!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- Ain't mine.

Chapter 2

She stood back, frowning as she looked over the shinigami around her. Everything here was so busy. She had indeed made a few friends, but she noticed that they were all from the same groups. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, Kyouraku was kind, but she knew that he was still feeling her out. Ukitake seemed nice, but she really hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him, so she found herself standing here, quiet and shy while he stood beside her. "It's just placement. I know you'll rank in the top three of a squad, seeing as you were able to defeat Kempachi, so you should be happy. Just calm down, you'll get something good."

"I don't want to be too high. I don't really know what I'm doing here yet."

A younger man with blond hair came out, eyes wide and looked at her, as if both admiring her and sizing her up. He extended his hands, frowning. "Kira?" Ukitake asked and the man nodded. "I was told she passed the tests, with three other captains watching. Aoi, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be your vice captain." In his hands was a white haori.

"Oh, no!" She looked up at Ukitake, fighting to stand. "I can't even run! If they find me they'll kill me! I can't be a captain!" Ukitake frowned and shook his head. "The third squad hasn't had a captain in a while. They really need someone to look up to. I know Kira here has done very well, but they must think you can do something to add to his ability. Be proud that you were able to make captain after just becoming a shinigami!" He smiled at her and she sighed, taking the haori from Kira.

She looked up, seeing his eyes and was suddenly afraid. His eyes were narrowed at her, she could tell instantly that he didn't like her. "I'm sorry to be a burden." She bowed, earning a sigh from the other captain.

"Aoi, tonight, we'll get together and celebrate your passing the exam." Kira's eyes shot over.

"Passing the exam?!" Ukitake nodded, a slight smile on his lip. "She took the shinigami placement examination. She's just officially become a shinigami."

Kira walked with her behind him as he showed her around the third squad's area. She kept the haori under her arm, afraid to put it on after the response she'd gotten from Kira. The area was larger than she'd expected and she knew she was going to be getting lost a bit for the next while. He could see the fear in her eyes, the stance she took against everyone. They reached the office and he opened the door. "This is the captain's office, where the paperwork is done." He closed the door quietly, looking at her as her eyes swept across the floor. "You haven't looked up at all since you took the haori. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't do well with people. I don't know how I'm going to do this." She sighed, running her finger across the edge of the desk. "You sit on the other side." He watched in amusement as she slowly moved to the other chair. "Please, put your haori on. It's part of the uniform." She held it up and sighed, running her fingers across the markings on the back before turning and slowly creeping her arms through the holes. "Kira, how long have you been acting as captain here?"

He sat in the chair opposite her and sighed. "A few years. We did have a captain a while back, but he isn't with us anymore." Aoi's eyes widened. "I- I don't know how to do this." He sighed and leaned back. "It's fine, many people have become captains without real ability-"

"No, I mean it. I have no idea what to do with any of this. I don't understand what's on these papers. I don't know how to lead people, I was barely leading myself. I know you probably wanted someone who could remove the burdens from you, but please, for now, can you keep doing what you've been doing? The best thing I can do for now is to learn about this, and you're the only one here that I'll be around."

"You've spent a while with Ukitake, and I've seen you with Kyouraku and Matsumoto. They all can help you learn about being a captain."

"I'm not even sure of how to be a shinigami."

"First thing, you need to stop panicking. You may have not expected this, but you got it anyway. I'll be here to help you as much as possible. Your room is on the north side of this room, mine is on the south. If you need me, I'll be there. Please, go examine your room." She nodded and stood, knowing she'd angered him. She wandered out and sighed, looking up at the sun before turning.

Kira watched as she entered her room and frowned. She was looking at the sun to tell direction. At least she knew how to navigate. She was so afraid of people, though.

Not to mention she was from nowhere, had no past, no loyalty to the shinigami at all. What was the old man thinking? He stood and sighed as a few of the shinigami ran in. "Kira! We just saw someone wearing the haori! Is she..."

"Our new captain. Aoi-Taicho." They all started talking, and as much as Kira wanted to tell them all to calm down, he knew it was no use. Two captains ended in betrayal, and now there was her. What the hell was he going to do now?

She heard the knock at her door and opened it, seeing Matsumoto smiling at her. "Looks good on you!" She smiled as Aoi stepped back to allow her in. "No, you're coming with me!" Aoi nodded, afraid of leaving the comfort of the room. She stepped out reluctantly before following.

"Your place looks empty."

"I don't really own anything. I didn't have anything to bring with me here. They tried to wash my outfit while I was in the bath and it fell apart. All I have now is this." She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the material.

"It's comfortable, though, isn't it?" Matsumoto looked over, a half grin as Aoi stopped, felt the material some more, cocked her head and nodded.

There were a few more people at the gathering than Aoi had thought. Ukitake and Kyouraku were there, with Nanao, Renji, Hitsugaya, Kira, even Byakuya was there with Rukia to meet her.

She was quiet, not knowing a few of the faces, and after her pathetic introduction to Kira she was too embarrassed to speak for a while. She noticed the tall, intimidating man on the other end of the table looked bemused, and tried to smile at him.

Byakuya was thinking about a new technique he was about to start practicing when he looked over at Rukia. He sighed, knowing she'd developed feelings for the human, Kurosaki Ichigo. The thought made him cringe. He really didn't want him spending any more time in Seireitei, but he knew the choice wasn't up to him. He sighed as he reached down for his tea and looked up at the guest of honor, the girl, he figured her to only be about two hundred years old, looked up at him and smiled.

He was a little surprised, as no one, especially one in a taicho's haori, had smiled at him in a long time. Everyone was a little surprised when one more waltzed into the restaurant, sitting at the table. "I hear that there's a party for the new third squad captain. Way to go, Kira!" He grinned, sending chills down Kira's spine as he shook his head. Kempachi's eyes followed Kira's pointed finger to the girl sitting at the head of the table. Her eyes were wide, she was visibly shaken at the sight of him. "Hey, I recognize you. Ready for round two?" Kira looked over at Aoi who shook her head violently. "I detest violence."

"You're good at it, though. Not to mention, if you're a captain, you're definitely in the wrong line of work. We might as well go at it. Settle up. I can't let you stay on top." Kira's eyes widened as he looked over. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you kill me. I don't want to fight you."

"I still can't figure out what you did. I woke up hours later. I remember something about a rainbow. Let me see it again!" He grinned and Aoi stood, stepping back, catching Kira's interest again.

"You beat Kempachi-Taicho?" Kira nearly whispered and she frowned, turning and walked quickly away. She wasn't surprised when Kempachi was there in a flash before her. "I can't let you go. Pull out your Zampactoh." She reached for her sword and was surprised to see the other from earlier there before her. "Kempachi, please behave yourself. This is a gathering of friends, there will be no fighting today."

"Hai, hai, whatever. Looks like you like the new girl." Kempachi grinned over as Byakuya sat back down. "You've been drinking. Please watch your behavior tonight, and don't say anything else unnecessary." Byakuya sat back down and Aoi, sensing that the moment had passed, returned to her seat.

She noticed Kira kept looking over at her, but she kept quiet for the rest of the day, just observing the others.

At the end of the day she walked back to her room, quickly getting lost. She knew she was somewhere in the third squad's area, but she couldn't tell one building from the next. She jumped up to the roof of one of the buildings, knowing it was late she tried to be quiet as she looked around, seeing if she noticed anything that looked familiar.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice anything and was about to head back to the tower to look at the maps. She turned and fell back, nearly screaming as the man before her sighed, shaking his head. "I think I finally figured out why you're so freaked out by this." Kira sighed as she looked down. "This life goes against everything you believe in, as well as everything you're used to."

"I lived in a house in a tree. I always hated violence, I'm just... getting used to this." Kira nodded holding out his hand to help her up. "Matsumoto told me she'll be over tomorrow morning to take you out to the shops. She said you didn't bring anything with you here." Aoi nodded, taking his hand and standing, brushing herself off. "Come on, I'll show you back to your room."

Kira woke in the early morning, expecting to get some of the paperwork done early, and was surprised to find Aoi sitting at the desk, looking through the papers. She looked up and smiled before looking back down, eyes wide as she looked over the papers. "What are you doing?" He walked over, seeing as she just looked at the papers then went to the next. "I'm trying to figure this out. I don't want to be a burden." Kira sat across from her, watching as she looked carefully, shook her head then went to the next.

After a few minutes he started pointing out random things, what some of the initials at the top stood for, what some of the numbers stood for, and watched as she started piecing the rest together, asking about this and that before she went to the next. Within an hour she was restarting the papers, actually filling in what was needed.

Kira figured that until Matsumoto got there he'd wait, just unless she needed a little more explanation of something. Of course, in true Matsumoto style, early in the morning meant ten till noon. Aoi stood, placing the pen carefully on the desk before turning to Kira. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"I've been handling the paperwork for a long time, I think I can handle the rest without you." He smiled and she nodded, feeling a little embarrassed at asking such a question, after thinking about it. "Alright. I'll be back later." She bowed before headed out. Kira watched as she passed the glass.

She was even quieter than him. He didn't know whether it was empowering or unnerving. About three minutes after she left a few of the men came in, curious. "So, since we have a new captain, are we going to have a welcome party?"

"Yes, at ten tonight. We'll be meeting in the main hall. Please let everyone know." He sighed as he looked down at the papers. "Also, please set a watch during the party for Kempachi-Taicho. Seems he holds a grudge, though endearing, against our captain." One of the three that came in looked at him confused. "Endearing?"

"You know Kempachi-Taicho. He was beat by a woman, We'll be lucky if he doesn't blow us all away then try and give her chocolates." The eyes of another of the men widened. "Our new captain beat Kempachi-Taicho?! What, is it that Ichigo in disguise?!"

"Nah, it's gotta be Yorichi!" Kira stood, straightening the papers one more time. "She is neither, trust me. Our new captain is quite shy, and detests violence." The eyes of the three widened. She detests violence?"

"This ought to be interesting. I wonder how long she'll stick around." Kira nodded absently. "I don't think she'll be leaving as soon as you'd think. I know a little about her life before this, and she's trying to find her place here. Unlike the others who were influenced by power and revenge, she doesn't have a want of power, and she has no reason for revenge. I think we're stuck with her." He rolled his eyes, causing the others to stop and look. "What do you think of her?"

"I think she's interesting. She'll be easy to mold into one of us, but whatever you do, don't ever attack her. Kempachi-Taicho doesn't even know how she beat him, he said something about a rainbow."

"A rainbow?" One of the others asked and Kira nodded. "A bankai, I wonder..."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" One of them asked and Kira nodded. "Actually, can you please go and make sure that the main hall is set, and you," He looked to another of them. "Please go and ask the people in the mess hall if they'll be ready by ten?"

"Hai, Fukutaicho!" He laid the papers down when the last of the three sighed. "Do you think we can really trust her?"

"I do. I can't figure out why, but for some reason I really think we can."

"But out of habit you won't yet, will you?" Kira sighed and turned, looking the other in the eye. "I have work to do. If you'll excuse me." He turned and walked out of the office.

He was halfway to the assignment room when he stopped and leaned against the wall. He didn't trust her. As much as he wanted to, as much as his instincts told him to trust her, he knew he couldn't. Not yet...

"Kira?" He turned to see Hitsugaya beside him. "Do you know where Matsumoto and Aoi have gone?"

"They went to do some shopping." Hitsugaya nodded. "Follow me. We have a mission."

Kira handed the papers to someone passing by. "Take these to the assignment room, please!" The young man nodded and grabbed the papers and running. Kira nodded before turning to Hitsugaya and followed him to the shopping area.

They were fast to find, as they hadn't gotten far into the district.

Aoi was walking beside Matsumoto, talking quite animatedly about something, a bright smile on her face. Kira froze for a second. He didn't know she could look so happy.

"Aoi! Matsumoto! We have a mission!" Hitsugaya called and Aoi turned to him, a bright smile as she nodded, reaching up to finger the tip of her hair stick. She noticed Kira and her smile faltered. She bowed lightly as his feet hit the ground beside her. "It'll be a pleasure working with you." Hitsugaya looked at her, sighing before bowing, his head below hers, looking up. "You're being too formal. Let's go." Aoi blushed before nodding and they headed out.

Kira and Matsumoto stayed back a few steps as they headed to the Senkai gate. "Why is she so open with you two and not with the rest of us?"

"She's good with Kyouraku and getting better with Ukitake. She takes a while to get used to people, but Hitsugaya-Taicho was the one who talked her into coming here. She's most open with him, and second with me. I was there for her studying for the shinigami exams and such, so we've gotten to know each other a bit. Once she gets to know you she'll get better. I still can't believe the old codger made her a captain, though! We'll be lucky if she doesn't break under the pressure!"

"You don't think she can handle the work?"

"The work's the easy part! I don't think she can handle everyone looking at her!" Matsumoto sighed before they landed at the gate. Hitsugaya stilled before looking over at Aoi. "Have you ever seen a hollow?" She shook her head and Kira gasped, his hand reaching for his head. "My captain's never seen a hollow?! Is this a joke??" Matsumoto reached out, smacking him in the back of the head. "We're there to help out, but there's apparently six Menos Grande running loose. We need to take out as many as possible. Do you think you and Aoi can handle three?" He looked over at Kira who shrugged. "I don't know! I don't know what she can do!" Aoi sighed and looked back at the village. "They can. If she can take out Kempachi-Taicho, she can probably handle all six of the Menos Grande herself." Matsumoto winked at her, earning a thankful smile. Hitsugaya realized why the interruption and sighed, wishing he hadn't asked. "Sorry, Aoi. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I'm happy to see that this one's getting a few more hits! Still no reviews though! (hint! I wanna know what you all think about this so far!)

Disclaimer- please read chapter 4 of the Demon Within for details.

Chapter 3

Aoi's eyes narrowed as they fell into the sky. The others stopped shortly after the gate, but Aoi kept falling, Kira panicked and followed behind. He grabbed her by her waist before she was at the building level and she looked up at him, surprised. "You don't know how to stop in the air?"

"I was having fun." She reached out, grasping at the air and flung herself back up at the level of the Senkai gate. "I take it those giant black blobs are the hollow? The Mainous graund?"

"Menos Grande. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Yeah. Remember, the people here can't see us, or the hollow, but they can be injured by them. We need to kill them before they do too much damage." Aoi's eyes widened. "They don't even know they're under attack?" She looked over at Kira who nodded.

She took off at Shunpo speed, reaching the first. She held out her hands, as if raking the air around her. "Senbon Hikari!" Her hair fell back and Kira had trouble keeping up. "Taicho?!" He struggled as he noticed the rainbow behind her and he froze. This was the technique that had taken out Kempachi.

"Senbon Ai!" She screamed as her hands flew forwards, impaling across the Menos Grande and she waited till the last one landed before screaming, her hair whipped over her shoulder. Kira watched as her voice vibrated within him. "What on..."

The Menos Grande froze and let out a deep sound before shattering into pieces. Kira's eyes widened as Aoi raised her hands, calling out. "Senbon Hikari!" The long needles returned to her side as she ran towards the next one.

Hitsugaya met up beside him, Matsumoto close behind. "Wow, She's really something, isn't she?" Matsumoto grinned and looked over at Hitsugaya who just nodded, wide eyed. "They shatter at her voice. I've never seen anything like this."

"It's the needles." Kira spoke and they turned to him. "Her hair stick separated and is hitting them. That's how she's doing it. Her voice hits the needles. Still, it surprises me."

"What's that?" Matsumoto looked over at Kira, with wide eyes. "That little hair stick is her Zampactoh. What's up with the kitana then?" They all looked over as the fourth one shattered. They were soon met by someone else. "What's happening?" They all turned to Ichigo, staring ahead with wide eyes. "That's the new third squad captain. She's protecting the city." Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya and frowned. "Third squad, huh? Who is it? I don't remember anyone in Seireitei being able to do that."

"She's new. We found her in the woods, a complete newbie to shinigami. I'm really hopeful for her." Hitsugaya smiled at her as she finished off the last one. She took off in the opposite direction, though, and they all frowned, taking off after her.

They found her about two blocks out, staring, her hair stick now in one piece in her hand. "What's that?" She pointed to the kids playing ball. Ichigo smiled absently as he answered. "That's a soccer game. Kids play that in the real world."

"No, not the kids, that?" She pointed again and they all looked to see Urahara behind them, watching them. "That's Urahara." She frowned. "I didn't think people here could see us. Why can he?"

"He's a shinigami, like you." Aoi turned, for the first time realizing she didn't recognize the voice. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She bowed, causing a confused look from the outsider. "Why?"

"Asking so many questions, I haven't even been introduced!" She gasped out and Kira frowned as she didn't raise from the bow, instead getting lower. He reached out and caught her hair stick as it fell from her hand. "Aoi?"

She fell, her eyes rolling back in her head, only to be caught by Urahara. "Who's the new captain?"

"That's Aoi-Taicho. The new third squad captain." Urahara nodded, handing her over to Kira, who looked down at her a little surprised. She was broken out in a sweat and he realized that her adrenaline was what had gotten her through that. She was looking to see if there had been another hollow when she found Urahara, but once she'd seen him and the adrenaline wore off, that was it for her.

He looked over at the others and sighed. "I'll go ahead and get her back."

"Don't. The mission is to stay for an hour or so and keep an eye, just to make sure no more appear." Kira frowned. "Then what do I do with her?"

"Wow, you don't like her much, do you?" Ichigo frowned as he watched Kira readjust his hands under her. "It's not that, I don't know her. She's oddly distant."

"And she's your new captain, which probably means you don't trust her." Matsumoto frowned, looking sad. "Kira, get to know her. Don't treat her like you did Amagai. She's not like the others. Don't push her away."

Kira sighed and nodded. "But what do I do with her?" Ichigo sighed and took her, looking over. "I live by here. I'll take her to my house." Kira sighed and nodded. "I should probably stay with her, so she won't be alone when she wakes up." Kira nearly groaned and Ichigo nodded. "Alright, I'll stay with these two and make sure they don't destroy the town."

Kira sighed as he nodded. He'd rather face the hollow.

After the hour, they were summoned and Kira frowned. She was still asleep. He carried her to the Senkai gate and passed through, keeping a firm hold of her.

They reached the third squad area as she finally groaned, shifting, so that Kira nearly lost his grip of her. He quickly knelt down, holding her by the waist and shoulders, sitting her on his knee. "Are you alright?" He asked softly and she nodded, reaching up. "Where's my hair stick?" Kira reached into his sleeve and pulled it out, having woven it through the fabric to keep it in place. He reached out to hand it to her and she reached out carefully to grasp the stick and looked up at him. "Thank you." She stood, swaying lightly, keeping her eyes on the older shinigami.

"I'm sorry if I was a burden on you." Kira frowned, shaking his head. "No more hollow showed up, you were the one who completed the mission on your own." She sighed before nodding.

"You're not just being shy, you're overly formal. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just how I am. I try not to offend anyone." She sighed as Kira nodded.

"So, you want to get something to eat?" Kira asked, smiling at her. If nothing else, he may get a chance to learn a little about the new girl.

She leaned back from the seat at the restaurant, looking around at the people, a stick still hanging from her mouth. She hadn't said much, but she seemed to be observing everything around her. "What's so interesting?" Kira asked and she shrugged, seeming to loosen up a little. "There's so many people here. So many things to see and do. It's so... different." Kira looked at her with a frown. "What did you do for fun before you came here?"

"I didn't really have time for that. I would tend to my plants, hunt, do the work on the house, and sleep. I didn't really have time for this kind of thing." She watched as someone walked by with an armload of bottles, talking animatedly with someone about a party that night. "Hm..." She leaned back, reminding Kira of a child as her eyes followed the man. "I guess I'll have to start training, huh?" She asked quietly and sat back up in the chair. Kira choked a little on the tempura he was eating and looked over at her. "No one will train with you except maybe Kempachi-Taicho." She nodded. "I know, but I can't use that technique on anyone here. If I sing too loud I can easily kill someone. I was scared to death when I had to use it on him. I don't like to kill." Kira frowned. "You weren't so merciful on those hollow earlier."

"They were about to hurt innocent people. I can't allow that, no matter what. I also know that if I can kill a hollow, they'll become spirits here. They'll be re-entered into the life cycle. I just hope they're happier now." She smiled as she moved the stick in her mouth, eating another one of the dango. "So, you like sweets?" She nodded happily, again reminding him of a child. "I cooked a lot of sweet things in the old house. I'll have to get supplies for that here, though." Kira nodded. "How did you cook sweet things there? I heard it was hard to get supplies in the outer cities."

"I sold meat. There was someone, an old friend of mine that would come by every day and buy it to cook in his restaurant. He'd come by once a week to buy supplies for me." Kira nodded.

"Did you have lots of visitors out there?" She shook her head. "Only him. I didn't like people being around. I had a family once, when I was really young. They left me out in the woods when I was young. I never saw them again. Kiri, the one who took me in, helped me learn to fend for myself, and helped me build my house. He's the one who opened the restaurant soon after." Kira nodded. "You don't know what happened to your family then?"

"No, but I don't mind. I kind of enjoyed my life, the way it was, and I'm interested to see how it turns out here for me. If they'd kept me, I wouldn't be here now." Kira watched her as she smiled sweetly at her dango before moving the stick over, eating the next one. "You're different from the others here. You look at everything in a positive light, don't you?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Not everything. I can tell that you don't really like me, but you're forcing yourself to be near me. I can't really find anything good about that. I'm hopeful, though." Kira frowned.

"Hopeful?" She looked up and nodded, a childish smile on her.

"That you'll grow to detest me less as time goes on." Kira frowned. "I don't detest you. I'm just being cautious." She looked over, curious, her eyes locking on him.

"Our last two captains betrayed us. One specifically betrayed me, using me as a tool in his works. I was just getting used to the last captain when he tried to kill the head shinigami. I guess it's hard to have trust in someone after too many betrayals." Aoi nodded, her smile fading as she looked sadly at her dango. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just don't betray us, alright?" She nodded. "I won't, I promise you that." He looked down at her. Again the want to trust her kicked in, but he knew he was keeping it off.

They headed back to the office, Aoi looking around and frowning. "What's wrong?" Kira asked, his tone a little less monotone than it had been and she looked over at him surprised. "Something's different. I can't tell what it is, though."

She looked around and finally noticed the papers on the desk. "Oh, the papers are gone. Were you able to finish them?" She asked and Kira nodded, watching her interested to see how she responded. "Thank you. Uh, would you like some tea?" She asked, walking over to the tea kettle and Kira nodded, smiling.

"That would be nice, thanks." She smiled before headed out the back door with the kettle.

It was about eight that evening when there were a few visitors, each taking Kira outside to give a report, and Aoi watched, surprised that no one would talk to her. After the fourth one, Aoi sighed as Kira came back in. "None of them will talk to me. No one here trusts me, do they?" Kira frowned. "They're waiting to see what I do. They all know that when Ichimaru and Aisen tried to take down the shinigami that I'd been an important tool in the matter. I blindly followed them, not knowing what was happening till it was too late. This, though, has nothing to do with that." His voice picked up at the last part, as he was trying to keep himself from getting too depressed. "There's a few tasks I assigned that are a little more sensitive." Aoi nodded. "I'll trust you're not using them to do anything illegal." She smiled, and he looked over. "You actually do trust me, don't you?" Kira was surprised.

"I don't have any reason not to. You've never done anything against me, and you wouldn't be my Fukutaicho if the others didn't trust you as well." She smiled and turned back down to her tea.

Kira just looked for a while. She was too open. If someone tried to betray the shinigami, she wouldn't be able to tell till it was too late. He sighed and turned down, looking away. "I need to do something really quick, I'll be right back."

"Alright. Be careful, Kira." She smiled and he couldn't break his eyes away from hers as he closed the door. He just stood there for a second, surprised and confused. What in the hell was going on in his head.?"

He darted over to Matsumoto. "Rangiku! I really need to talk to you!" He burst through the door, seeing Hitsugaya stare as Matsumoto jumped up. "What's happened?" He looked over at Hitsugaya and shook his head. "No, I need to talk to you alone!" Hitsugaya stood and turned, walking towards him. "I'm leaving anyway. Matsumoto, please lock up after yourself." She nodded, looking at Kira with a terrible anticipation as Hitsugaya closed the door.

"Can we trust her? Seriously? I'm not worried that she'll betray us, but what if what happened to me happens to her? She's way too openly trusting!"

"Kira!" Matsumoto smacked him, causing him to fall back, shocked. "She's open, she's trusting, she's not an idiot. Have a little faith in your captain!" Kira backed away. "That's the problem! Rangiku, you know what's happened, you know how hard it can be for me to have any faith anymore! I can't believe that I trust her as much as I do after only one day, but..." Rangiku sighed as she flung her arm over his shoulder. "Kira, you're an idiot. There's nothing else I can say."

Kira frowned as he left the office. He knew he was panicking for no reason, he sighed as he realized he just wanted a little reassurance, but instead he was called an idiot. That didn't work.

He noticed the light in the tower had been changed and was calling for the third squad leaders. He headed over, wondering if Aoi had noticed.

She was there, the look in her eye deadly as Yamamoto walked around them. "Kira, You're here. We need you to head to the Senkai gate again." Kira frowned. They only had an hour and a half till the party. He sighed, guessing they wouldn't make it in time. "A hollow has attacked there. It's a simple there and back." Kira looked over at Aoi. "Can't she handle it alone?"

"I'm not sure, seeing her state of mind right now. Please, she's only to be used as backup. If you can handle it yourself, then please do." She nodded, as did Kira.

They instantly headed out, Kira a few steps behind her. "I've not seen that look in your eyes before. Are you alright?" She nodded, and Kira felt a drop on his forehead. He reached up, wiping it away to find there had actually been two drops, one clear, one red. "Taicho?!" He leaped ahead, looking at her, a deep bruise coming to light across her neck. "What happened?!"

"I was attacked while going to look alone. I didn't expect it." She was lying and he could tell. Her eyes were nearly that of Byakuya, and he was suddenly afraid. He let her get ahead again, afraid to be before her.

They got to the gate to find one small hollow, easily taken out. "That little thing attacked you?" Aoi nodded and reached up, wiping away the blood and tears that were starting again from her. The blood seemed to be from a cut below her ear, the bruise was in the shape of a hand. "Who was it?" She looked over, eyes still narrowed and he turned to her, his eyes just as cold. "Who did that to you? The bruise on your neck is in the shape of a hand. Who attacked you?"

"It doesn't matter." She turned to leave and Kira jumped ahead, holding her still. "Was it someone from the third squad?"

Her head hung lower, giving Kira his answer. "I know they don't trust me, I understand why. I don't want to get them into trouble. They're just trying to protect the squad, which I think is admirable."

"Not like this. They can't get away with this. Follow me." She sighed as they headed back to the office.

Kira lit a red light in the gate, causing all of the squad to be there within three minutes.

"This is unacceptable! I'll only ask once, who attacked Aoi-Taicho?" He called, his eyes flashed with fire now more than hers. She was falling into depression over the situation and Kira wasn't about to take it lying down. There were no hands and Kira nodded. "Starting right now you're all going to scrub all of Seireitei. Every building, every walkway."

He walked around, looking into the eyes of some of the men before screaming, hitting his fist against the gateway. "WHO DID THIS TO HER?!!"

"It was me." One of the men from the back raised his hand. Kira walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "The rest of you, get ready. I'm not canceling tonight. You..."

He dragged the man to the office, throwing him down on the ground. "You better apologize to her like mad. I'm NOT going to deal with this kind of thing! You're going to be punished starting first thing in the morning!"

Aoi walked in, watching with wide eyes, half hidden behind the door frame like a scared child. "Kira!" she gasped out, tears again in her eyes and he turned to her, stepping back. "Aoi-Taicho, Please come here."

She stepped in slowly, looking at the man on the ground looking more confused at her than terrified at Kira by now. Kira looked down as the man realized his watcher jumped over to his knees and bowed to the floor. "Please, accept my humblest apologies, Taicho! I acted too rashly!"

She knelt down and pulled back his collar, examining the mark left where the haori had cut into his neck by his chest. She reached out and laid her hand on the mark, pushing heat into the mark. "Kira, please don't be like this. He's just trying-"

"I know." Kira sunk into the chair and sighed, leaning down. "But remember, attacking the captain is a sign of betrayal as well. If I didn't before, I truly trust you now." The man on the ground looked up at him. "Fukutaicho? Are you sure? Seriously?"

"She tried to tell me she'd been attacked by a hollow to keep you out of trouble. She told me you were just trying to protect the squad, but you should know better." His voice was tired at this and the other shinigami just nodded. Kira stood slowly and walked over by the door before turning back to Aoi, his eyes not meeting hers. He knelt down to one knee and bowed his head. "Aoi, I fully accept you as this squad's captain. Please, make good use of us."

Aoi just stared, wide eyed as she stood. The other shinigami took Kira's cue and knelt as well. "If Kira accepts you, then so do I."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Sorry I didn't update this morning, my puter wouldn't get online!

Anyway, I now have completed chapter 18! This is my longest story ever! It's great!

And it has limes, AND a lemon! I love this story!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Hey, at least I own the spell checker!

Chapter 4

It was shortly after that Kira led her to the main hall. She knew something was happening, but she wasn't sure of what. She walked in to find the tables all lined up, everyone sitting, watching as she walked up to the main table with Kira beside her.

"Today, We're here to welcome Aoi-Taicho. She has been fully accepted by Yamamoto-Taicho, as well as myself." His eyes narrowed dangerously through the crowd, and Aoi felt her nerves shift as everyone looked over at her, some curious, some angry and some confused. One near the head of the room stood and turned to Kira, wide eyed. "Fukutaicho, have you really accepted her?!"

"I have, and I expect all of you to do the same. I know that after Ichimaru and Amagai it may be difficult, especially after such a short time, but I know that we can trust her, aparently more than she can trust some of us. Please, make her feel welcome." He sat down and sighed, keeping his head down and his eyes half closed.

Food was beginning to be brought out and Aoi noticed one of the people looked oddly familiar. "How you holding up?" Matsumoto asked and Aoi smiled, giggling. "Good! Why did you sneak in here as a waiter? You could have just come in, you know!" She tried to whisper and looked over, seeing Kira watching the conversation, pretending like he didn't notice. "They wouldn't! They said no one who wasn't third squad unless there was a mission!" Aoi giggled and nodded. "I'm fine, we had one problem, but Kira took care of it." Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Like what?"

"A hollow by the Senkai gate. I didn't know they came in miniature too!" Matsumoto stared for a second before bursting into laughter. "If it was nearly human size, that's about their normal size. Nothing else, though?" Aoi shook her head with a smile.

Matsumoto frowned. "You're lying. I got a report that someone attacked the captain of the third squad. I heard you were stabbed in the stomach." Kira's eyes widened and Aoi shook her head. "I'm fine! It was just a bruise around my neck and a little jab at my cheek! I wasn't keeping an eye out!"

Kira frowned and stood, grabbing Aoi's arm and lead her to the back room, Matsumoto right behind. Kira closed the door and looked up at her. "You're a horrible liar, so just tell me the truth. Did you get stabbed?" Aoi nodded, looking down. Matsumoto jumped forwards, stripping off her haori, causing a yelp of protest from the captain.

Indeed there was blood on her lower abdomen and Matsumoto cringed. "I can see the wound. It looks deep. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I knew it wasn't fatal! I'll be fine, I just need to heal up a little!" She pushed Matsumoto away, blushing and covering her chest. "I'll go get Unohana-Taicho." Matsumoto frowned as she ran out the door. Kira sat, his eyes averted. "You really don't trust me as much as I'd want. You should tell me if you're injured."

"It's against my nature. I can deal with this myself. It's not that bad." Kira looked up, looking her in the eye. "What if it had gotten infected?" Aoi looked down. "I can get plants to help with that. Kira, I know I'm younger than you, but I'm not a child. I can look after myself." Kira looked up at her and frowned. "Don't you understand? You're a part of the team! You're the Taicho! You don't have to be alone anymore!" His eyes clenched as he spoke, Aoi's eyes wide on him.

She just looked at him for a while, his pained expression, his tired eyes, the anger that still radiated from him. "I- I'm sorry..." She turned and ran from the room, leaving Kira just staring. He looked down at her haori and realized she'd ran off without being covered.

He'd wait. He'd let Matsumoto take it too her. He looked up, angry with himself for not asking earlier if she'd gotten more injured than he'd believed. He was angry at her for not trusting him to help with her injuries. He was just so emotionally drained after the last 28 hours...

"Where is she?" Matsumoto asked after a while, as she ran in. "Probably in her quarters. She ran out. Could you, please?" He pointed down to the haori. Matsumoto frowned, nodding and took it, turning to Unohana. "Here, please take care of her." Matsumoto handed over the haori before turning back to Kira. Unohana headed out as Matsumoto walked over and sat down beside him. "What's up?"

"I'm tired." He sighed and looked over. "You look hurt."

"She doesn't trust me to help when she's injured. She's either shy or childish. I can't figure out how she was made a captain..." Kira groaned, leaning his head back.

"She's used to being alone. Completely by herself. If she got injured before this she had to take care of it herself. Many people look at an injury as a sign of weakness. She's a new captain, and trying to hide any form of weakness to keep up the appearance she can handle the job."

"I know, I know that none of this is really her fault, but still, I'm just so tired." He leaned back and Matsumoto looked over at him.

"You weren't this messed up when Amagai came here."

"He wasn't insane. She's so innocent that it actually worries me! She was attacked, stabbed in the stomach and beaten till her lip was bleeding, and she told me that the one who did it was just protecting the squad! I can't handle this! It's like being the captain while being a babysitter!" He was now just exasperated. Matsumoto nodded, watching his responses.

"Is it because your new captain's a girl?"

"You're just as insane as she is..." Kira fell back, closing his eyes.

"You're worried about her because you really like her."

"You're upset because I'm paying more attention to her than you and you really like me." Kira half smiled as the words passed his lip, causing a chuckle from Matsumoto. "You think so?"

"You know you're madly in love with me. Otherwise why would you keep inviting me over for sake? You want to get me drunk and take advantage of me." Matsumoto laughed as Kira grinned. "Sounds like you've finally lightened up." Kira looked over at her, still smiling, but eyes half lidded. "Huh?"

"A week ago you were still nearly as afraid to speak as her. It's odd, she seems to be talking to you rather quickly. It took her two days before she'd say a single word to me. For the first two days she was here, the only one she would speak to was Hitsugaya-Taicho." Kira's eyes widened as he sat up, looking at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, she must be really trying hard to talk to you so quickly." Kira frowned. She was right and he knew it.

"I, uh, gotta go."

"I'll keep them busy till you guys get back. It's her party after all." Kira nodded, a half smile on his face as he turned and took off.

He reached her room and Unohana was at the door. "She's not answering." Kira nodded and reached into his pocket, finding the key and opened the door. He started to wonder if she'd lost more blood than he'd though as he stepped in, lighting the lamp. He looked around and frowned, taking off to her bedroom. She wasn't there. He checked the rest of the building and couldn't find her. "She's missing. Come on, we've got to find her." Unohana nodded and headed up to the tower, asking Yamamoto to light the light for her.

Kira headed out around the third squad, then the other squads, looking for her. He looked over at the Senkai gate and frowned. "Did you guys happen to see a topless woman come through here?"

"We wish!" They grinned and Kira's eyes angered at the two. "If you see her, please light a lamp to Yamamoto. She's the new third squad captain, and she's missing."

"That was fast." One of them muttered and Kira turned to him, trying his best not to punch him. "Kira-Fukutaicho, you're not acting like yourself. Is everything alright?"

"No, my captain is missing, topless and has a serious wound in her side. Please, just light a lamp if you see her." They nodded, watching as he left.

He came across a small wooded area, one that he knew Ikkaku and Iba trained at. He landed and walked around, looking for movement. He heard some noises that sounded like training and headed over. If Ikkaku and Iba happened to be here, maybe they'd seen her.

He walked over and looked around the ledge, seeing a shape thrashing a tree. He stepped forwards, not noticing till he was a few feet away that it was indeed her. "Aoi!" She turned to him and fell to her knees, bowing down. "I'm sorry that you've had to come this far out! I didn't think you'd follow me!"

Kira walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, lifting her up. He looked down at the wound, seeing it was freely bleeding from the exercise. "Are you feeling dizzy?" She shook her head, looking at his hand on her. "Let's go. Unohana-Taicho is at the tower. She'll heal the wound." She nodded and stood, quickly losing her balance and toppled over. Kira frowned at her, lifting her up. "I thought you said you weren't dizzy."

"I wasn't till I stood. Just give me a moment and I'll be fine."

"You're bleeding out. You won't be fine if you rest, you'll bleed to death." She gasped as he lifted her, throwing her arms around his neck. "Kira, can I tell you something?" He nodded, looking down and suddenly looking at the inappropriateness of the situation. "I'm terrified of being held!" She gasped and Kira sighed, fighting the blush off. "Close your eyes. We'll be there soon." She nodded and whimpered as they took off.

It was only a minute till they landed at the tower and the shinigami there changed the lamp color to call in Matsumoto. Unohana was there when Kira laid her down, her face paper white. "She lost consciousness on the way." Kira looked her over, starting to panic as the woman's head lulled to the side. "How could you tell?"

"She stopped whimpering. She was terrified by being lifted, but when she stood she fell over, dizzy from blood loss. What do you think?" He looked over at Unohana who nodded. "She'll be fine soon. It's a light injury. If I can heal Kempachi in less than a day, you should know that this would only take a few moments, Kira." She smiled up at him as he nodded, backing away.

"I see what Matsumoto was talking about, though." She looked up, letting him know he didn't want to ask.

Matsumoto was there in a matter of moments. "Is she alright?" Kira nodded, looking over. "She'll be fine, Unohana-Taicho says she'll be alright in a few minutes." Matsumoto nodded. "You two had me worried." Kira looked over, wondering.

"I was passing a few people who screamed. I went to find out what had happened when one of them said they'd felt drops from the sky. They had been blood." Kira nodded. "When I found her she was training. She was bleeding out. I'm probably covered..." Kira looked down at himself.

"She said it wasn't that bad of a wound?" Unohana looked up at Kira who nodded. "She's been run through. She's bleeding from her back as well. This may take ten minutes instead of five..."

Ten minutes later they were back at the third squad main hall, the party starting to wind down. She smiled and shook each person's hand as they left. She walked up to the main table and sat, looking around the few people that were left. She looked down at the small cup and sighed, looking over at Kira.

"For all that are left, A toast!" Kira grinned over at Aoi. After all the trouble she'd given him today, this was totally worth it. She stood and lifted her glass.

"Here's hoping I don't piss off anyone here again!" She downed the cup, causing Kira to falter, hitting his head on the table.

By her third shot she couldn't get her head off of hers. "Christ!" Kira could hear from below. "It's another Amagai. Can't hold her liquor!" Kira stood and picked her up, braced when her arms crushed around his neck. "Put me down! Put me down!!" She gasped as Kira walked off.

He took her back to her room and laid her down on her bed. She looked up at him surprised as he reached down, untying her shoes and pulled them from her. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't think you're able to. You're drunk after three shots."

"Three?" She sat up, chuckling. "I wasn't drinking much of the sake, as I don't really care for the flavor, but I was drinking from my glass. Didn't you notice? I was refilling my own glass." She smiled up at him. "With what?" He noticed the smell for the first time when she leaned down near his head. "Amaretto." He nodded. He could smell the almond on her. "Either way, you're drunk."

"Am I?" She sighed and stood, easily walking over to the window. Kira watched her, surprised as she seemed completely sober. "I'm a really fast healer. I'm sober less than ten minutes after I stop drinking." She looked over at him. "That's why I wasn't worried about the stab wound. I knew it wouldn't last for long. It never does." He nodded. He'd have to remember that.

"I'm sorry I've been so much trouble today. I'll try harder tomorrow." Kira nodded. "You still need your sleep. You've been exhausted, wounded, drunk and very energetic today. I'll see you tomorrow." He stood and headed to the door.

"Kira?" He turned to her, his eyes showing off his tiredness. "Thank you." He nodded quietly before headed out.

Again, in the morning she was in the office. By this time he'd found most of the papers done, and went over them to make sure they'd been done correctly. There were a few small errors here and there, but they were done by ten. Kira sighed and looked up at her. "Come on, let me show you where these go." She jumped up from the desk, stretching before picking up the papers.

He showed her to the assignment room and was surprised to find many of the shinigami already there, waiting. Kira looked over the papers and sat at the desk at the front. She watched as he looked over the shinigami's listing, with their strengths and weaknesses and passed them out, marking names off of the list as he assigned them. Anyone who wasn't there had their assignments pinned to the board after their names and then they headed out. "It's almost noon, I'm headed out. Is this alright with you?" She looked over at Kira who nodded. "Do you know how long you'll be out?"

"I'm going to try shopping with Matsumoto again. It will probably be a while." She waited for a response and sighed as Kira nodded. "Be careful. Trouble seems to find you." She nodded and turned, headed out. Kira watched as she headed out over the rooftops. It was odd, but her expression made him feel guilty.

He sighed as he headed out to the third squad arena. It turned out to be a great place to train.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matsumoto was waiting at the gate as Aoi walked up. "Alright! I was starting to worry that 'Killer' wasn't going to let you out!" Aoi shook her head. "He's really sweet. I'm kind of sad that I've been such a bother to him."

"You've been trouble to poor Kira?" She heard the voice and turned, grinning. "Kyouraku! I haven't seen you in a few days! How are you?" He smiled nodding. "Well. It's been quiet around here lately. What's that I heard about you giving Kira trouble? I can't imagine you being trouble to anyone."

"I hadn't meant too. In the last twenty four hours I passed out, got beaten up and stabbed, got drunk and poor Kira had to teach me how to do the paperwork."

"You were beaten up and stabbed?!" Kyouraku's eyes widened as Aoi nodded. "The third squad's still getting used to me. I thought Kira was going to kill that poor man!" She sighed. "I don't want to know what he's going to do when he finds him today..." Aoi started fidgeting with her fingers as she looked back. "Why's that?" Kyouraku asked and Aoi frowned.

"When Kira found the guy he didn't know yet that I'd been stabbed. Maybe I should head back..." Kyouraku reached out and grabbed her, holding her close to his chest. "Listen to me, let him be. Kira will have to learn to function with you there, as well as with you not there. Just calm down and relax. He'll be fine without you."

"Alright." She looked up at him and nodded. He could tell that she wasn't happy about this at all and frowned. "Remember, clothing and furniture. We're here to buy you everything you need." She nodded and Kyouraku smiled down at her. "We'll get you some dango." She looked up, still not looking happy and nodded.

"You really want to go back, don't you?" She sighed but nodded. "I do, but you're right. We need to not be by each other all the time. I'm sorry, let's head out."

Kyouraku frowned. This was quiet, even for her. She walked forwards, looking into the window and noticed an obi in one of the window fronts. Her eyes widened as she looked at the pictures of it with this gorgeous purple kimono.

It was a lilac color, covered with deep blue flowers. She turned to Matsumoto who just laughed and nodded her on. She nodded and smiled before running into the store.

She came out about ten minutes later, the obi on over her haori. What do you think?" She asked, turning and Matsumoto nodded. "It's nice!"

"You look beautiful!" Kyouraku grinned.

"Absolutely breathtaking!" She turned and grinned, bowing to Ukitake. "You flatter so much!" she looked up at him and he nearly laughed.

"I agree with him." She turned to see Hitsugaya walk up. She grinned and ran over, hugging him. "Hitsugaya! How are you?" He backed away from her, straightening his haori and trying to hide his blush. "I'm fine. Looks like you're doing well?"

"We're not talking about that." Kyouraku smiled nervously and looked over at Aoi, smiling, but looking down worried after. "What do I do if he kills him?" She looked over at Kyouraku, causing Hitsugaya to jump up. "Kill?! What?!"

The situation was explained, the further explanation causing Kyouraku to wince. "That's not like him at all." Kyouraku frowned as they walked to the next shop.

"I don't think I've ever seen him stand up to anyone unless it was an order." Ukitake spoke out, nearly laughing. "Here's the thing, you lived, he's learning to deal with it. We have no choice now but to ask him to kindly take care of her."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." She said with a slight smile at the memory. "He told me he fully accepted me as his captain. He actually knelt down to say it." Matsumoto nodded.

"It's tradition at the ceremony like you had last night."

"No," Aoi looked forwards. "It was before that. The only one there was the one that attacked me."

Kyouraku looked over at Ukitake. "You're thinking the same thing that I am, aren't you?" Ukitake frowned. It's unfortunate, but I think you're right." Hitsugaya knew what they were talking about and rolled his eyes. They looked over, smiling. "You don't agree?"

"One of the most mind numbing, yet infuriating things ever is an insane vice captain. I can't imagine the horror if the rolls between us were switched." He looked over at Matsumoto who sighed and shrugged. "It would be about the same as it is now, only I'd probably be gone more often. More trips to the human world." She shrugged and looked over at Aoi. "That reminds me, What did you think of Ichigo?" She looked over confused.

"Ichigo?" Aoi tried to think. Hitsugaya sighed. "Matsumoto, she passed out before they were introduced. He was the blond that was with us in the human world." Aoi nodded and thought. "I didn't really see him. That Urahara guy was interesting, though." She looked up at Matsumoto who just stared.

"Do you mean you think he's interesting, or you're interested in him?" Aoi shook her head. "I don't even know him! That's horrible!" She giggled and looked forwards, seeing eyes on her.

He nodded at her as he passed and she smiled, returning the gesture. She turned and walked backwards, not hiding the fact that she was staring at him. "Aoi, don't." She looked over at Matsumoto who was just mortified by what she'd seen. "Byakuya's a little... out of reach of anyone."

"He tried to save me from another fight with Kempachi at the first gathering. He seems nice, if not a little absent minded." Hitsugaya looked over, curious. "Absent minded?"

"He was looking around the table nonstop, as if his mind wouldn't stay still. I'm curious to know what he was thinking..."

"Hold on a sec." Matsumoto turned and ran off, going up to him. She spoke, but out of ear's reach and pointed to Aoi who was absolutely mortified by this whole thing. She blushed bowed her head, hoping he'd just ignore her. She was even more mortified when he turned and looked at her. He turned back to Matsumoto and spoke for a second before turning and walking away.

Matsumoto walked up and smiled at her. "I think he likes you." Aoi looked up at her, eyes wide. "What?"

"He told me, if you want to know what he was thinking, you need to ask him yourself! He usually doesn't act as if he wants anyone to talk to him! Go!" Aoi shook her head and was terrified as Hitsugaya turned her, shooing her off. "We'll be here!"

Aoi walked forwards a few steps before looking back at everyone shooing her forwards. She turned back around to see Byakuya standing still, watching her. She ran forwards and bowed low, still horribly embarrassed by this. "I apologize about this! I was just curious, I wasn't expecting her to come to ask!" Byakuya nodded and sighed.

"You've gotten into a... lively group. It doesn't surprise me that they're all pushing you into talking to me." She looked up and stood, smiling, still blushing. "So, If it's not personal, or too much of a bother, could you tell me what you were thinking about the night of the get together?" He looked down at her and nodded. "I was a little stuck, thinking about a technique I've been working on." Aoi nodded. "Alright! I hope it turns out well..." She bowed again and turned to walk away.

"Aoi." She turned back to him and was surprised to see his eyes soften for a second. "You're perfect the way you are. Don't let them corrupt you." She just stared, her mouth in a little 'o' as he turned and walked away. She headed back, the look on her face told them that he'd said something she'd liked.

"The start of a romance?" Matsumoto looked over at Kyouraku, who sighed. "First Kira, now Byakuya! I'm totally outclassed in this."

"Such a thing. It's sad, really. I know I can't beat Byakuya." Ukitake looked over at Hitsugaya, who just looked at her, eyes wide with wonder. "Maybe someone else was tempted..." Ukitake looked back over at Kyouraku who shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he has a thing for the older of the Kurosaki girls." He grinned down at Hitsugaya, who just shook his head and sighed. "It's not like that, either way."

It was nearly six when they approached Aoi's room, a sweet little man carrying the rickshaw with their stuff. Aoi started moving all of the stuff into the room before tipping the man. "Thank you." She smiled and bowed lightly as the man looked in his hand, happy. "Thanks!" He took off, the rickshaw behind. "We'd better head out. Nanao will have my head for being out this late. I still haven't made it to the office!" He grinned at Ukitake who sighed, shaking his head. "That's sad, Kyouraku. Making your poor Fukutaicho do your work for you!" He shook his head but looked down at her with a smile. "I'll be headed out as well. You get comfortable. We'll have a get together again soon, alright?"

"That would be great!" She beamed and Ukitake sighed before turning and headed out.

"I think he has feelings for her. I've never seen him acting so... dreamy. It's odd." Hitsugaya looked over at Matsumoto, who nodded in agreement. That really was odd.

Hitsugaya looked up and sighed. "He's right, though. We have to get to bed. We have work to do in the morning." He looked over and smiled lightly at Aoi. "Please take care. If you need anything, you know where to find us." He nodded and looked over at Matsumoto, who reached out, taking Aoi in for a big hug. Aoi wasn't surprised when she whispered into her ear. "I'll be here around eight to pick you up. It's a good night for a party."

She backed away and grinned. Aoi smiled, laughing as Hitsugaya stared at her, his arms crossed. "Alright, maybe tomorrow then." She wasn't happy about it, but Aoi was a little more so. She could have some time to get her quarters in order, so there wasn't a huge mountain of stuff just inside her door.

She started trying to pull out the individual things and take them to where they'd go, but she gave up and started sorting them into piles, each representing a room.

It was great when she'd finally finished around ten that night. She smiled as she walked through, looking over the lamps, the light blue shading they cast across the rooms. She walked out of the living room. Unlike the all blue living room, she'd done the kitchen in red. Her bathroom was white, her bedroom in purple. She smiled as she looked and laid down on her bed.

The futon was softer than she thought it would be and she was out in a moment.

She woke early, going and finishing the paperwork before Kira had even made it to the office. She headed to the assignment office and carefully selected them, placing them on the board as no one was there yet. She was done by seven.

She walked back to the office and started a pot of tea.

"Sorry! I slept in!" She heard and turned, a smile on her face. "Would you like some tea?" She held out the glass she'd just poured and Kira nodded walking over. "The obi's a nice touch. It looks good on you." He smiled and Aoi nodded, smiling back.

Aoi poured herself a mug before walking over to the table and sitting, leaning back with a sigh. "So, now what?"

"Where's the paperwork?" Kira asked and Aoi smiled. "I finished it and already put it up for assignment. Kira nodded.

Kira took a sip of the tea and sighed, trying to release the stiffness from his muscles. "Did you have fun yesterday?" He smiled, trying to make conversation and she nodded. "It was a lot of fun. Kyouraku and Ukitake kept picking on me though." She looked down at her tea, a light blush crossing her cheeks in remembrance of the conversations of everyone that they felt had a crush on her. Kira frowned. "Really?"

"They pick on me about friendly stuff. It's alright. I just wish they didn't keep telling me people have crushes on me." Kira looked up. "What? Like who?"

"They say the other does, they both tell me that Hitsugaya does, they've told me that Kempachi does, and they started that you and Byakuya do." She blushed again at the 'you' part and Kira looked up, clearing his throat. She looked up at him, smiling pleasantly. "Don't worry, I know you don't. I'm such a bother on you sometimes." She giggled lightly and Kira frowned. "You're not that much of a bother." She looked up, wondering if he'd really meant that, and what was implied by him saying that just then.

She stood and stretched, chugging down the rest of her tea. "I'm going to go train if there's nothing else you need?" She turned to him and he stood, shaking his head. She nodded and turned opening the door to see two shinigami in the doorway.

"Aoi, Kira, we have a mission." Aoi turned to Kira who frowned, standing and chugging the rest of his tea. "I shall do everything within my power to assist you." Aoi bowed low and Kira sighed, taking her by the shoulder and lifting her back up. "You're too formal."

"I think she's formal enough for herself." Byakuya's eyes narrowed at Kira and he looked down at her, surprised. "Alright. What are we needed for?"

"Hollows, of course. What else?" Renji frowned and yawned. "You'd think they would sleep in."

"Silence, Abarame. We don't have time now. There's a grouping in Karakura town. About fifteen Menos Grande." Aoi frowned. "I can only handle six myself. I'm hoping you can get the rest." She looked at Byakuya who looked at her a little surprised. "I should be able to handle six. Abarame?"

"I think me and Kira can handle the others. Let's go."

Kira looked down at Aoi who's eyes were lit up at seeing Byakuya. He sighed, not really knowing why it bothered him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They came into Karakura town and Aoi looked around, biting her lip. "I think the count was off." She counted at least twenty. "Kira, you keep an eye on me. If I drop, please just put me somewhere out of the way so I don't get trampled, please." He nodded. "Please try not to drop."

"I'll have to handle at least ten. I can't guarantee I won't lose steam like yesterday. I apologize now."

She didn't wait for a response, and Kira could hear her shouts as she flew away. "Senbon Hikari! Senbon Ai!"

The rainbow trailed behind her as she ran at the closest one.

Kira turned to Renji, who just stared as the first one shattered like glass. "Let's head out."

Byakuya nodded, but watched for a second longer, till she'd impaled the second one.

Byakuya had taken down about six when he looked around. The last one was currently in the final stages of battle with Zabimaru and he looked over, not finding Aoi anywhere. He frowned and walked over by where she'd last seen her, not surprised to find her laid out on top of one of the buildings. He bent down and tried to wake her, to no response. Kira was there in a second. "Yesterday she took all six down herself. If you took out six and we took out four, that means she took out ten herself before dropping. That's pretty good." Kira smiled at her and bent down to pick her up, surprised when Byakuya did so instead. He held her easily in one arm and Kira looked up, a want to protest jumped into him, but he knew better, not against Byakuya. "You're wrong."

Kira looked at him, confused. "The initial count was wrong. There weren't twenty, there were twenty-three. She handled thirteen Menos Grande in ten minutes." Byakuya looked at her and nodded. "We need to get back. She needs rest."

"She'll be fine in about half an hour. She heals quickly." Byakuya nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. With her stamina, she'd need to." Kira nodded, sighing. "Let's go back."

He headed to the gate, Renji and Byakuya in tow.

They got back to the third squad area just in time for her to wake up. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes before realizing she was being held. "Kira, sorry for being a bother again..." she looked up and nearly screamed, all the blood rushing into her cheeks. "Byakuya-Taicho! I'm so sorry!" He let her down as she bowed low, trying to hide her blush and keep what little dignity she had left. "I didn't mean to burden you!" He shook his head. "You need to go rest. There will probably be another group tomorrow, and the new captain almost always gets the mission." She nodded. "Thank you for the advice. I'll do that." She turned and walked away, fighting down the blush. "Oh, I feel so stupid!" She gasped as Kira caught up to her. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"I'm embarrassed as hell, but I'm fine." She sighed and they kept walking.

True to her word, they got back to the third squad area and she went to her room. "If I'm not out in an hour, can you come get me?" She looked over at Kira who nodded, flipping through a few papers that had come in since they'd been gone.

She walked into her room and laid down, feeling hands on herself. She was stuck with this odd feeling of sadness, but she couldn't figure out why.

An hour later Kira knocked at her door and got no answer. He frowned as he entered her quarters, surprised by the blue furniture that adorned the honey colored wood tables and floors and paper walls. He actually liked it. He walked through to her kitchen, finding the red also interesting. He reached the bedroom and knocked at the door. "Aoi-Taicho?" He waited and sighed, knocking again before groaning. He was going to have to go in. He opened the door and entered, oddly liking the purple bedroom. It was a lighter purple, like a periwinkle and he nodded. He looked over at the futon and recognized the form on the bed. He walked over and knelt down, gently shaking her.

"Aoi-Taicho?" He spoke softly and he was sure that at some level he didn't really want to wake her. She seemed so peaceful. She turned so she was facing up, as her back had been to him and her laid out around her. Her hand gently reached up to her lip and she bit her finger as her eyes clenched.

Kira found himself just watching her for a moment before trying to rouse her again. "Aoi-Taicho?"

She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling her into the bed with him in her sleep and he gasped as she rolled over, his arm stuck under her head. She pulled his arm to her chest and Kira laid there, now too terrified to allow her to wake. She would eventually, though. What would he do then?

She rolled back over, her face now in his chest and he looked down at her, her hand resting on his hip and he had to do everything in his power to keep from bleeding profusely from his nose.

This was so wrong! The new captain was passed out in his arms and all he could do was stare, his arm stuck under her head. "Aoi?"

"Please..." She whimpered, causing Kira to freeze. Was she awake? Did she know that she'd done this to him?

"Are you awake?" He asked but she didn't answer, she just nuzzled her face against his chest and he sighed, resigning to this.

It was about an hour later that he woke, her still against his chest, her cheek against the skin just under his neck and he had to keep from moaning at the sensation.

She slowly looked up at him and he looked down at her, scared out of his mind, but oddly calm. "I came to wake you up and you pulled me into bed. You were asleep on my arm." She nodded, but it took her a second to sit up and free the appendage. "Why do I feel that I should be more responsive to this?" She yawned, stretching and reached up, her hair stick forming in her hand. She twisted her hair up in about a second before standing and looking down.

She was in the normal shinigami outfit, as she didn't want to damage her obi or Taicho's haori in her sleep. "I'm sorry to have pulled you from your duties like that."

Kira sat up and yawned, stretching. "I came to wake you up about an hour ago. After you wouldn't release my arm I ended up sleeping." He looked up to see her response and was surprised to see her smiling at him, now on her knees on the bed. "I hope you slept well." He nodded, completely surprised by her.

It dawned on him.

Like getting hit in the back of the head by a Kempachi, like being struck by lightening three times in a row.

He didn't want Byakuya to hold her.

He didn't want her to like Byakuya.

He didn't like that Kyouraku and Ukitake were telling her everyone had a crush on her.

He couldn't stand to see her upset.

He wanted her to lay back down.

He wanted her to be near him.

He really did have a crush on her.

He stood, eyes wide, and stepped back."I should go." She looked up, curious. "Why?"

"It's inappropriate. I apologize." He bowed lightly before backing out of her room.

He got to the door and froze. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't do this every day. He couldn't just pretend he didn't feel something.

He was doomed.

He turned back to her door and called in. ""I'm headed out for a bit. Can you handle things here without me?"

"I think I can. You've taught me well." He could hear the smile in her voice and it made him cringe.

He took off as fast as he could.

"MATSUMOTO!!" He burst into the office, seeing both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto staring at him. "What?! What's happened?!?"

"Switch me squads!!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the thought. "I accept!"

"I don't! Kira, what's happened?" He looked over at Hitsugaya and walked over, falling to his knees before the captain. "Please, Hitsugaya-Taicho, tell me, what are your feelings about Aoi-Taicho?!"

Matsumoto burst into laughter as the young captain frowned. "She's like a little sister. Is there something wrong with her?" Kira bowed his head, starting to shake. "She doesn't like to be lifted. She's always smiling, even if the world around her cracked and fell to pieces, she would smile. She doesn't always understand people's thoughts or actions, but she's so curious about this world that she notices everything. That's the problem, she'll notice! I can't do this! I can't pretend like this! What am I supposed to do?!?"

He looked over at Matsumoto, eyes wide.

"So, you've fallen for her." Matsumoto grinned and Kira nodded. "She has a crush on Byakuya. I'm totally outdone by him! I'm not one to have this happen to! The last time I had a crush on someone it was just a little thing and I gave it up to come here!"

"Have you ever really had a girlfriend?" Matsumoto asked, leaning against the corner of the desk and Kira shook his head. "I haven't. The one crush I had was unrequited. I became a shinigami to get away from that. Now what do I do?"

He looked over at Hitsugaya. "Can you just kill me now, get it over with?" Hitsugaya frowned. "Kira, stop acting like a drama queen. So you have a crush, get over it. If she has a thing for Byakuya, there's only two things you can do." Kira looked up, hopeful. "You can get over it and leave it be, or you can confess to her and have faith that she'll realize you like her and Byakuya doesn't."

"He does..." Kira groaned, hitting his head on the table. "What?!" Matsumoto jumped up. "We had a mission earlier. She passed out." Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "What?"

"After taking out thirteen Menos Grande herself she was spent. She asked me to take care of her if that happened, but Byakuya beat me to her. He carried her back. When I told her she was being too formal he told me she was just formal enough for herself. I thought I was about to die! How do I compete with him? How could I stand any chance against him?"

"You can't." Kira turned, seeing Renji in the doorway. "Byakuya can barely pay attention to what he's doing right now. I've had to take over the paperwork as he keeps assigning everyone to take over for the fourth squad. He tried to tell me earlier I could handle the fifteen Menos by myself. He only went after discovering Aoi-Taicho was going as well."

Kira's head hit the table again. "As a matter of fact, I was supposed to go ask her something, but I can't find her. Do you know where she is?" Kira nodded.

"Either in the office, or in her room next to it." Renji shook his head. "She's not there. I already looked." Kira's eyes widened. "What?" He took off at light speed out the door, leaving Matsumoto grinning like an idiot and Hitsugaya thinking that Kira's become a total nutcase. "Was that all true?"

"It is." Renji frowned. "Byakuya wanted to invite her to dinner tonight, but we can't find her."

"I was planning another get together tonight. Why don't you two come with us? Aoi will be there." Renji frowned. "You've already asked her?"

"I did. Last night, remember, Taicho?" She looked over at Hitsugaya who nodded. "You didn't ask, you told her. I don't think she was complaining, though." Renji nodded. "Time?"

"Ten, at the training grounds out of town." Renji nodded. "Alright. I'll let him know. Matsumoto, thanks." Renji turned and took off, but Matsumoto noticed he didn't go in the direction of his squad, instead headed out the other direction.

He was going to look for her.

"Taicho?" Hitsugaya waved his hand, dismissing her. She smiled and turned, headed out as well.

Kira was about to start panicking at the office by the time Matsumoto got there. "He was right, she's not in her room. She's not in the office. I can't think of where she'd go, though!"

"Go check town and see if she's anywhere that sells dango."

"What?" Kira looked over and Matsumoto nodded. "She loves dango."

"She loves all sweet things, but she's used to making them herself. Maybe she went to get some candies or something." He turned and headed out. He didn't find her in the shops. He thought. Maybe she'd gone to the training grounds. He checked there.

There was one more place he could think of.

It only took him a moment to get there, he knocked at the door a little harder than he'd expected and winced as his hand throbbed. "Come in."

Kira opened the door with wide eyes. "Please, tell me she's come here?" Kira's eyes were wide when he opened the door, but just looking at him was getting on poor Kira's nerves. "You'll have to be more specific." Byakuya's soft voice traveled the room, the scent from the tea was almost calming.

"Aoi-Taicho is missing. Renji and Matsumoto are looking for her, but I can't think of where she's gone to. Please, has she come here?" Byakuya's head was now fully looking over at the blond man in the doorway. "She hasn't. How long has she been missing?"

"No longer than twenty minutes." Byakuya frowned. "Maybe she wanted a little quiet time. She's strong and careful, I'm sure she's fine."

"Did you hear about two days ago? She got beaten up by one of the shinigami. She lied and said she'd been attacked by a hollow. I punished the one who did it, only to find out an hour later that she'd been stabbed. She may be strong, but she won't defend herself against other shinigami. She's afraid she'll kill them." Byakuya stood.

"That is a problem. Where was she last seen?"

It was about five minutes that Byakuya had sent out fifteen of his shinigami after her. Kira took off, running.

He eventually ran across an older area, one that he currently frequented. The third squad arena. He found her in the center, pulling weeds and such, grinning as she looked around. "Aoi!" He slid to the ground next to her and gasped for air. "Kira! Are you alright?!" She jumped up, wiping sweat from her forehead, smudging dirt across her brow. Her obi and haori weren't on her and for a second he wondered how he knew it was her. "We've been looking everywhere for you! We've all been so worried!" Kira raised his hand, throwing a kidou ball into the air to alert the others that she'd been found. "I wasn't gone that long! Has something happened?!"

He froze. Something did, but he didn't have the courage to tell her like this. "No..."

"Then why so worried? I can handle a few weeds, I promise you that." She smiled and he thudded to the ground, resting on his knees.

"Is everything alright?" Aoi turned to see Renji, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya behind her. "Everything is wonderful! I was just thinking that this old arena should be put to use! Wouldn't it be nice to clean it up?" She looked over at Kira who stared at her with wide eyes. His mind flashed back to Amagai, saying about the same thing and for a second he was terrified.

Matsumoto could sense the tension, and thinking it was something else asked. "What would you do with it?"

"I don't know, maybe a squad training ground, maybe we could hold some sort of show. We could do battles and give awards and prizes to the winners! What do you think, Kira?" She looked over, all excited and was surprised when she heard his whisper. "no..." He turned and ran, leaving the arena as quickly as possible. "Uh," Aoi waved around quickly before chasing after him.

Matsumoto looked over at Hitsugaya with a smile. "Did you notice? Both times she asked she was talking specifically to Kira." She smiled and was surprised when Byakuya responded. "He is the vice captain, and with her being a new captain she should ask about this, if nothing more than a formality."

"She likes him. I can tell." She smiled and Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her. "I best get back to work." He turned and was gone in an instant. Matsumoto looked over at Renji who was staring at her wide eyed. "Seriously? I thought us Fukutaicho had to stick together! You're making me deal with this..." He groaned before headed back to his squad's area.

Hitsugaya looked over at her with a half smile. "So, you're siding with Kira, then?"

"In your office he was on the verge of tears. He really cares about her. I don't know what's up with Kuchiki-Taicho, but I don't think that man truly has emotions." She frowned before headed back up to her bed/office.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all!  
I'm attempting this into with hardly any sleep, so let's just get on with it!

To let you all know, there's a good chance I'm not going to be posting a chapter a day like I normally do, but seeing as I finished the story last night, I'm going to be adding two, maybe three a day!

I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so I'd appreciate if someone would tell me what they thought!

Anywho, an with the show!

Chapter 7

Kira locked himself in his quarters, and Aoi didn't feel it was her place to barge in. Something had just happened, he was terrified. She knocked again, losing her patience before turning and sighing. Now what?

She went to the office to find there were more papers that needed to be done. It didn't take her long to finish them, and she walked back to the assignment room, surprised to find a small girl who grinned when she came into the room. "Hi there. You're not one of mine, are you?" The girl shook her head. "My captain has asked that you come to the training grounds!" Aoi looked at the stack of papers in her hand. "Tonight! Nine o'clock, and don't tell anyone, okay?" Aoi nodded. "I'll go, sweety! What's your name?"

"Yashiru!" The girl smiled sweetly as she headed out the door. "Was her zampactoh on wheels?" She looked around. "Does anyone know who she was?" They all stared at her, jaws on the floor. "You don't know her? That's Yashiru-Fukutaicho!" Aoi turned back to the door.

"She was a Fukutaicho... She's so cute!" Aoi smiled, the faces behind her paling.

It was about six when she saw Kira again. He was unsettlingly quiet, looking at her through his bangs. He seemed sad and Aoi tried to think of ways to cheer him up, but realized quickly that she didn't really know much about him, his likes or dislikes. Before she got to inquire about them he was gone. Matsumoto showed up shortly after and Aoi sighed. "Something's wrong with Kira. He won't speak to me at all. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't. He's just coming to grips with a few things, and I think you may have said something that reminded him of Amagai." Aoi looked up.

"Who's that?"

Matsumoto sat down and sighed. "Amagai was the Taicho before you. He was a good and honest man, but he was running by vengeance alone. He hid it from everyone. When the time was right he attacked Yamamoto-Taicho. Yamamoto was about to let himself fall when the truth came out that his vengeance was misplaced. By then, the technique he'd used had gone too far and he let himself be killed rather to live in disgrace. His last words were to apologize to Kira for putting him through another traitorous Taicho." Aoi's eyes darkened. "Oh."

"You're coming tonight, right? There's a get together at the training grounds, I heard it's the place Kira found you after your injuries the other day." She nodded. "When is it?"

"Ten tonight." Aoi smiled. She'd already be there. "I'll be there."

She found her way there at nine, wondering about the little girl, Yashiru. She noticed the bobbing of the pink hair and smiled as she walked up. "I'm here!" She smiled, waving as something as hard as a rock stepped in front of her. She jumped back quickly, sirens going off in her head as she looked up. "Kempachi?!"

"I would have asked you here myself, but the old codger that runs the place told me I wasn't allowed to step foot on third squad's land."

"I'm not going to fight you."

"I'm not going to give you a choice." He ran forwards, watching as Aoi jumped up, avoiding his lunge. He watched as she landed softly on the ledge above her and felt the reiatsu. "Stop!" She nearly screamed up. "Don't! Don't get in this!" She looked up to where the reiatsu was in the trees and looked back down at Kempachi. "You're not paying attention. That'll get you killed." He pulled his zampactoh and ran full force at the ledge, jumping and she ducked down, rolling under him and hung from the ledge. She released and fell to the ground running. He was behind her in a second and she turned, kicking at his head.

He was surprised he'd actually felt the hit. She was stronger than he thought she'd be. He just wanted to see that one move again. "The reason I was so distraught when I used my abilities on you last time is because I'm not used to things living afterwards. I keep shattering the Menos Grande." Kempachi shook his head. "It's no matter. If I die, I die. It's fine."

She grabbed a branch and used her momentum to spin, landing with her legs around his neck. She pressed, trying to block his airway. "You should appreciate your life more."

He reached for his zampactoh again as she reached down, now back to back with him, her legs still around his throat and grabbed at the sword with both hands, stilling it.

His reiatsu flared and Aoi jumped back, feeling as if she'd been burned on her shoulders. "You thought you had me, didn't you?"

"I tried." She shrugged and sighed. "You won't leave me alone till I use my zampactoh on you, will you?"

"Nope." He grinned, running at her again, a sparkle in his eye that made her feel oddly enthralled. "Senbon Hikari!" The senbon separated as her hands raised and he stopped, his eyes widening as he watched carefully. "Senbon Ai!" Her hands flew forwards, he found himself instinctively trying to yank them from him before she started.

Kira landed beside her. He knew the fight was over. He was surprised to hear her humming. Yashiru was on the other side and they watched as she stepped closer, again tears in her eyes. She had a feeling he wouldn't survive this time. She hummed as lightly as she could and looked into his eyes as he looked down at her, terrified as his movement stopped.

"Do you want me to stop?" She breathed out, scared to actually use any tone in her voice. He shook his head the little he could and she nearly sobbed, stopping herself before he shattered.

She hummed lightly, stepping forwards, hoping the proximity would let her be quieter, better able to control the power. She looked into his eyes, watching as tears fell from her eyes, watching as his eyes grew more and more afraid. Her humming got a little louder as she reached him, reaching out and touching him in the center of the chest, her humming growing ever so slightly louder.

Kira nearly stepped forwards, stopped by Yashiru as Kempachi's eyes clenched, as he started to crumble to the ground. He whimpered for a second before he started to scream. Aoi reached out and grabbed him, flipping him to his back before he fell on the senbon which could have killed him. He thrashed and screamed with every second till finally blood started to seep from his mouth and Aoi stopped, crumbling to the ground next to him. She raised her hand and the hair stick reformed. She sobbed, on her hands and knees as she felt for a pulse. She looked up, hopeful and then with a sigh of relief, still sobbing beside him. She stood and replaced her hair stick. "He's alive." She wobbled lightly as she walked and Kira ran over, grabbing her as she fell. "Are you alright?"

"That technique pulls more reiatsu from me the longer I use it, regardless of how strong it is." Kira frowned. "You really strained yourself to let him live, didn't you?"

"I can't kill him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed him." Yashiru walked up to her and handed her a small envelope. "He told me to give this to you if you fought him and lived. Thank you, You made Ken-Chan very happy!" She smiled as she walked over, grabbing the monstrous man and took off into the air.

She looked down at the envelope and frowned. She slowly opened it, Kira sitting behind her, hanging his head as she read.

'Aoi

You probably heard I love fighting.

Only you and Ichigo can beat me.

He's not my type. You are.

I'd be happy if you came

to visit some time. I promise

the next time I won't attack

you until you're ready.

Zaraki Kempachi'

She felt her stomach unsettle at the implications behind the last line. "I think it's a love letter."

"I assumed." Kira spoke softly and Aoi turned, realizing his arms were still around her shoulders from catching her earlier.

She leaned back against him and closed her eyes. "Kira?"

"Hn?" He looked down. Seeing as most of the captains seemed to have fallen for her he highly doubted he had any chance. "Thank you for coming. I've been worried about you today." He looked over at her with a frown. She was worried about him? "Why's that?"

"You left so quickly earlier. You said no when you left. I was worried I'd done something wrong. Matsumoto told me I did something that reminded you of Amagai. Is that all it was?" She looked up at him with her eyes soft and he smiled. "Mostly."

He frowned. If Kempachi can confess, if that's all it took was that bravery, then-

"Hey!" Matsumoto landed beside them and Aoi looked over, smiling. "Aoi, what's wrong?! You've been crying!"

"It's not like that, I... Kempachi gave me a love letter." Matsumoto cringed, leaning back. "I think I'd cry too. Probably about blood and guts and stuff." She stuck out her tongue.

"He said only me and Ichigo can defeat him, but Ichigo's not his type." Matsumoto's jaw hit the floor. "Uh, that's... sweet, and really gross..." Aoi smiled and nodded, her head resting against Kira's shoulder.

"Is it ten now, or do we have a little bit?" She looked over and Matsumoto grinned. "We still have about half an hour. You can rest if you need to." Aoi looked up at Kira. "Is it alright with you?" He nodded, wondering why she'd ask him. Her head slid down a little and she reached out, taking his arm and wrapped it around her obi, holding his hand in hers.

His eyes widened as he realized she'd asked him if it was alright to use him as a pillow. He looked up at Matsumoto who just smiled at him.

It was about half an hour later when Matsumoto looked over. "Kira, you may want to go ahead and wake her up." He nodded, knowing he didn't want to be caught by any of the guys with her sleeping on him. He wouldn't live long enough to regret it.

"Aoi-Taicho?" He shook his hand between hers and was startled when she gripped onto him, her nails digging into his hand. "Aw!" He tugged his hand back as she sat up, looking around, wide eyed. He noticed her breaths were shallow, as if she'd been running, though she'd been fine just a second ago. Matsumoto saw this and ran over, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Aoi! Are you alright?" Kira forgot his hands and looked forwards as Aoi lifted her hands silently to her eyes and her shoulders shook. She was crying.

"Aoi-Taicho?" Kira whispered, worried as she shook her head. "Don't look at me! Please, not like this..." She stood and walked a bit off, Matsumoto holding onto her the whole time.

He could hear her sobs as she spoke to Matsumoto, and was looking at her face for responses. Matsumoto's eyes froze, her eyes focused on the younger woman's lips as she spoke. Her jaw dropped open as her own hands started to shake, but not from tears. Matsumoto was furious. Matsumoto nodded and turned, walking over to Kira. "She'll be alright in a bit, she just needs a moment to get a hold of herself. It's nothing against you, but she has her reasons to be against men. Just give her time." Kira nodded, feeling excluded.

Kempachi was actively trying to capture her heart, Byakuya was totally after her, it was obvious, as well as how she liked him. Hitsugaya could get hugs by just greeting her. She told her secrets to Matsumoto. Kira sighed and leaned back, feeling total defeat.

Sure enough, in ten minutes she walked from the trees, looking to be totally back to herself. She was slightly winded again and Kira watched as she neared the bonfire. "Hey, sorry if I'm late." She smiled lightly as she sat between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. The captain leaned over and Aoi looked down, blocking his mouth with her head. She nodded, biting her lip to try and keep herself in check and Byakuya watched, eyes narrowing.

She stood and looked around. "I propose a toast." She reached out, grabbing a cask from Matsumoto, who was about to take a sip. "Here's to forgetting." Her eyes were distant as she lifted the lip to hers, sucking down the bottle in one go. Kira watched, sighing. He knew something was wrong, something was bothering her on a level he hadn't seen.

He smiled at himself. Maybe it was something like himself earlier. She started talking about fixing up the arena and he went all psycho. He looked up and frowned as she finished the bottle. He would be carrying her home again, but he didn't mind. He looked down, wondering what time it was. "Oy, Rangiku-san, how many of those do you have?"

It was about an hour later, Aoi had been taking a sip every eight minutes. Kira was surprised that she'd timed it so exactly. Byakuya was chatting with Hitsugaya about training maneuvers and Rangiku was chatting with Renji about something involving gratuitous nudity. Renji was laughing, holding the skin in front of his mouth to hide his mouth and alcohol induced blush. Aoi was staring into the fire, talking lightly with Rukia, who'd moved over after a while.

"What's up?" Kira turned to see Hinamori standing beside him. He sighed and she sat, taking a swig from her drink as she looked over. "You look troubled." Kira sighed. "Hinamori, can I ask you a question?" She nodded, curious. "How do you really, truly win a woman's heart? Matsumoto just picks on me and I don't know what to do now." Hinamori stared. "You confessed to Matsumoto? She's picked on you about it?!" She was terrified. "No, hold on a second, let me explain." He leaned over, catching Byakuya's eye.

It was a few minutes later that Hinamori looked over at him. "Really?" He nodded and leaned in again, whispering. Hinamori's eyes flashed quickly over to Byakuya, then to Hitsugaya and she nodded as she backed away. "I'll try and help!" She smiled and Kira nodded. "Any sort of advice or help would be so great. I have no idea of what I'm doing."

Byakuya frowned. He was thinking, and had actually asked women for their assistance. He'd have to take care of that.

Of course that night Kira carried her home, after explaining to Byakuya that she lived right next to him. Insisting on going out of his way to carry someone home that someone else there lived right next to seemed desperate. Byakuya looked taken aback but more at himself than at anyone else there. He left with Renji who could barely walk. His home was perfect to carry his drunk ass.

Hinamori told him to find her cloths and find something soft. He opened the closet and found about fifteen silk kimonos and yukatas. He found a soft silk night gown but realized that with it being in the back of her closet, there was a high chance she didn't use it that often. He picked the softest silk he could find of the kimonos and went back to the bed.

He figured she'd wear something underneath her shinigami uniform, but was wrong. He blushed like mad as he carefully changed her into the kimono. The kitchen was next, getting her a large glass of water and placed it on her bedside table. He smiled down at her as he backed away from her, hearing her lightly sleep. She groaned and turned, he could tell it wasn't a restful sleep and she walked forwards, lightly shaking her. She grabbed his arm, as like usual but rolled over, again pinning his arm under her. "Aoi, please, let me up. This isn't right." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Please, don't leave." He looked down at her, realizing she was awake and sighed. "Why do you want me to be here? I thought you'd want Kyouraku, Ukitake or Byakuya-Taicho to be here with you." She sniffed, shaking her head.

"Kira, please, don't leave me tonight. I don't want to be alone..." She racked with sobs and Kira sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Just for tonight, Please, Kira..." She pressed herself into his chest and he sighed, knowing he wasn't leaving her alone.

"Can I at least get comfortable?" He asked and she sat up, rubbing her eyes and nodding. He sighed as he sat up, looking over worried. "Is it going to bother you if I don't sleep with my top on?" She shook her head and he reached down, untying the belt and the sides, pulling the black, then white cloth from himself. He felt really open, and embarrassed as hell as the only thing now covering him was the hakama with the giant gaps in the sides. He glanced over, her tear stained cheeks, the soft silk kimono she wore. He'd seen her in less. He laid back down and she followed shortly after, laying her head on his chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and he wondered where this instinct came from.

"Kira, thank you. I'm so sorry." He looked down at her and shook his head. "We all have hard times, I'm just glad you let me be here for yours." He smiled lightly, feeling now like he'd gotten a little closer to her. She hadn't pushed him away like she'd done to Kuchiki-Taicho, she had a feeling that neither Ukitake or Kyouraku had actually slept beside her like this. He took in her soft scent, hearing her breathing slow and sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He woke early the next morning to find he was alone. He sat up, stretching and sighed. Her futon was so soft, he hadn't realized that his wasn't anymore. He looked down to discover the top of his outfit was missing, and looked down, glad the hakama was still in place. He stood and walked over to the door. "Aoi-Taicho, Where's my haori?"

"It's being cleaned. There was an accident." He frowned. She'd woken up drunk and puked on it, he knew it. "What kind of accident?" He walked out and she smiled at him from the stove. "I got a little cut, and it needed cleaned before the blood set in." He looked at her, frowning. "Where did you get cut?"

She put her hand on her arm and Kira walked over, looking at the wound. It was a gash, something had dug into her arm. "What happened?"

"I woke up too quick. There's a nail, well there WAS a nail that stuck out from beside the bed. I had to dig it out after that." Kira frowned. "Let me help bandage that." She smiled and nodded. He went into the bathroom and looked for the bandages, finding the kimono she'd been wearing in the rubbish bin. He noticed the crimson and pulled it out, noticing the blood streaking all the way down. She'd pulled the nail out through the fabric.

He looked down, seeing the nail. It was longer than he'd thought it would be, about three inches. It was disturbing, almost the whole nail was covered in blood, save the small, sharp edge. He looked around and found the bandages, finally leaving the room.

He had her sit, but lifting the sleeve of the kimono wouldn't work, so she had to remove the sleeve, holding the front up with her hand and looking the other way, wincing as he set to work cleaning the injury.

"Why were you so adamant about me staying last night?" She frowned, laying her head on the back of the chair, which she just happened to be sitting backwards in. "Please, don't ask me that." He looked up and nodded. "Fair enough. I heard you were having a hard time with something, and that you had a reason to hate all men. I was just curious to see if you just didn't see me as a man." He sighed and frowned, looking at the depth he didn't realize was in the mark. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt."

She gasped, wincing as he dug into her arm, pulling out the gunk that had been stuck to the nail. "Almost done with this part..." He went again, pulling out the last of the debris before patting her back. "The hard part's done. I'll have to clean it with witch hazel, but after that you should be good. Just bandaging." She nodded turning over to him. She looked really depressed and Kira sighed. "I'm sorry if asking you that bothered you. I didn't mean to."

"It's not you. Don't think that you had anything to do with my depression this morning. It'll pass." He looked over. She dealt with this all alone for as long as she could remember. It's no wonder she didn't want him to leave, she just didn't want to be alone. "Aoi-Taicho, If you want me to be here for you, ever, just let me know. I'm right next door, alright?" She looked over and then down at the ground, keeping her eyes averted. "Thank you."

He could tell from her expression that she was taking it less personally than he'd intended. "Brace yourself again, it's going to sting." She nodded and gripped onto the chair.

He reached out and opened the wound with his finger before pouring the witch hazel in.

She nearly screamed, biting into the chair, tears in the corner of her eyes. He sighed, trying to hurry as he swabbed it with a cotton ball. "It's done." She kept her grip and teeth on the back of the chair. He patted her on the back, trying to be comforting as she finally unclenched her jaw. "This is part of the reason I don't tell anyone when I get injured. I can't deal with this!" She gasped out as Kira pulled out the bandages. "This is the easy part. You're almost done, alright?" His voice was so soft, if Aoi wasn't in such pain she'd have glanced over, making sure he was talking to her. He bandaged her arm carefully, making sure that the gauze was even and wouldn't stick out under her haori.

After a moment she was able to open her eyes and looked over, watching his hands as he pulled the bandaging taught. He noticed her and looked up, locking eyes with her. "Does it hurt?" Aoi shook her head, unable to break eye contact or speak. She felt his breath on her arm as he went back to work and frowned, knowing she was getting goose pimples.

Kira noticed and sighed. "I'll have Unohana-Taicho check you for blood poisoning. You're breaking out in goose bumps." Aoi put her head down in the crook of her other arm, trying to hide her blush. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Kira looked up at her, seeing a light reddening around her neck and reached up, feeling the skin at her neck. Aoi's eyes shot over to him.

"Taicho, please calm down. I'm taking you to Unohana. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's better than to end up living in the fourth squad for the next month." She looked down and sighed. She'd rather tell Unohana than him. She couldn't.

"Before we go, do you want breakfast?" She asked, her eyes on the chair. "I made begniets." Kira looked up as he wrapped the last of the gauze around her arm. "What's a begniet?"

"It's a kind of donut." Kira smiled and sighed. "Alright." He tried to keep from laughing, remembering her love of sweets.

He liked them more than he thought he would. She was right, stuff like this was so much better fresh. He ate and stood, stretching before looking over at her. She looked up as he stretched, noticing how even though she'd thought he'd be so thin he was stronger than she thought, he had such definition. She looked back down and quickly shoved half of a begniet in her mouth.

"We better get to work. If I go to the office, do you promise me you'll go to Unohana and get checked out?"

"Yeah." Aoi frowned. She was going to make another stop, but she couldn't tell him.

"Oh, and Aoi-Taicho?" She looked up and he sighed, his hands on his hips. "I'll get my haori back later. I'll go ahead and get one from my room. Come and let me know when you're done, alright?" She nodded, catching his smile.

He turned and left, seeming oddly happy.

Aoi promised him so she sighed as she stood, walking to the other room and grabbed her uniform.

Unohana looked at the wound, poking and looking after she unwrapped the wound. "This was well cared for. You don't have blood poisoning, so you're ready to go!" She smiled. Aoi nodded and stood. "Why do you seem so depressed?" Unohana asked and Aoi shook her head. "No offense, but I don't know you well enough for that. I'm planning another trip to help with that. Do me a favor, if Kira asks, I was here for about another half hour." Unohana smiled and nodded.

She came to the door and knocked. She was expecting Hitsugaya to open the door, but was surprised when Matsumoto opened it instead. "Oh! I thought you'd be asleep! I was going to tell you to come 'visit' me later!"

"Now you don't have to!" The busty redhead spoke. "What's up?"

"I don't know! I need your help!" Rangiku turned, watching as Aoi flowed into the room. "It's never happened before, I'm so scared! All the time I'm so terrified!" Hitsugaya looked up, half curious, half knowing he didn't really want to know.

"Every time he looks at me I panic! I'm scared to death!" She sat on the couch, Matsumoto walked over, laying her arm across Aoi's back. "Like last night?" She nodded. "It's crazy, I know he won't do that, he won't hurt me like that, but still, every time he looks at me I see his eyes!" She started trembling. Rangiku hugged her close and at that Hitsugaya walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I've known Kira for a long time, he would never do that. You're safe with him." Aoi nodded, trying to let their words sink in. "I couldn't even tell him. Kira asked about the people I used to be around and I couldn't do anything except tell him about the restaurant guy. I couldn't bring myself to mention him."

"It's a painful memory. You have to feel comfortable enough with someone before you tell them about things like that." Aoi nodded. "I didn't let him go to his place last night. I pleaded with him to stay there with me." She laughed sadly, looking over at Matsumoto. "It's not normal to be like this. It's insane. There's something wrong with me."

"No there's not!" Matsumoto contested. Aoi jumped from the couch and shook her head. "It's normal to have feelings, to want to be with someone who reminds you of someone who did such things?" Matsumoto froze. Now that she mentioned it that way, it really was odd. "Love can be an odd and confusing thing sometimes. His appearance may remind you of someone who hurt you, but you can tell that in his heart he's not like that. You've warmed up to him faster than anyone else here."

"I woke up this morning and saw him. It wasn't Kira, It was him. He was there beside me. I freaked out so badly I tried to run and fell on a nail." Matsumoto jumped up. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I bled all over Kira's uniform. I had to tell him about the injury and he cleaned and bandaged it for me." Matsumoto sighed and nodded. She knew he'd been in the fourth squad, he could easily bandage such a would.

But why would he, considering he could more easily heal the wound completely...

"He noticed that I'd gotten goose pimples on my arm from his breath. I blushed and he told me to go to Unohana to get checked for blood poisoning!" Matsumoto looked up at her, curious. "Did you?" Aoi nodded. "Even though you knew you didn't have blood poisoning, you went?" Aoi nodded. "Why?"

"Because I gave him my word that I would. I can't go against him. He's making me want to be what I've never been before. I actually like it when some of the other men flirt with me because he looks. I like doing my job, being a Taicho, because I want him to be proud of me! I woke up this morning and realized I don't even know what kind of food he eats, except he likes begniets."

"He likes what?" Hitsugaya stared at her as she sighed.

"It's a French donut. I don't know anything about his past except he's been betrayed."

"Maybe that's all you need to know. You both know how it feels. You're kindred spirits." Matsumoto said looking at her dreamily. Aoi sighed as she turned, walking back to the door. "I'm sorry for busting in here this early with such awful drama. I just needed to get some of it off of my chest, I guess."

"Before you go," Hitsugaya stopped her and she turned, taking in everything about him. "What is it that you want most from Kira right now? Do you want him near, or are you more afraid of him?" Aoi smiled at him, shaking her head. "It's Kira. It's not him. More than anything, I want his attention. I want to catch his eye." She smiled innocently, causing a smile from the younger captain. "Now you know what you really want. Now you know what to work for." Aoi grinned and turned, running.

"It's sad." Matsumoto sighed and Hitsugaya looked down at her, sitting relaxed on the couch. "What is?"

"If she paid more attention to his attention, she'd realize that all he sees is her." Hitsugaya sighed and nodded. "That's why I don't have those feeling." He said coldly before headed back to his desk. "Matsumoto." She looked over at him with a slight smile. "Hn?"

"Go by there at about three and check up on her." Matsumoto grinned at him. "Hai, Taicho."

It was a few minutes later that Aoi reached the area. She walked into the office, seeing a gathering of people in the room. "Excuse me." She tried to get through to her desk, to find that whatever was happening was drawing so much attention that no one noticed who was trying to push through. "Pardon me." She said a little louder, tapping the man before her, who completely ignored her.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!!" She yelled and they all turned, realizing who was talking and cleared a path. Kira looked up at her, a startled expression on his face. "Oh, thank Kami you're here! We've been ordered to keep an eye across the third squad area. There's been an attack, at least fifteen hollows in Seireitei. They're small, but they're apparently really strong. We should set up a perimeter around the area and see what they can find."

"Seventy five percent. Send half of them to stand on top of the buildings and the other half patrol the streets. A perimeter only works if it's seen going in. If it's small then it may be overlooked. The other twenty five percent, go see if squad four needs any assistance." She looked for Kira's approval, and was disappointed when he sighed. "Why are we sending a quarter of the squad to the fourth squad grounds?"

"We're the largest squad. We have the most people, and they currently have less. The ones that they do have will be busy helping with any injuries, therefore they'll need more man power. It's not about squads, this is about the safety of everyone." Kira nodded, frowning.

He ran through the papers and pulled out names quickly, nodding. "If you're skill level is in the middle twenty percent, please go to Unohana-Taicho and see if they need any assistance. Everyone else, please web out across the city. If you're an even number, watch the rooftops. If you're odd, watch the roadways. The top two percent, please come to me." Everyone dispatched, save four of the shinigami. "You watch the north gate. Keep a lamp lit. You know what to do." They nodded and ran. Aoi watched as they left. "Did you not like my thoughts? You seemed reluctant."

"It's odd, but there are so many things you do, I know it's just your personality and thought process, but you keep reminding me of Amagai." Aoi frowned. "You remind me of someone as well. It's odd that we remind each other of people that have betrayed us." Kira looked at her, surprised. With her sweet disposition and caring nature he couldn't imagine someone betraying her. "Interesting." His eyes narrowed at her. She flinched at the action and turned. "I better head out." She took off before he could protest.

What had just happened? Did she just flinch at him? He sighed, hanging his head down. So he reminded her of someone who betrayed her. That would explain why she kept putting up a barrier against him. It was instinct, to protect herself.

He remembered his instincts from the previous night, his arm curling around her shoulder and sighed, looking down.

He shook his head. It wasn't time for this. It was time to work. There were lives as stake.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The last of the hollow had been sent to the other world by way of zampactoh. Aoi headed back to the office, sighing. This was the first day she'd missed the action. She heard that Kempachi beat up two Fukutaicho and one Taicho to make sure his squad got all of them. She sighed, as she walked through the door. "I heard Kempachi killed all the hollow himself."

"I heard he beat up two Fukutaicho and one Taicho to make sure his squad could get through to them." Kira shook his head. "He'd never clear the way for others to fight, and not join in himself." He kept his eyes on a paper he held in his hands, unnerving Aoi. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Is there anything left for me to do here?"

"Headed out with Matsumoto again?" Aoi looked down, shaking her head. "No, I wanted to be here today." Kira nodded, looking carefully at the paper.

"Is that a Haiku from you?" He lowered the top of the paper, finding her eyes on a spot on the other side of the paper. He held it to his chest, looking before raising it back over his face. "It is."

"It's interesting. What's up with the persimmons, if I can ask?" He looked at her again, only his eyes showing over the paper. "I don't like persimmons. Do you?" She shrugged. "I don't know, I've never had one." He nodded. "That's unusual." She looked at him, surprised. "It is?"

"Yep." He looked back down at the paper.

"Why do you dislike me so?" Kira felt a lump in his throat as he lowered the paper, looking at her through wide eyes, hidden by his hair. "Excuse me?" He didn't think he'd heard her right.

"Whatever I did to offend you, I'm sorry. I won't go against your thoughts on the defense of the city again."

"That's your job. I was out of line." His voice softened as he looked at her, sitting still with a set frown. "I still don't know about all of this. I should have trusted your experience. I didn't mean to anger you at me. Please, whatever I've done, let me know." She looked down, nervously playing with her fingers. "I'm trying to be a good Taicho." She remembered the conversation between Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and herself earlier. "Kira, I'm trying to open up to everyone. I've found I actually like when the guys here flirt with me. I didn't have it at home, and it surprised me here. I know that the reason I like the shinigami to flirt with me is because you always look." His eyes widened. "I want to be a good Taicho. I tried to show off, to add my own worth to the mission. I want to be a captain you can be proud of." He sighed. Back to work.

"I want you to look at me again like you did this morning." That wasn't work related. He looked over the paper, his mouth falling into an 'o' as he listened. The paper was still high enough to hide it, but he was totally captivated by her words. "When you sent me to Unohana this morning to get checked for lead poisoning I told her the reason right then. Your breath on my arm gave me the goose bumps. When you noticed it I blushed. I went and asked Matsumoto what to do. Hitsugaya asked me a question."

"What was that?" Kira's eyes were still wide, he felt his heart pounding in his throat.

She was scared to death. Why was she saying this? What was wrong with her mouth that these words kept coming out, even though she could see the paper still covered his face. She was nearly gasping for breath by now, shaking so badly that she couldn't even fidget with her fingers anymore.

"Long ago someone deeply hurt me. You reminded me so much of him, but I couldn't think of you like him. He asked me what was more prominent, the want to run from you and the memories you bring, or the want to stay by your side, to keep you by mine." Kira's paper lowered , his hand moving on it's own, showing her the look of surprise and hope in his eyes.

"Izuru," He felt a shiver going up his back as she said his name, "It seems that ever since I came here everything I did was to gain your attention. I wanted, I want you to notice me." She clenched, her eyes, hands, arms, all of her clenched up and was terrified of whatever the response was.

She felt his hand on her arm and looked up, afraid of a backlash. His eyes were wider than she'd seen them. There was a blush across his cheeks and she looked down at his hand, laying softly against her lower arm. "I've been fighting with all my power to keep from kissing you. Every time you look at me I nearly scream, it's been so frustrating being so close to you but still so far. It seems like every time I try to get close to you I do something and you pull away." She stared at him, his confession the same as hers. "What?" Her voice was but a whisper and he smiled as he nodded.

"It's been driving me insane. Aoi-Taicho, you have the ability to madden me without even trying. I never thought I'd welcome seeing another Taicho in the mornings, but I can barely sleep knowing I'll get to see you the next day. Last night was blissful to me, I was so worried that you'd wake and feel that me being there was regrettable." She shook her head, her smile returning, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I tried to make something I thought you might like. I don't usually cook for others, I don't like their judging, but I wanted you to enjoy it. I wanted you to be happy with me in the morning."

Kira smiled, chuckling as he shook his head. "I'm glad you told me about this. I don't know if I could have stood another day of it." She blushed brighter as his hand held tighter onto her arm. "Aoi, Please, from this day accept me?" He looked at her, wondering what was going through her head as she stared. "I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of thing yet!" She finally gasped, causing Kira to realize she'd taken it wrong. "No! Aoi, I'm asking you out! I'm not-"

"Heh..." Her laugh was as nervous as could be. "That, Izuru, I'll accept." She smiled at him, catching a tear as it left her eye. He reached up to the other eye, wiping the tear away just as it left her eye. "It looks like I drove you nearly as mad as you did me." She nodded, unable to peel the grin from her lip.

By four all of the work was done. No more reports were coming in, they had most of the mission returns from the day completed, the only ones left were the ones that hadn't been returned yet. Kira looked at her as he slid the last report onto the stack and sighed. "Do you want to accompany me into town? I have a few things do to there." Aoi turned and nodded. "I'd love to." She smiled. From her tone Kira could tell that the massive amounts of work from the day wore on her. She stood and stretched, sighing before walking over by the door to wait for him to be ready.

They walked through town, Kira and her asking each other random questions. "What's your favorite color?" He asked her and she looked up with a grin. "Blue, of course. What's yours?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "I like blue, but I'm even between it, red and black." Aoi nodded, sipping a strawberry milk tea. The straw kept swirling around in her mouth and Kira couldn't help but wonder why out of all of the facial changes she had her mouth was always her biggest change. Her eyes were the most expressive, but she was always changing the way her mouth worked. "How long did you have to practice to graduate from the school?" Kira looked down to see her think. "I got into Seireitei and started school the next day. That was nearly three weeks ago." Kira froze. She went through the whole of the schooling in two weeks? They didn't allow that back when he was in unless they had a bankai. "Do you have a bankai?" She smiled at him, shaking her head. "My turn!" He smiled at her, forgetting about the rules. Each asked one question, then the other. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"When did you last write?" He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"You wrote Haiku, it was on the news paper you were reading earlier, remember? I can tell that you've been busy, and seeing as you've just gotten back to having a Taicho, I was wondering when was the last time you were able to write?" Kira frowned. "I don't even remember. It's been a while." She nodded, sighing. "If you want to, I can give you a break if you feel inspiration hit." She grinned at him, her tea cradled softly in her hands, the straw never leaving her lip.

"Okay, so, On to my question. Aoi, is Senbon Ai your bankai?" She looked at him wide eyed. "No, how did you know I had a bankai?"

"You went through the school in two weeks. They only do that in certain situations. First, there's a shortage of Taicho and they've found someone who has a bankai and can pass the classes on one or two days per class, or if there's a catastrophic problem and there's a need to replenish the shinigami." Aoi nodded. "I kind of figured it wasn't, that your shikai had two moves. That's interesting." She looked up and stopped swirling the straw. "Is it that unusual?"

"Two part shikai, never tried a persimmon, you're a very interesting person." He smiled at her and she grinned, the straw bitten between her back teeth. "Oh!" She grinned wider, pointing to a stall at the corner. She grabbed his arm and sped up, causing a laugh from the blond as he realized where they were going. He didn't even notice the one they passed on the way. "Dango?! Seriously? How do you not gain any weight with all the sweets you eat?" She laughed and shook her head. "You already asked your question!" She turned and they laughed as they went under the curtain.

Renji watched wide eyed at the closeness the two now had. Something had happened. Byakuya-Taicho wasn't going to be happy about this. Renji groaned as he thought about how the Taicho would respond, probably running them through exercises till they dropped. He would have to fix this. He would have to do something...

He ran off towards the tower as quickly as possible.

Aoi and Kira walked through his door about nine that evening. She looked around, realizing she'd not been in his quarters. It was very traditionally decorated. Lots of bamboo and straw were used. She looked at one of the wall scrolls and smiled. "This is beautiful!" It was a painting of Kira with his sword at the ready. She looked at the name and frowned. "Who's Gin?"

Kira froze and turned to the scroll. He looked at it and frowned, walking over and slowly taking it from the wall. He turned and walked to the kitchen, laying the scroll on the table. He put away the groceries they'd bought and turned taking the scroll and took her arm carefully, leading her from the room.

She was curious as to what was going on as they neared the arena, as he looked confused and sad, and hadn't said a word. They lowered and he laid the scroll out in the center of the arena, reaching into his vest and pulled out a letter, laying it on the scroll. "The scroll was painted by Ichimaru Gin, who was my Taicho. The letter here is a note, one left behind after Amagai Taicho died. He'd asked my forgiveness. He knew, even before he started his attack that I would be troubled by his actions. He was a good man, save his hatred for Yamamoto-Taicho." He reached out and sighed as a small ball of kidou erupted from his hand, hitting the note and scroll, burning the two to ashes.

"I promise you this. I will follow you to hell and back, no matter what. Don't betray me. Don't betray me and don't die on me. I can't handle it anymore." He turned and walked away, leaving her there to think about what he'd just said.

She frowned as the light from the fire died. She didn't want to hurt him, but it seemed that he kept so many of these tremendous memories around that it was impossible for her to avoid it.

He told her not to betray him. He didn't say the squad, he didn't say Seireitei, just him. She knelt down and sighed, burning a corner of the note that had escaped the fire. She froze as she looked at it, standing and backing away. She heard a voice behind her and turned.

"He can be so over-emotional sometimes. It's best to ignore it."

"Him..." She turned to Renji and shook her head. He noticed the look on her face and panicked. "Hey, what's that look for? I'm not here to do anything improper." She gasped, finally able to draw breath, not realizing she hadn't taken any in. "It was him?! How! This..." She ran her hands to her hair and shook her head.

"Izuru, I need you." Renji frowned. Something was going on that he didn't know about. He walked over to her. "Hey, do you want me to get you back to the-" She screamed as his hand touched her shoulder, shaking her head and she reached out, quickly snapping his wrist.

She darted away, leaving Renji there staring after her. What in the hell was that?! He cradled his hand and frowned. It was only a second later that Kira showed up. "Renji?! What are you-"

"Crazy bitch broke my wrist and took off! I was just asking if she wanted help, and who in the hell is Izur-" He turned and remembered. "Oh."

Kira's eyes widened. He looked over and sighed. "Renji-Fukutaicho, I apologize." He took off after her.

Renji frowned. He would go to Unohana and get his wrist fixed, then he'd be going to report to Byakuya-Taicho. This was odd.

He'd been running, looking for any trace of her reiatsu, but couldn't. He'd gone and had the tower put up a light to get her to come in after an hour. "Something's happened. She aparently broke Abarai's wrist. I've been searching for her, but I can't find her."

The guard nodded and walked over, putting in her lamp. Kira slumped to the floor and sighed. "Go home." The guard spoke softly and Kira looked up. "I can't. I have to find her. I can't rest till I do."

"Go home and sleep. You're tired, therefore running and thinking slower. You'll have better luck finding her if you're well rested. If she shows up, I'll send her to you, alright?" Kira sighed. He had a point. "Alright." The guard smirked as soon as Kira's back was to him. It was easy to get him to listen, just use a little logic. Even if the logic is flawed, half of the time Kira would listen.

Kira walked back to his house and walked in, sighing. He closed the door behind himself, sighing and heard a sound. He looked up, seeing Aoi in the corner, curled up in a ball. He nearly ran over, grasping her shoulder.

She jumped up, looked at him for a moment before gasping in air, throwing her arms around him. "Izuru!" She sobbed and he just stood still. "I'm sorry if you thought I was mad at you. I didn't want you all upset!"

"Makoto!" She gasped into his haori, pressing herself to him. You knew Makoto!" Kira froze. "Kifune?"

She sobbed and nodded, her body racking with every attempt for breath. "I killed him." He was curious at this and she looked up, eyes wide. "You killed-" He nodded and she pulled him close again.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Izuru!" He looked down at her with surprise. The one that had betrayed her. "What did he do to you?"

"He grew up with me. He was my only real friend. He left and came to join the shinigami. I didn't see him for years! I'd given up on him coming back to me when he finally showed back up about three years ago. I was so happy he was back!" She sobbed, shaking her head. "I can't believe... I couldn't believe he would... that' he'd..."

Kira wrapped his arms around her. It was still too painful for her. "If you're still not comfortable, you don't have to."

"He beat me up. I lost consciousness and when I woke up..." She shook like a leaf, remembering and it dawned on him. "Oh." Kira pulled her in tighter, placing his hand on the nape of her neck. "He raped you, didn't he?"

"It's like it wasn't him! That's the reason I can be so anti-social, I'm scared to let people get too close to me, to let my guard down because someone that you've known for nearly two thousand years can do that..." She sobbed and Kira nodded.

"Don't worry about that anymore. He's paid for his crimes with his life, and I promise you this, if anyone here tries that, just call for me. I'll come save you, no matter what." She nodded but didn't loosen her grip on him. He sighed and picked her up, taking her to his room. He set her down on the futon before turning and leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later with one of her kimono and ran his fingers over her eyes, causing them to close. "Just trust me." She nodded as he reached back, untying the obi. She was suddenly terrified at his closeness.

He softly pulled the Taicho's haori from her shoulders and reached down, untying her hakama. She gasped and he stopped, again pulling her in for a light embrace. "Please trust me." She steadied herself before nodding again. He finished the untying and undid the straps on her uniform's top, causing her to blush, feeling more ashamed than embarrassed. He pulled the sleeves from her shoulders and turned her, laying her down on the futon. Tears kept streaming from her eyes, the embarrassment and terror kept mounting as he reached down, taking her shoes from her.

This struck a little familiar. He'd done this one day before, not realizing she'd been sober. Izuru.

This was Izuru. He wouldn't. She sighed as he reached up, sliding her hakama from her. She gasped, again terrified by his touch as she laid there, naked before him. She could feel his eyes on her and it took all of her power not to cover herself. His hands touched next at her shoulders. He sat her back up and she felt the soft material of the kimono slide up her arms. He slowly brought the front of the kimono around, covering her and she finally let out her breath. He laid her back down and rolled her softly to her side then back, covering her the rest of the way. He tied the sash at her waist and she was finally able to stop crying. She sighed as he nuzzled down beside her. "You can open your eyes if you want to now." She opened her eyes and looked at him, laying beside her, wearing a silk pair of black shorts. He reached over and brought his blanket across them, laying his arm across her stomach.

"Thank you." He spoke softly by her ear and she looked up at him. "Knowing what had happened to you, knowing fully what was going on, you let me do that. You exposed yourself completely to me today, both physically and mentally. I was wondering who had betrayed you, how they'd done it, but now I know. You let me in, and you trusted me when I asked you to."

She felt her eyes lower slightly, the tiredness from the day wearing greatly on her. "I told you this morning, whenever you needed me to, I'd be here for you. I think you need that now, more than you did then." She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling him surround her. His hand reached up and lightly caressed her cheek, her head turned lightly to him and he reached down, kissing her softly.

She gasped, her eyes shot open as she looked at him, now feeling totally awake. He smiled at her and laid his head down closing his eyes. He laid there for a moment, but knew she was still staring at him. He looked down through one half open eye. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, her hand gently raised, covering her lip. The thought dawned on him and his other eye opened. "Aoi, that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

She looked down, pulling her hand from her mouth and looked at it as she nodded. He smiled at her, the innocence that she had. He laughed lightly as she looked back over to him, enjoying the look on her face. She was surprised, but he could tell that she was happy.

"Sleep." He groaned, faking misery. She reached up, her hands on his shoulders and he opened his eyes, curious as she looked him in the eye.

She leaned forwards, kissing him, her lips softer than he'd thought. He reached up and laid his hand on her back, she relaxed a little, her hands tightening on his shoulders.

She was so confused! She wanted more of this! She wanted more of him, but just a second ago she'd been terrified by the thought of being naked before him.

Kira was doing everything in his power to keep from deepening this sweet kiss. He felt his stomach twist at her touch, the way her hands slid down his chest.

He leaned back into the pillow and gasped for air. His eyes widened at her, the look on her face. She was more shocked by her own kiss than his. "Aoi, I don't have the willpower for this right now." He tried to keep his look calm, and smiled at her apologetically. She nodded and laid down, her cheek against his chest. "Izuru?"

"Hn?" He looked at her, unable to hide his smile.

"Thank you." She nuzzled into him and smiled, closing her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aoi woke early the next morning and went to his kitchen. There wasn't really much there so she went to her apartment and grabbed a few things, going back to his place to cook.

She'd made ham and cheese omelets, toast and was just starting to make the tea when he came out of the room, smiling at her. "I see you went back to your apartment."

"You didn't really have much here besides green tea and rice. I thought you went grocery shopping yesterday."

"I got cleansers and shampoo. I don't eat much here." She nodded. She served the food and he ate happily, noticing her eating slowly. "Is everything alright?"

"I keep expecting to wake up." She smiled with a light blush as she took another bite. She looked up at him and her eyes closed as her head softly rolled to the side. He smiled back at her.

His back wasn't hurting anymore.

He'd had this pain in his back for years. It wasn't anything major, just a muscular ache. Unohana had once said it was because his sleeping posture wasn't very good. He'd tried sleeping on a pillow, but it didn't work.

She did. It was so wonderful to be near her. She was helping him through so many of his problems, and he had a feeling she knew the feeling right now as well. It was absolute bliss.

There was a knock at the door and Aoi looked as Kira walked over, opening the door. "Kira Izuru?" He nodded and she heard a voice outside snicker. "Nice shorts." He sighed, leaning against the door frame, blocking Aoi from sight.

"We need to speak to Aoi-Taicho. She's not in her apartment. Do you know where she is?" Kira nodded and switched to the other side of the door frame. "Right here."

The two men stepped in and Kira looked over at her, curious. "Aoi-Taicho, you've been reassigned. Please come with us." Kira's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You'll know soon enough what's going on. Aoi, please go get changed." She nodded and walked back to the other room.

Kira turned to them. "You won't tell me what's happening with my Taicho?"

"She's not your Taicho anymore. You're to come to the tower as well. Please, go get dressed." Kira nodded and turned. "I'll follow. I can't enter with her in that state." They looked.

"I don't know, you guys looked pretty intimate there a moment ago." Kira turned to them and shook his head. "It's not like that." They shrugged and waited till she came out.

"Izuru..." She turned to him and he smiled, waving at her as she leaped towards the tower. The smile slid instantly off his face. He'd put that look on to try and keep her a little more confident, but he was totally lacking that himself right now. He ran back and got dressed. He was getting to the tower as soon as possible.

By the time he got there he knew there was trouble. Yamamoto looked at him with a frown and handed the white Taicho's haori to him. "For the next while you're acting Taicho. It's temporary."

"Sir, please, what about Aoi-Taicho?" He heard her and looked over, standing with her obi on and her head down. She was furious and he could tell. "I'm not your Taicho for the time being." Kira's eyes widened. "Are you the Fukutaicho?"

"Of the sixth division." Kira turned to Byakuya, standing beside her. "What?!" He yelled and Aoi nearly whispered. "Izuru." He turned to her, clenching the white haori in his hand. "No! This is Bullsh-"

"IZURU!" Aoi yelled, not turning to face him and he stilled, his eyes wide on her. "Please behave yourself before Yamamoto-Taicho." Byakuya looked down at her. She was able to stop the avalanche that was about to come forth with only his name. Kira frowned. He nodded and looked at the haori. It was the one she'd just been wearing. This was a last minute change.

"I'll do my best." Aoi sighed relieved. Yamamoto nodded. "Your previous Taicho said she required you to have someone work as your Fukutaicho while she's away. Abarai will act under you." Kira nodded as he slid on the haori. She looked over, afraid. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"This is a temporary movement. Byakuya-san has told me that this girl has had a mental lapse and broke Abarai's wrist yesterday. Kira-kun has had to chase her all around Seireitei nearly nightly for the last five days. I think it's a good idea to give her a little experience before giving her such a responsibility as Taicho."

"Yamamoto-sama, How long are you going to keep things this way?"

"That depends. She may never be ready. Byakuya-sama will be the one to tell me. She may be back to third squad in as little as two or three years."

Kira looked at him, his eyes wide, his jaw dropped. "Years?"

Aoi looked over, worried now more for Kira than herself. Byakuya looked down at her. "Abarai will have his belongings moved out of the Fukutaicho's quarters within the hour. You have till the end of the day to move your belonging. Aoi nodded. "Hai, Taicho. Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Come to my office and I'll let you know, depending on the time." Aoi bowed and looked over as Yamamoto turned away. Aoi walked up and looked at Kira with a sad smile. "Maybe when I come back I'll be able to make you proud."

"I just want you to be there. I don't care if you're a Taicho or a Fukutaicho, I just..." He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. Yamamoto watched with gleeful eyes from the shadows. He stepped back out and cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "You know, you don't always have to stay in the quarters you're assigned. Also, with a situation like this, I'll add that absence makes the heart grow fonder." He smiled as he turned and this time actually left.

It was only a few hours later that her belongings were moved. She'd looked around the rooms as Renji came in and frowned at her. "I'm sorry." She looked up and frowned. "It's not your fault. How's your wrist?" He looked down at the cast and sighed. "It could have been worse. Why'd you break it?" He looked at her and she sighed, shaking her head. "I was having a moment. I'd just discovered something that has haunted me for a few years had something to do with Izuru."

"Who the hell is Izu- oh, never mind." He remembered. "Byakuya-Taicho is a great leader. I know you'll do well with him." Aoi nodded. "Thank you. I'd better go. He wants me back as quickly as possible." Renji nodded as she walked past him with the last of her stuff, a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap she'd never had the chance to use.

She knocked at Kira's door. It was a moment later that he opened, his eyes instantly lightening when he saw her. "Aoi-Taicho!"

"Izuru!" She dropped her bag and ran in, throwing her arms around him. "I'm sorry about yelling earlier! I wanted to tell you that!" She gasped, seeing him taking a lot more out of her than she thought it would. "I didn't want you to get in trouble! Not over me." She looked up at him and he smiled, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I need to tell you something as well. I know we've only really been together for a day. I know that this is going to be hard on us, and I just wanted to let you know, it's alright. You're going through a lot, things are changing all the time for you right now, so, if I'm one of those changes, it's alright. I'd never really had a girlfriend before. I can handle being alone." She looked at him, mortified.

"No! Don't think like that!"

"It's alright. I had you to myself for the day, I got to know you and for me, that was the most wonderful thing ever." She laid her head against his chest and he sighed, taking in her scent. "I hope, however, that you'll come to visit often. I'd like it more if you stayed with me." She looked up at him and nodded. "I know Byakuya-Taicho will probably not let you come here that often, so I'll see what I can do." She nodded and turned, picking up the bag she'd held before. "Here, this is for you." Kira looked at the bag and nodded. "I'll try and come back tomorrow night. Is that okay?" She whispered and he nodded. "That would be great." She reached up and kissed him.

Kira felt himself break. He could feel his heart shatter. He knew what would happen. She'd visit him a few times in the first week, maybe once or twice the week after that, then maybe once in the beginning of the month after that.

Then she'd be gone. She'd fall for her new Taicho. Kira smiled. He didn't think he'd had a chance at all in the first place, so he'd already done so much better than he ever would have thought.

He got the chance to spend time with her, to see her smile for him alone.

The chance to fall in love.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I have to go." He nodded and watched as she disappeared over the houses.

It was a few hours later that she was finishing the unpacking. She lifted an armload of groceries and started to head for the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door.

Aoi shoved the door open with her foot as she passed, calling behind her. "Please give me a moment!" She dropped the stuff to the table and turned, wiping the condensation on her hakama.

"I trust the moving is going well." Byakuya watched her with interest as she bowed before him. "Yes, Taicho." She was surprised when he lifted her by the shoulder to standing. "Is there anything you dislike about your new apartment?"

"The wood's darker. I bought all my decor for the honey colored wood, but I think I can make due." She smiled and he nodded.

"The building here is set up the same as the third squad's area, but I don't live across the office. My house is two blocks to the east." Aoi nodded. "If there's anything you need, just let me know."

"Hai, Taicho." She nodded

"Oh, and Aoi, Please be at the office at eight for training." Aoi nodded. "Hai, Taicho."

Byakuya stepped back, closing the door. Aoi looked around and sighed. She needed to go back to work.

She woke early and frowned. She didn't want to be awake yet, but she had to be at work in two hours. She went to work, making up random foods and got them all together. She packed up a basket and went to the third squad's area.

Kira didn't open his door, she figured he was asleep and she crept in, knowing he never locked his door. She placed the basket on the table and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, going quickly to work.

She was about three letters in when she heard a soft pat on the ground behind her and turned to see him standing there, soaking wet in a towel. "Aoi!"

"I know you have a tendency to skip breakfast..." She stepped back, showing off the basket and he looked at her, trying to keep from laughing at her expression. "Why do you look so terrified?"

"I technically just broke into a Captain's quarters, now you're my sempai. I don't think that goes well in court." Kira walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Aoi, Consider this your second home. You're allowed in whenever you want."

"You're so warm..." Aoi said absently, nuzzling into his chest, the moisture sticking her to him.

Kira felt a shiver go up his back and stepped back. "I can't this morning, I don't have the willpower." Aoi blushed and stepped back. "I, uh..." She turned and went to the kitchen, grabbing two plates.

They ate quickly, as Aoi knew Byakuya would probably be visiting her soon to make sure she wasn't lost trying to find the office.

She went to the door after taking care of the dishes, ignoring Kira's protests. "I'll be back soon!" She smiled at him and kissed him softly before running off, Kira waving after her.

She was only about halfway to the quarters when she was stopped. "Aoi!"

"Hitsugaya-Taicho!" She waved and he frowned, noticing the armband. "You're the sixth squad's Fukutaicho?" His eyes narrowed and she nodded. "Such bad timing, too. Me and Izuru started going out." Hitsugaya nearly choked on his own tongue.

"What?!"

"Yeah, the next morning I was demoted and switched places with Abarai. Izuru's acting Taicho of the third squad for now."

"This is good." Hitsugaya smiled and Aoi looked over. "What?"

"There would be problems if you or Kira had been switched to Taicho of another team, but seeing as he's still in third squad and you're now in sixth. With me being Taicho, I can ask Byakuya for assistance and he'll usually send his Taicho. I'll see about strengthening relations between the tenth and third squads." He winked at her and Aoi smiled. "Please, Hitsugaya, can you send Matsumoto over later? Get her to come up with some excuse for me to get out. I need a little time for girl talk." Hitsugaya nodded.

"I'll try. We're swamped today. I'm just hoping she shows up before noon. Be on alert. The sixth squad goes to the human world all the time for missions. You may end out over there for days or even months at a time."

"MONTHS?!" Aoi whimpered in despair. "Abarai has probably spent about thirty to fifty percent of his time for the last few years there." Aoi nodded, groaning. "Oh, Byakuya-Taicho's probably waiting for me." Hitsugaya looked at her with a sigh. "How early is he telling you go go in?"

"Eight. I'll be there in about three minutes, and I'm supposed to be there in fifteen minutes, but from how he seems I better be early." Hitsugaya nodded. "He's a hard ass. Just be thankful you weren't MY Fukutaicho. I'm worse." He grinned before headed out.

Aoi reached the sixth squad office at ten till, still giggling at herself about Hitsugaya's remark. "I'm glad to see you're punctual."

Aoi turned, her hands behind her back and for a flashing moment his eyes were soft. She watched, surprised before nodding. "I'll do my best, Byakuya-Taicho!" He nearly smiled as he slid open the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Aoi was already fairly familiar with the papers, how to order and assign, the parts that needed to be filled in, but there were other things that she'd never been taught about her job. Byakuya was more than happy to throw her into them.

She was put in charge of preparing the itinerary for squad exercises, which her squad hadn't even done. She felt kind of oblivious at the thought that it hadn't entered her mind.

She was dead tired by the end of the day, Matsumoto came by but wasn't able to pull her away. She'd really wanted to get the work done before she headed out, but when Matsumoto got there she knew she wouldn't be done anytime soon. "Matsumoto, I'll try and meet you tomorrow sometime, I'm gonna be busy all day." She sighed, an armload of books she was taking to the academy. Matsumoto sighed. "Alright. I'll make sure to break you out tomorrow." Matsumoto took off at top speed and Aoi frowned.

She returned to the office at seven-thirty, after handling three hollow dispatches herself, being told by Byakuya that she wasn't to use her Zampactoh for any of them.

She had changed after the last one, her uniform was massively missing. She gave her report on site, Byakuya following shortly after to see her work.

She wasn't in the least surprised that he kept his eyes averted as she held the front of her haori up with her hand, more covering her chest with her arm. "Please go change and return to the office."

"Hai, Taicho." She gasped for air and used Shunpo to get to her room without being seen.

She snuck in and sighed. She was getting a moment to catch her breath.

She leaned back against the wall and sighed, drifting off to sleep the instant she blinked.

Needless to say she wasn't thrilled when a moment later the door opened, her falling to the floor outside, looking up with weary eyes at Byakuya.

She jumped up, spinning and covered her chest again with her hand. "Sorry! I'll be ready in a moment!" She bowed, hoping the angle would block her bare chest and tired eyes. He nodded curtly and turned, walking back to the office.

She changed quickly, washing her arms and face with a cloth before headed out.

Her uniform was destroyed. She looked through her closet, only to remember the other had been in the cloths hamper when she'd gotten there. She changed into a sakura print yukata and grabbed her purple obi, which Byakuya had told her not to wear when she'd shown up that day. Unfortunately it was that or a black sash. He'd probably understand...

She went into the office, still tying the badge around her arm. "You're late." Byakuya stated flatly, tapping the stack of papers in his hand flat against the table. "Gomen-nassai!" She bowed, glad that her face was more covered by the darkness of the room. He stood, placing the papers onto the side table and turned to her, his eyes never really reaching her. "Please follow me." She nodded and followed, one step behind.

She was more terrified than relieved that this wasn't another mission, but a welcome party. She looked around the room, Byakuya at the head of the room barely spoke a word, other than to introduce her and comment about her outfit. "I hope you don't plan to wear that to work." He spoke cruelly, almost at a snarl. "Gomen, My uniform was ruined, the spare is in the wash. I'll have it ready by tomorrow." Byakuya nodded.

"This is Aoi. She doesn't appear to have a family name. She'll be replacing Abarai for the time being. I'll expect you all to treat her as you do myself."

"She's naive to the world of the shinigami, so don't be surprised if she does not know the simple tasks. She's here to learn, and therefore, we're being asked to teach her." After that there wasn't a word spoken between the two.

She left the room after the food was eaten, the sake drank and made her way back to her room, knowing she'd have to have the cloths on the line before she went to sleep.

It was nearly midnight when she finally started to hang them. She sighed, totally exhausted as she wiped her forehead with her arm, taking a step back to make sure the uniform hung as to not get any wrinkles.

"You did well today." She turned to see Byakuya standing by her back door, his eyes looking at her, more curious than anything else. "Thank you, Taicho. I'll try harder tomorrow, I promise." Byakuya nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow will be more difficult. You have a mission in the real world. You'll be there overnight." Her eyes widened. "Taicho, please, not tomorrow, I have plans."

"Kira-kun will still be here after your mission is over. It's important to take your work above your social life." Aoi stared for a moment before nodding, sighing. "Hai, Taicho."

He turned and started to walk away but stopped, thinking for a second. "Abarai tells me that the human world is very enjoyable on these missions. It may not be as bad as you believe." She nodded again, not even thinking about his words at this.

He could tell she was upset, but he had to do this. He had to teach her the real work behind being a Taicho. Only then could she really learn to understand him.

She woke at six. She didn't know why she kept waking so early, but she did. She ran to the kitchen, throwing together some omelets before running out and getting her uniform. She knocked at Kira's door, having a feeling he wouldn't answer. She walked in and went to his room.

She had to see him. Even if he didn't know she was there, she had to see him if just for a moment. She was so disappointed when he wasn't there.

She went to the office, finding only Abarai there and sighed. "Aoi-Fukutaicho, is there something you need?" She shook her head. She went back to his quarters and wrote out a note to lay on the basket.

'I wanted to see you to tell you, but you weren't here. I'm being sent to the human world overnight. I'll see you tomorrow.

I miss you.

Aoi'

She didn't like this. She was totally unhappy about this whole thing. She looked around as if she'd never see the room again and sighed. She turned and headed back to her squad. She wanted to be early, hoping there would be some orientation before she went.

No such luck.

Abarai was there, as was Matsumoto and Hitsugaya. They met at the Senkai gate, finding Byakuya there, looking over them. "Abarai, you know what to do. Keep Aoi-Fukutaicho informed as well as possible."

"Hai, Taicho." He bowed and Byakuya turned to her.

"I apologize for this. I hadn't intended for you to leave like this." She bowed, unable to keep the disappointment from her face. "Hai, Taicho." She looked up at him, surprised to find the look on his face almost as disappointed as hers. "Hitsugaya-Taicho will be your acting Taicho during this mission. I ask, though, that you stay near Abarai, as he's most familiar with the customs. You're dismissed." Aoi nodded. "Hai, Taicho."

Hitsugaya turned to them. "Let's go."

They walked through the gate, landing in the interesting world of the humans which she'd been in twice before, but never for long. "Aoi, Don't use the honorifics here. It confuses the living." Aoi looked at him, nearly startled. "We're spending time with the humans?!"

He grinned and nodded. "Have you ever been in a gigai?"

They landed before a shop, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya talking about someone they knew from here, Abarai unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Hey, it's the freeloader!" Aoi heard and turned, seeing a young boy grinning at Abarai. "You brat!" He gritted his teeth as someone else opened the door. She looked at them and nodded, opening the door to the shop and backed up, allowing them entrance. She smiled at the little girl who smiled back, about the same.

They walked in and Aoi noticed the reiatsu. She frowned, looking around, reaching for her sword. "That won't be necessary." She heard and looked over at Hitsugaya who slowly shook his head, telling her not to.

"Domo! Welcome to my shop!" She looked at the door to see the man she'd seen by the soccer game looking them over.

"I see we have a new face."

"Ohayo! I'm Aoi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Urahara-san." He looked at her with a bit of surprise. "Hitsugaya, I wasn't aware that anyone other than you and Byakuya-sama had manners." His eyes shifted over to Abarai, who sniffed, plopping down. "We're here on a mission. We need to get her a gigai, and-"

"A place to stay. I know." Urahara grinned as he looked over. "I'll have to charge your Taicho."

"That's alright. It's-"

"Me." Aoi turned and saw Kira walk in after. "Izuru!" She lit up and Abarai's face grew red. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had a talk with Yamamoto-Taicho. Due to the distress of my recent life, I've been granted an overnight visit here. I've already paid the dues for this visit for everyone." Kira smiled and Aoi couldn't break the grin from her face. "I took you omelets this morning. I guess you didn't get them."

"I did. That's how I knew what to do to beat you here." Aoi smiled, looking over and noticing the smug smiles Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were trying to hide from the beet red Abarai. "This isn't a vacation! We have work to do!"

"And I'll join you." He handed the papers over to Abarai. "Sorry, Renji, I've been officially assigned to this mission." Abarai looked over the papers and sighed. "Hai, Taicho."

It was about three hours later that Aoi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Kira were walking through town. Abarai was furious, walking behind them with his face thoughtful, looking back over at a certain area of town. Aoi frowned after a while, wondering. "Abarai-Fukutaicho, is there something over there?"

"It's Renji. No."

"It's his boyfriend." Matsumoto grinned, swatting Aoi in the arm playfully. Aoi could feel reiatsu of many people in the same place. She noticed the energy changed with each one, something was interesting here.

"That's hot." She had a random Freudian slip and Matsumoto and Hitsugaya just stared, jaws dropped. She turned, confused as to why everyone else had stopped and noticed the attempted hiding of laughter of Kira. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know what you just said?" Abarai asked, just as surprised by the raunchy remark of the innocent Fukutaicho. "Me and a boyfriend, you said 'that's hot'." Aoi stilled, paling at the thought. "Abarai-Fuku-"

"Renji."

"Renji, I apologize! I didn't mean to!" He shook his head. "I'm just surprised. Oi, Rangiku-san." She turned and he frowned at her. "I don't swing that way." Matsumoto was let down by the lack of response. "At all?" Hitsugaya asked, surprising everyone there.

"No, I would maybe consider Ishida, but I think he's yours." Renji walked forwards, smiling at the collective hiss from behind him.

"Oh, not you guys." Aoi looked forwards to see a young man standing before them with a frown. "What are shinigami doing in Karakura town this time? I can protect this city with Ichigo, we don't need you." He lifted his glasses with his finger and Aoi just stared. "You can see us?"

Ishida stared for a moment, so surprised by the lack of intelligence at the remark that he took a second to make sure he'd said everything right. "Of course, who else would I be talking to? Renji, Go home. We don't need you."

"Go to hell." Renji frowned, sticking out his tongue as he passed. "So, where's Ichigo?"

"How should I know?" Ishida looked up at him, the determined anger in his eyes never wavering.

"Oi, Ishida." Hitsugaya got his attention. "This is Aoi. She's new. Don't try and assimilate her or anything." Aoi bowed low. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Don't." Ishida looked her over carefully. "I'm a quincy. I hate the shinigami."

"I don't mind." She smiled, throwing the young man off his mark. "What?"

"I'm not entirely sure I'm in agreement with this whole thing. I don't like the politics involved." She smiled, catching everyone off guard.

"Eh, Aoi, that's treasonous talk." Hitsugaya frowned and she looked down. "I don't mind." She smiled politely.

"That's not the point." Ishida sighed, "It's whether the Taicho minds."

"He understands." She smiled and Kira looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I ran across him this morning. I was really stressed out. You know." She turned to Kira with a sad look.

"I lost my temper." Kira paled. "What did you do? Is it going to stop you from regaining my position?!"

"It went something like this. 'Hello, Aoi. Beautiful morning.' ' Shove it, you vindictive old bastard! I hope you rot in hell', or something like that." Kira and Hitsugaya just stared, fear evident in every little piece of them. Matsumoto covered her mouth, trying to keep from laughing. "You can tell he really likes you."

"What do you mean?" Aoi looked at her. "If anyone save you, Ukitake and Kyouraku said that, he'd have killed them. Kyouraku and Ukitake would at least have black eyes. He didn't do anything?"

"He laughed. I bet Izuru had just talked to him..." She smiled, breaking the men from their statuesque positions. Ishida lightly raised an eyebrow, again shifting his glasses. "Who's Izuru?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She sighed, shifting her position as she sat. She didn't like this feeling. It felt like she was too covered, like there was clothing all over her, across her face, in her mouth, it was gross. "I don't like this." She frowned and Izuru reached out, laying his arm across her. The feeling was odd, his skin felt different. She leaned over, nuzzling into his chest, causing the young quincy to raise his eyebrows. "Hn..." He looked down, sipping his tea.

"Where is he..." Renji frowned, looking out through the window. Ishida wasn't unaware of Renji's odd behavior and smiled lightly. "So, Abarai, Looks like you're not happy about some of the changes made lately either."

"I'm the Fukutaicho of the third squad. Kira's my Taicho. He's not really even a Taicho!" He huffed and Ishida nodded. "Are you really mad about that stuff?" Ishida's eyes shifted over and Renji frowned. "You've got the wrong idea. I barely know her."

"Then why do you keep looking over at her? Every second they're together you seem more angry."

"Shut up, emo little quincy bitch." He frowned, barely even paying attention to his own words. Ishida knew he'd hit nerves with that.

But the bigger question now remained.

Where had Renji learned the word emo?

"Does it stop feeling like this? Do you get used to it after a while?" Aoi frowned, feeling her own arms. "You do. I've been in mine for over a hundred years. It feels totally normal now."

"After a hundred years anything would feel normal." Ishida rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door and Ichigo came in. Aoi slightly remembered him. "I think I saw you once."

"You're the Taicho that took out the six Menos Grande yourself! Aoi, right?" Aoi nodded standing and bowing. "I'm now the Fukutaicho for the sixth squad. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise. Urahara, I heard that Seireitei had a mission and I'm supposed to be involved?"

"Ichigo!" A beautiful redheaded girl came in and grinned, grasping one of his arms in the same fashion Aoi did with Kira. She smiled up at him. "You know you're not leaving without me!" She smiled and looked into the room. "Hey, Urahara-san! How's business?"

"Good! How's school?"

"I'm second in the class!" She smiled and Urahara smiled back.

"Oh, Orohime, Aoi. Aoi, Orohime." Ichigo did a half assed introduction, but it worked. They smiled and nodded, Orohime looked a little surprised that the girl was curled up with Kira. Aoi closed her eyes, feeling Kira there. She was feeling a little more comfortable...

The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.

"Hey, you don't want to miss the briefing." Kira smiled at her and she nodded, doing her best to stay awake. "Breathing takes too much effort." She sighed, oblivious to the near choke of the young man with the glasses. "The alternative's not the best, thought." Urahara smiled at her and she nodded, hiding her slight reddening cheeks.

Kira noticed this. He smiled and stood, stretching. "You know, I actually have other things to do today. Aoi, can I talk to you a second before I leave?" She stood, totally confused. "Alright."

The back room was horrific. Disorder and insanity seemed to reign supreme, but Kira didn't seem to notice. "What's up?"

"I just had a thought." She watched wide eyed as he sat, defeated against the back wall.

"We're breaking up." Aoi felt her throat clench. "I want you to date other people I want you to know what it's like to be with someone besides me. When you come back to squad three, if you want, we can get back together, but I want you to be happy. I don't want you to feel that you chose me too fast." He stood and walked out of the room, leaving her there, staring ahead shocked, terrified, feeling so alone...

She turned and ran out of the room after a moment. "Izuru!" She called, feeling tears in her eyes, trying to keep them from falling. He was at the door when she called his name. He turned to her, a sad smile on his face.

She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him. "Izuru, Don't do this!"

"I care about you too much to have you grow to hate me. I want you to know why you'd rather be with me." She sniffed, still trying to keep the tears in check. He reached down, giving her a soft kiss before turning and walking away.

"He's gone..." She just stared, feeling despair wash over her. Hitsugaya walked up behind her, laying his hand on her back. "I heard what happened. He really loves you." She turned to him and shook her head, the tears in the corners of her eyes flinging from her cheeks. "How can you say that?! He just left me! I don't-" She choked back a sob, her hands instinctively going to her cheeks, "I don't want to be alone again..."

"You're not." Matsumoto smiled and Aoi crumpled to the floor, shaking her head.

It seemed too cold, too cruel to do to someone.

She just sat there, crying as his shadow left the road before her.

It was nearly an hour later that they left for the mission. "I apologize. I hadn't meant to delay the mission." She sighed, leaving Ishida sighing. "It's not your fault. What kind of person breaks up with someone like that, Just before a mission?" He spoke softly to her.

He'd actually had a higher opinion of the young man, seeing his determination and ability. The way he thought was impressive, but to do this to someone was harsh.

They ended out in a park off to the side of town. They'd thought that there should be a whole lot of the Menos coming through, but after half an hour they started to lose patience. Aoi sat alone, her arms wrapped around her legs, sighing, trying to keep from crying again.

She felt pathetic as hell as it was.

"I need to do something." Ichigo looked over at her with a frown. ""Be careful. Saying things like that around here, there are lots of perverts." He looked over at Renji who flipped him off. "Dammit, Ichigo! Just because you've got Orohime doesn't mean you can say such things about someone else! If anyone, you're the pervert!" Ichigo jumped to his feet, his fist raised in the air. \

"How am I a pervert?!"

"You kept a girl in your closet for months! What kind of pervert does something like that?!"

"You kept a girl in your closet?!" Aoi looked at him, terrified.

"Are you joking?! I couldn't get her to leave! She's there now! If Byakuya found out that she was here again I'm sure he'd have MY head!"

"Byakuya-Taicho?" Aoi froze.

She remembered the disappointed look on his face when she left. She sighed, standing and brushing off her hakama. She walked over to the swings, drawing the attention of a few of the people there. Hitsugaya walked over, leaning against the poles of the set as Aoi sat, swinging softly. Renji walked over, concerned for once about the girl, sitting on the swings beside her. He kicked off, getting used to the feeling as Aoi looked over at him. "Renji, can you tell me about Byakuya? I don't think he's the type to explain himself, especially to me." Her eyes were dark, but there was a slight upturn to her lip. She was trying her best to be strong, Ishida and Renji both watched as she kicked again, her feet barely leaving the ground.

"He seems cold and dark, but he's not as bad as you would think. After you get used to him he's very... noble." Aoi looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Noble?"

"That sounds about right." Hitsugaya sighed, rolling his eyes. "He's the head of the Kuchiki family. They're the major of the noblemen in Seireitei. He takes his position and his family name before anything." Aoi nodded.

"He sounds too serious." Aoi sighed. Renji nodded, looking up at the sky during a back swing. "He once made me attend a calligraphy class. I thought I was going to fall asleep..." Renji shook his head, half smiling. "The Fukutaicho of the eleventh squad is a little girl. She gets bored and has a tendency of running around, causing trouble."

"Yashiru." Aoi remembered the little girl.

"Yeah, Byakuya once noticed she was doing odd things, eating flowers and papers and whatever she could get her hands on. He actually ordered a few dozen bakers to make cookies. Every time she came near him he'd offer her a cookie. Each time from a different bakery."

"So, she liked them?" Aoi smiled at the thought of him liking children. It seemed wrong, yet highly amusing. "No. She wouldn't touch any of 'em." Aoi stared.

"He's softer than you'd think. He's gotten harder after his wife passed." Hitsugaya decided to add his thoughts. Aoi looked over, surprised. "What?"

"About fifteen to twenty years ago he was married. His wife fell sick." Aoi looked down at her feet. "He didn't leave her side for a week while she was ill. He didn't leave her side for the day before her funeral either." Aoi was silent.

At least Izuru was still alive. If he'd died... "That's horrible."

"He's not been the same since." Hitsugaya sighed. Aoi nodded.

"He's tougher than hell to defeat." Ichigo grinned. "I think he's still mad that I broke his hair thingy."

"I think he's mad you were keeping his sister in a closet and nearly got her killed so many times." Renji laughed.

"Hey, at least I kicked his ass!" Ichigo grinned. Aoi looked over with a smile. "You defeated Byakuya-Taicho?"

"Yup. I'd do it again too, if he weren't so serious."

"You have horrible grammar." Aoi winced at the word 'weren't'.

"It's normal for here." Renji shrugged, kicking a little higher. Aoi watched as he swung a little higher than her.

She was feeling oddly competitive and swung a little higher, taking her higher. Renji noticed and swung a little higher.

They were both going to the point of being even with the center pole. "I'm gonna go higher!" She laughed, the work of swinging so high almost exhilarating. "I wanna see you try!" He called over and she waited till she was at the high part of her swing, her face down at the ground and held out her hand.

The light blue beam of light shot her into the air. She wasn't expecting there to be so much power behind her hit. Renji shot up after her as her footing slipped off of the air. She started to fall as the sky before her opened, a Menos appearing right under her.

Renji froze, looking up at her with a sigh. "Your cero called them out!"

"What's Cero?"

Renji just stared at her as Ichigo took off at the hollows' head.

Ishida took off as another appeared.

"Senbon Hikari! Senbon Ai!" Aoi called as she neared the closest one, the needles flung into the nearest Menos and she looked over, seeing Renji about to get attacked by one from the back, while trying to take care of the one before him. "Renji! Watch out!" She called over and the Menos before her screamed and shattered.

Unfortunately the Quincy Archer had just released his arrow.

Aoi turned back to her fight, not aware that her yell had already defeated it. She noticed the white light just as it hit her.

"Aoi!" Ishida yelled, running over and caught her as she fell from the sky. She looked at her hip, the skin there red and burned from the hit, a hole right through the bone. She jumped from him and looked around. There had to be thirty Menos. She frowned. "Senbon Hikari!" She screamed, taking off after the next one.

Ishida made sure to keep by her, seeing as she was injured by him, he would have felt guilty if she'd fallen in this battle.

He realized what was happening when the next one exploded. She zipped past him, a sweet song following behind. Ishida's eyes turned, following her as she flew past at the third.

It was nearly an hour after, everyone was getting tired. Aoi had just dispatched her twenty third. She flew forwards, her hands shaking, and hissing at every break, holding her hip. "Aoi!" She turned to see Renji come at her, swinging at a Menos behind her. "How you holding out?!"

"I'll only be able to last a little longer! I'm sorry! Senbon Ai!" She watched as the needles invaded the skin of the Menos and yelled.

"There's only four left! I'll try and get half!" She gasped in air, letting Renji know for the first time her real state. He hadn't noticed her hand on her side, or the blood that was still trickling down her leg. "Wait, you're injured! You sit out!"

"Senbon Hikari!" She called, regrouping her senbon and leaped forwards, blatantly ignoring him.

She had shattered the next before running to the last one. She wasn't sure if she had the power to finish it, but she'd try. She threw her hands forwards, calling with the last of her power. "Senbon Ai!" As long as she could yell, as she could scream, it would be done.

Her vision blurred to the point that she couldn't see the Menos anymore. "No..."

She fell, the Menos immediately after getting Zabimaru through it's torso.

"Aoi!" Renji ran forwards, but he wasn't fast enough. Ishida ran forwards, catching her just before she hit the ground. He laid her down, checking for a pulse and breath before he looked up. Renji was taking out the last of the Menos. He lifted her and looked over at Hitsugaya, who'd stayed out of the fight to keep an eye for more appearances. "I'll take her to Urahara." Hitsugaya nodded and looked down at her. "Take care of her." Ishida nodded, noticing the unusual sweetness in his voice when talking about her. In a second they were gone.

It was only a few minutes later that Ishida kicked open the door. "Urahara-san! I need a little help!" Ururu waved him into a back room and he walked in, laying her down on the futon. Urahara was in shortly. "What happened?"

"I accidentally hit her. She took out most of the Menos herself after, she's lost a lot of blood." Urahara's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ishida. "She took out most of them herself?"

"Yes." Urahara nodded, leaning down and untied the haori, opening it to look at the wound. Ishida looked over his shoulder, examining the burned area.

"Looks painful." Urahara stated before holding his hands over the mark, turning to the door. "Tessai! We have a shinigami, a burn through her lower torso, lost a lot of blood and it looks like she's exhausted herself to passing out." The large man was at the door moments later, a box, a bag and a small pouch in his arms. Urahara turned to the girl, sliding his haori from his arms. "Time to get to work."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was late that evening when she woke. She looked out the window and sighed, sitting up. "Are you alright?" She turned to see Urahara sitting beside her, gauze and bandages in his arm. "Yes, thank you."

"Are you hungry?" She looked down and nodded. He stood and left the room, returning about fifteen minutes later with a bowl of shiro miso and a cup of tea. She sipped the soup slowly, worried about an odd feeling she had in her stomach. "I'll change your bandages after you eat. You should have stopped earlier." She shrugged, not really feeling like saying much.

"Ishida's worried about you. He's in the next room. He told me to wake him the instant you woke up, but I thought you might want a moment to compose yourself before you have visitors."

"Thank you." She laid down the spoon and looked into the soup, the fall into despair evident in her eyes. "You'll be alright. You don't need to look like that."

"I was supposed to be at Izuru's house tonight. When I'm having a bad day he sleeps next to me. Now I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Just get on with life. There's nothing else you really can do." Urahara's voice was careful and she looked over, smiling. "I'm sorry. I really wish that I could have met you another day, where I' was happier." He shook his head. "When people are at their most horrible moments is when it's best to meet. You will know more of the person from their basic emotions from one day than a million years with them putting on a show for those around them." She looked over, nodding.

"You're interesting." He looked at her, flipping his fan over his face and laughing. "Why do you say that?"

"You're a shinigami living in the human world. I can sense hollow reiatsu in you. It's unusual." He nodded. "Yes, but trust me, I'm not nearly as interesting as anyone would want. Those around here keep getting bored with my pranks." His eyes narrowed mischievously. "Pranks?"

She was getting interested. Talking about him was more fun than talking about herself. "I once sent bombs to everyone's houses with hidden messages. "They were just messages, but aparently they didn't like the blood all over the rooms."

"Blood?!" Aoi stared as Urahara nodded. "It wasn't really blood. It just looked like it." Aoi smiled, shaking her head. "I can see Orohime taking that badly."

"Actually, she took it the best out of the three. Ichigo panicked. I thought he was going to have a heart attack!" Aoi grinned, nodding.

She took another sip from the spoon and Urahara smiled. He figured if he lightened the mood she'd eat better. She needed to get liquids into her system.

She'd had the bandages changed and was borrowing a shirt from Urahara until she could get her haori fixed. She frowned when she knew that meant until the next time she returned.

She was happy that they all were there to see the shinigami off. Ichigo was talking happily with Renji, she'd thought they hated each other. Urahara was talking with Hitsugaya about something and she walked up to the sky, looking out at the clouds.

"Aoi?" She turned, seeing Ishida there before her, shifting uncomfortably, looking down at her. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry that you were injured." She smiled and shook her head. "Urahara took good care of me, I heard you were the one to take me back." He was surprised by her lack of care at her own injury. "I was."

"Thank you for caring for me after my negligence. I should have been more careful." She bowed and Ishida just stood there for a second, pushing his glasses back up.

"I hope to see you again sometime soon." He nodded politely and Aoi did the same, smiling. She turned to see Hitsugaya smiling at her. "Ichigo was right. This place is full of perverts." She raised an eyebrow, watching the shock, then embarrassed blush cross the young Taicho's face.

"Urahara, it's been a pleasure to meet you." She bowed, him doing likewise. She watched as he removed his hat, looking up at the sun. "It's about time."

Hitsugaya looked over at Matsumoto, who opened the gateway. "Ja Ne." He spoke before running through, followed by everyone, Aoi going last to look at the newest people she'd met one last time. She smiled before taking off.

"You seemed to like Ishida." Matsumoto looked at her with a smile.

Aoi looked over and nodded. "He's quiet. Not as brash as some of the others. Matsumoto, when we get back and have some time, can you tell me more about Urahara-san?" Matsumoto looked over before laughing. "You're full of surprises!"

"There's a lot of good looking guys in the shinigami, and in those that they know! I can't help but to have my interest caught!" She smiled, failing to notice the sigh from Renji.

She stepped out of the Senkai gate, a smile on her face and a spring in her step. She was giggling with Matsumoto when a shimmer of yellow caught her attention. She looked over to see Kira walking to them.

"Renji, Please go and give your report to Yamamoto then return immediately to the third squad's office." He turned and walked away, not another word said. Aoi watched, her heart in her throat.

"Izuru?" He turned, his eyes never reaching her, before turning back and walking away.

So he was serious. He'd severed her. Matsumoto patted her back, sighing. "I'll beat up Byakuya later. I'll get you good and drunk tonight." She smiled sadly and Aoi nodded, her head low.

"Aoi, is there anything wrong?" She looked up at Byakuya, standing before her, his eyes for once locked on hers. She hated it.

Her eyes were dark, her face the picture of despair. He didn't want to admit it, but her sudden change in appearance worried him.

"Nothing I should concern you with, Taicho. If it's alright, I need to go to the fourth squad for a bit. I'll report to you right after."

"That's fine. I'll see you then." He nodded, dismissing her. She immediately took off, going to see Unohana.

She walked in, feeling the sting from her wound as she walked in. She knew it was getting infected. It hurt like a bitch, but she knew that after she was patched back up she'd be going straight back to work. It would help keep her distracted.

"Unohana-Taicho?" She walked into the office, seeing Unohana, Isane and a young boy, all smiling. "Oh! Ohayo, Aoi-Fukutaicho. What do you need?"

"I was injured during a mission yesterday. It was mostly healed there, but I would appreciate it if you took a look at it." She smiled and Unohana looked over. "Hanatarou, can you take care of this?"

"Hai, Taicho!" The young man nodded. Unohana looked at Aoi with a smile. "This is Hanatarou Yamada. He's quite skilled." Aoi nodded and Hanatarou took her to the next room.

"Where's the wound?" He asked as Aoi sat on the table. "My hip." She reached down and untied her haori, holding it open just enough to show the bandaging. He frowned, walking up and lifting the back of the haori. "Was it a circumferential wound, or is it all the way through?"

"Both." She sighed and Hanatarou bit his lip. He carefully removed the bandages, gasping when the injury was exposed. "What happened to you?"

"Accidental friendly fire from a quincy." She sighed. Hanatarou nodded. "Ah, Ishida-kun." Aoi nodded. "You have a slight infection, the burn itself is mostly gone, but the healing work done on the hole was very crude. I'll see what I can do." Aoi sighed. This may take more time than she'd hoped.

It was nearly three hours later that she left. She darted through the door into the office. "I apologize for my tardiness, Taicho. What is it you wish of me?"

She was in a lot of pain. Hanatarou-kun did a lot of healing, but it was damaging to the wound to fix some of the damage done by the healing itself. "Ah, Aoi. Take this to the academy." He never looked up, his eyes reading the print on a paper in his hand. He motioned to a stack with his other hand and Aoi nodded. "Hai, Taicho."

By six that evening the pain in her side was nearly unbearable. She walked in, her hand on her side and grimaced. "Taicho, would it be alright if I took a break?" He looked up at her, a little surprised seeing as she'd never asked before. "Actually, we're done for today. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Taicho. Just a little pain." Byakuya stood and walked over to her, his hand on her shoulder. "One of your jobs as Fukutaicho, or as captain, is to let those around you when you're having trouble. I'll ask again. Are you alright?"

She slid down the wall, holding her side. "No. I was injured in the real world. It's been healed, but it hurts." She pulled her hand from her hip, seeing blood.

"You've been bleeding for a while. Look." He stepped back, allowing her to see out on the walkway.

Bloody footsteps. "Gomen-nassai. I'll clean the mess as soon as I can cat-"

"You won't. I'll have someone else take care of that." He reached down and picked her up, causing a hiss from her. He looked at her side and frowned. "This is why you went to see Unohana this morning." It was more of a statement than a question, but she nodded all the same. "Did she not tell you to rest for the day?"

"She didn't. I knew, but I couldn't just sit back. I needed to keep busy." She realized who she was talking to and fell silent. She was surprised when they were nearly instantly there.

"Unohana-san." He spoke as he opened the door. Isane was there, Unohana was nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry, she's gone out. What's happened?" She looked at the blood that trailed down Byakuya's white haori and stood quickly, walking over. "She was injured yesterday. She had it healed, but failed to rest for the day." Isane shook her head. "Please, Taicho, bring her in here." She was taken to the next room, laid out on a table and hissed as the haori was removed. Byakuya looked, sighing at the sight of her wound. "What happened?"

"I was hit by a Quincy arrow." Byakuya shifted, Aoi felt anger flow from him, though his face didn't change. "I destroyed the Menos he was aiming for."

"This is going to hurt." Isane whispered as she set the light.

What was said about it hurting was a deranged understatement. Isane ended out cutting half of her side away, regrowing what she could as she could. "Quincy arrows have a tendency to keep injuring after the healing is done. The only way to completely heal the wound is to remove it and regrow. Byakuya-sama, please go home. This may not get done tonight." Byakuya stood back, but didn't turn. "I'll stay with my Fukutaicho."

Isane nodded as if this were a regular occurrence. She went to work. Removing the area a little at a time then growing it back. Each cut took about three minutes to make, about half an hour to heal.

It was indeed nearly seven the next morning when the task was completed.

Byakuya thanked Isane before picking up Aoi and left.

After the lack of sleep, trying her best to keep from screaming every time she cut, and everything else, Aoi fell asleep as soon as she was lifted.

She woke around four that evening, surprised to find two things. First, there was a bowl of soup and a mug of tea on a small stand beside the futon. Second, she wasn't in her own house.

She walked to the door and opened it, finding a maid outside her door. "Oh, Milady, you're finally awake!" She smiled and Aoi smiled back. "Where am I"

"My house." She turned to see Byakuya walking to her. "Taicho, that wasn't necessary. I'm sorry to intrude." Byakuya looked at her and sighed. "You're barely holding yourself up. Go back to bed." She stepped back, waited a few minutes till she was sure he was gone and re-opened the door. "Where's the restroom?"

She was surprised to hear that Byakuya had gone to work, and had ordered his house staff to watch and protect her, mostly from herself. She knew, the instant that the maid came in with another mug of tea and onigiri that she wouldn't be allowed to leave that day. She ate quietly and laid down, going back to sleep.

It was around seven that evening, Aoi was starting to go stir crazy. She wasn't used to being inside for a whole day. She had talked the staff into letting her sit by the door, at least it was outside. She could see the sky.

"Aoi, you were ordered to rest." She turned, Byakuya standing beside her. Wow, he was fast. "I've never had a day where I didn't see the sky. I was used to being inside for five or six hours while I slept." She looked up at the sky, looking at the clouds.

Byakuya sat beside her, looking out as well. Aoi looked over, smiling, before looking back out. "Did I miss anything important?" He remained quiet for a moment before responding. "No."

"You're really talkative, aren't you?" She smiled, her eyes still watching the clouds. "I see no reason to talk about useless things." Aoi nodded. That was fair enough. She decided on a change of topic.

"I've heard that you make your Fukutaicho take random classes." Byakuya looked over, just for a second before looking back out. "Random?"

"Calligraphy was the one mentioned." She nearly giggled as she remembered the conversation. "There is a lot of paperwork involved in my class and Renji doesn't have the most legible handwriting." Aoi nodded. "I think it's great. Sometimes after being introduced to something, even something you believed you had no interest in, you find that it's more interesting than you'd believed."

She glanced over, finding Byakuya looking at her. "That, I'll agree with." She smiled before standing. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to go back to my quarters. It's less... uncomfortable." Byakuya looked almost confused. "You don't like the room?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..." She couldn't speak. Nothing came out of her mouth, even though her mind was screaming out reasons. He was so difficult!

"If there's no reason, then your request is denied. It will just be until Unohana has a clears you for work." Aoi nodded. "Is there a time estimation?"

"Three days. It would have been done today if you'd told me about the wound when you got here." He looked at her and started to stand. "Byakuya-Taicho?"

He looked down at her, looking up at him. "Please, don't leave yet. I'm still not used to being alone after being here." Byakuya stilled.

"You want my company?" She could hear the surprise in his voice. He wasn't used to that.

"Yes, just for a little while longer." She smiled up at him, almost surprised when he actually sat back down.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aoi bit her lip, more in anticipation than pain. She looked down, eyes wide, wondering impatiently at the remarks of the woman around her waist.

"You're cleared for work." She said, sitting with a smile and Aoi grinned. "Hai! Arigatou, Taicho!" Unohana smiled at her before looking at Byakuya. "Taicho, please, don't follow your normal patterns with Fukutaicho."

"I'm sure she can handle it. I wouldn't have asked Yamamoto-Taicho to make her my Fukutaicho if I didn't believe she could handle it." Unohana looked at her worried, but didn't say anything else about it.

"You take care. I want you to come back tomorrow evening, I want to check your progress."

"Hai, Taicho!" She sat up, tying the haori before the hakama straps.

"Byakuya-Taicho," She stood, bowing lightly. "Reporting for duty. What is it you need me to do?"

Unohana's eyes shifted between the two and she smiled before walking out.

"We have a backlog. We need to get the paperwork done. Follow me."

By the end of the day she was tired, her arms hurt from taking stacks of papers and books all over Seireitei. She was loving it! It felt good to be back to work.

"Aoi!" She turned, seeing Matsumoto in the doorway. "I heard you're back on your feet! Come on, we're getting smashed!" She grinned, nodding. "That sounds great!"

They sat around the campfire, Aoi smiling, chugging the bottle that was passed to her and sighed, looking over at a bald young man, staring at her with the bottle frozen an inch from his lip. She grinned as she reached over, cracking open another bottle.

"I hope you like that one! I bought every type of Amaretto they had at the store!" Matsumoto grinned at her and Aoi nodded, raising the bottle before taking it to her lip.

"Let me try that." The bald man stated, taking one of the bottles, there were about twenty, and cracked it open, smelling it. "It tastes like almonds. It's sweet!"

The man looked at her and looked back down at the bottle. "What's wrong, Madarame, Afraid of a little alcohol?"

"If she could drink that bottle that fast I know it's gotta be really weak! I'm worried it'll make me sober."

"Then drink!" Aoi grinned, sucking down half of the bottle.

Madarame nodded, taking a long swig from the bottle. "Oh, Damn!" He choked, the burn more than he thought it would be.

Aoi grinned and sucked down a bit more of the bottle. "Madarame, huh?" He looked over. "Huh?"

"I'm Aoi." He nodded. "I've seen you around. I'm Madarame Ikkaku." She smiled, raising her bottle like a cheer. She looked over, sighing. Matsumoto came over, smiling. "How you holding up, sweetie?"

"Men suck. Izuru's ignoring me and Byakuya-Taicho's scary." Matsumoto grinned. "Scary doesn't begin to cover him. Wait till you get to really know him!" Aoi looked at the bottle.

She chugged the rest before headed to the next bottle, taking it down in one go. "Kame, Are you alright?!" Madarame asked, staring incredulously as she cracked the fourth bottle open. "I'm starting to wish I'd never ended my days as a Kirikimori..." Matsumoto patted her on the back. "He's coming, isn't he?" Matsumoto nodded. "Him and Renji. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. I just need another bottle or two." She raised the bottle.

"She's gonna get alcohol poisoning." Madarame frowned, and Aoi turned to him. "If I get alcohol poisoning, kill me. I'm not spending another day in Byakuya-Taicho's house. He would barely even talk to me!" She looked over at Matsumoto. "We talked maybe five minutes a day! How can he do that?! It's so quiet! It's like..." She froze. It's like he's depressed. "Dammit, never mind." She frowned, chugging the sixth bottle.

She was watching the sky when he gracefully fell to the grass. "Oi, Renji, Have a bottle!" She grinned, barely able to sit, even against the log. She tossed the bottle to him, laying her head back down against the wood. "It's so beautiful out here..." She grinned, looking up at the moon.

"Aoi, are you alright?" Renji sat beside her and she looked over, nodding.

Renji could tell she was doing her best not to look at Kira, and she was probably drinking too much because of him as well. "How much have you had?"

"Twelve, Fifteen... About eighteen." Renji froze. "Are you alright? Eighteen shots of this stuff, it's pretty strong."

"Bottles." Renji turned to her slowly. "What?"

"Eighteen bottles. You know what, I can take it! You know why?!" She stood up, wavering, a grin from ear to ear. "I'm a bad ass and if I get alcohol poisoning, Madarame's agreed to kill me!" She grinned, holding up her bottle in cheer for the other man.

Madarame looked over at Renji and shook his head. Renji nodded, understanding the situation.

"Come on, Aoi, it's time to get you back to your quarters."

"Renji, No." She stepped back, her dizzy mind sending her to the ground. "I can't go back. Not yet." Renji shook his head. "Then you need to go even more. Come on."

She protested, but didn't really lift a hand against him. He lifted her bridal style, worried that if he threw her over his shoulder she'd puke.

He already knew he'd be in for it once he got her back, he didn't want to deal with that too.

He landed softly, opening her door. "Renji, please, I don't want to! I don't want this!"

Renji walked her to her room, laying her down on the bed. "I don't... I..."

Her eyes focused above his head and Renji knew. He clenched his eyes and stood, turning.

"Renji, Did I just hear Aoi yelling that 'she didn't want to'?"

"Yes, Taicho." Renji looked into the darkness of the eyes before him. "Did I find you in her bedroom after that?"

"Yes, Taicho."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you where you stand." Byakuya's hand slid onto the handle of his Zampactoh. "She's drunk and I didn't want anyone there taking advantage of the situation. You should know me well enough to know I'm not the kind to do that." Renji stared, waiting for a response. "Please, take her to my house." Byakuya stepped back, looking her over. "How much did she drink?"

"She said eighteen bottles. I'm not sure, though, she was like this when I got there."

"It was. Dammit, I wanted to get more! I didn't want this! Why didn't you just let Madarame kill me?!" She started to stand, her head hung low and she reached up, grabbing her hair stick.

Byakuya looked at her with interest at the stance she took, like she would be able to kill them both. Her eyes were ahead, a viciousness neither of them had seen on her. "Aoi, you're drunk. Do you really want to fight us?"

"I just... Want to be here. When I'm with him it's like being alone. I don't wanna be alone anymore..." She slid down, her eyes losing their focus. Renji flew forwards, catching her before she fell.

"Damned alcoholic Fukutaicho." He murmured as he lifted her.

She woke the next day to find Byakuya beside her. Her head ached and she knew that something was wrong. "I'm not sober..."

"No one would be after that." Byakuya's tone was dangerous, but she didn't notice. "I'm never drunk ten minutes after I stop drinking. That's why I was drinking a bottle every eight minutes."

"Next time, stick to cups." His eyes turned to her and she knew she was in trouble. "You're ready to kill me, aren't you?"

Byakuya didn't answer, instead he reached down, sliding his hand under her side. She was about to protest when his fingers pulled up lightly, a pain setting in and she clenched her teeth.

"You may be able to sober after ten minutes, but it only works if you don't kill your kidneys and liver." She looked up at him and bowed. "Gomen-nassai, Taicho. I'll be to work in a few minutes, just let me get a glass of water." She sat up and her head spun.

"That would be admirable, save the fact that your liver and kidneys are in failure. I'll not work you till you die, no matter how much you wish to." Aoi looked at him, her eyes wide and nodded. "Hai, Taicho. I'll follow any order you give me."

"First, you're to stay here. You'll drink two glasses of water an hour. Unohana will be in eventually to see to your situation. You're not to move under any circumstances."

"Taicho, can I say something?" He looked at her, eyes narrowed and she swallowed hard. "If I'm drinking two glasses an hour I'm going to be headed to the bathroom a lot. I'll have to get up."

"Beyond that, don't move. Second, you're not to drink again for a year. After that, no more than three shots a week. Do I make myself clear, Aoi?" She nearly recoiled at his expression, the fury in his voice.

"Hai, Taicho." He stood and walked out, not another word said.

Unohana came in a few hours later. Aoi had no idea what time it was and was worried that she'd slept through most of the day. "Aoi, my most recurring customer." She joked as she came in, but upon seeing the look on her face halted any jokes. "What's wrong?"

"I keep screwing up. Byakuya-Taicho's furious with me. I don't want to be alone, I hate being alone, but I keep driving everyone away." Unohana walked up and sat. nodding. "There's a simple way to fix that." Aoi looked over, skeptical. "Try to work on what you're supposed to. Listen to your head instead of your heart. Pay attention to what's happening around you and act accordingly." Aoi nodded.

"I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a bad idea." Unohana smiled, shaking her head. "No, just give it time. Byakuya-sama will listen if you talk. Tell him what's going on with you and listen to what he says. He's been through a lot, which is why he'll understand if you're having trouble. Trust me, he's not the heartless bakimono people make him out to be." Aoi nodded. "I'll try that, if he'll talk to me. He's kind of angry with me."

"He's been working half over his usual shifts to take care of the excess work from you being off. You just got the okay to work yesterday and he's already covering for you again. You'd be angry too." Aoi nodded. "I apologize, and thank you for your opinion. I guess I'll try to talk to him, really, if he gives me a chance." Unohana nodded with a smile before looking at her kidneys.

"You're clear to work tomorrow. You should go home and make sure to sleep well tonight." Aoi shook her head. "Byakuya-Taicho told me under no circumstances am I to leave the building. I'm only allowed to stand if I have to go to the bathroom. I still have to drink two glasses of water an hour till he tells me it's okay to stop. I'm not going against any of his rules right now." She sighed and Unohana smiled, shaking her head. "That's what helped. The water flushed the toxins from you, restarting your kidneys and liver. Either it would work, or you'd be dead right now." Aoi paled. "What?!"

"If your liver and kidneys aren't working then your body can't get rid of the excess water. What happens then?" Aoi shook her head. "It worked, that's all that matters!" She was trying not to think of what could have happened.

"Take care of yourself." Unohana said as she stood, walking from the room.

It was nearly two hours later that Byakuya walked in, sitting beside her. "Has Unohana come yet?" He asked as Aoi finished the second glass that was put on the table.

"Yes, Taicho." She nodded, looking over.

"What did she say?" his eyes were nearly slits, narrowed so badly that Aoi felt afraid of what she was about to say."

"She said I should talk to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Talk to me?" Byakuya's eyes were no less dangerous than just a second ago.

"She said if I'm having trouble I should tell you about it. I believe she thinks I need guidance, which as of recent events, I'm inclined to agree." Byakuya's eyes lost some of the anger.

"I was alone before I'd gotten here. I didn't have anyone, save one person who was more of a customer than a friend. Needless to say, this whole life, this seems like a whole different world. At first I was curious, I wanted to learn more about this, then I fell into it. Now I know I could never go back." She smiled absently. "I had a commanding position, I had friends, it felt like I was new. Like everything was wonderful."

"I went to another world. I made new friends, met new enemies, and I had a boyfriend. I'd never had one. It was intoxicating. I keep screwing up, though. I panic at the smallest things, it seems as if I have no self control, and I don't know how to fix this anymore."

"What about Kira-kun? I'm sure he'd love to help you with that. It's something he'd excel at." Aoi shook her head. "He broke up with me. He told me to date other people, when I'm returned to squad 3, if I still feel like this about him then he'll take me back." Byakuya nodded. The anger was now gone from his features.

"You're heart broken."

"Yeah, and that makes everything feel wrong. I can't go back to being alone. I can't go back to Izuru. I'm quickly driving you to insanity. It's like nothing I do is right anymore. I'm such a burden to those around me, and it drives me crazy."

"I try to preoccupy my mind with work, but it doesn't seem to work anymore, since I don't seem to be able to go a day without screwing it up."

"I know I'm supposed to follow you no matter what, so please, Taicho, can you offer any advice, anything at all that would help with this?"

"Stop whining and straighten up." Aoi's eyes widened. "What?"

"It sounds like you're an intelligent person. You seem to know what mistakes you're making. Just straighten up. Do what you know is right, no matter what those around you tell you, no matter what your heart says. Remember this, if nothing else, if a heart is broken, then why follow it? It's no better than following a bottle of sake. You do stupid things, you cause yourself to fail, even though you know you can be so much more. Just ignore it until it's fixed." Aoi nodded.

"It sounds so hard, but I know it really shouldn't be. That's so sad." Aoi smiled sadly at her hands in her lap. "You're better than this. I know you are. Even if you didn't have faith in yourself, I've had faith in you." Aoi looked up at him, surprised. "I know you can do better, because I've seen you happy. I know enough about you to know you make your own world. You made the friends around you. You came to Seireitei. You won Kira's heart. If he's stupid enough to toss it aside, then forget him. It's not worth losing your potential over." Aoi watched him, the words that came out of him with so little effort.

It was oddly inspiring. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Taicho. I guess I needed to hear that. I'll try my best tomorrow." She smiled and Byakuya's eyebrow raised. "You're not to leave this bed till I allow it."

"Unohana told me I'm clear for work." Byakuya looked at her surprised, noticing the empty cups on the table. "Are you still drinking the two glasses of water every hour?"

"Yes, Taicho."

"Have you left the bed?"

"No Taicho." Byakuya didn't say anything for a moment.

"Aoi, why didn't you go home and stop drinking the water when Unohana cleared you?"

"You told me to do this till you told me to stop." Byakuya stared at her, surprised by the answer she gave.

"I'll make you a deal." She looked over, surprised. "If you use common sense more often, I'll agree to try and talk with you more." Aoi nodded, oddly happily over the way the conversation went.

The next day Byakuya was impressed. She did well during the day, which wasn't unusual, but she seemed to smile the whole day. She came into the office at about seven that evening, gasping for breath, a grin on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Me and Ikkaku-san had to go to the same place and back, so we made it a race." Byakuya's eyebrow shifted upwards. "I won." She giggled and Byakuya looked back down at the paper. "We have one more task before the day is over. You need to accompany me."

"Hai, Taicho." she grinned, nodding, but coming to attention.

Byakuya walked with his normal floaty grace. Aoi smiled as they walked through the corridor to the office. Aoi had never really been here and was interested in the building. "Byakuya-Taicho?" He stilled, turning his head, but never really looking at her. "After this, can I ask you some questions about this building? The architecture is amazing!" He turned the rest of the way, looking her in the eye, his words didn't have to be said.

'Don't say unnecessary things.'

She quieted, her smile faltering for a moment before she nodded.

They walked into a room at the end of the main hallway. The door was big, red and looked ancient.

"Yamamoto-Taicho. I was told to meet you here." Byakuya spoke softly and Aoi stood tall, a smile on her face. The old man turned to him with a frown. "There's been a situation. I need you and Aoi to go to the real world. You will remain there for three days and watch, see what happens. Any hollow are to be disposed of."

"Can I ask what kind of situation?"

"We had three Menos appear, they knocked the guard there out, and had to be killed by the human, Kurosaki Ichigo. Our alarms never went off. Kurotsuchi believes he can have the problem diagnosed and fixed within a few days. If the need arises, I may have to lengthen your stay. I've already made arrangements for you, your gigai are ready, you'll be staying with Urahara-kun. I'm sorry to have to send you personally, but I needed someone that I knew could dispatch as many Menos as possible, you two were the best suited."

"Hai, Taicho. Is there anything else?"

"I was wondering, actually, Aoi." She bowed lightly, acknowledging her attention. "How are things with you?"

"Byakuya-Taicho is working with me on my problems. I'm very grateful for his help." She looked up at Byakuya with a smile and he shook his head as if to show embarrassment.

"Good. Byakuya-sama, please keep up the good work. You're dismissed."

They bowed before leaving the room.

"Aoi." She looked up, smiling still, surprised by the lightness of her mood. "Please don't say such things to Yamamoto-Taicho. I have a certain reputation to uphold."

"Would you prefer it if I would have burst into tears and told him that you're working me like a horse?"

"Yes." Byakuya stated flatly, causing Aoi to stop, staring at him in shock. He turned to her, a smile on his face. "I was joking."

She just stared. She'd never seen him smile. It was odd, refreshing almost. "You should do that more often. You have a beautiful smile." She smiled back, watching with surprise as he turned, feigning a cough to hide the sudden blush across his cheeks.

They were at the Senkai gate within minutes. There were no words of encouragement or mission orders before they went through, they just went. Aoi walked out onto the sky, looking down below at the city. It was dark, the sky covered in clouds. She looked up as the rain fell to her. She held her hand out, the water was cool, but not cold. She smiled up and looked forwards, Byakuya staring at her. "I love the rain. It's cleansing." She fell back into place at his side.

They reached Urahara's shop and walked in, Urahara sitting behind the counter. "I heard you were on your way. Aoi, how's your side?"

"Much better, Thank you." She smiled. "Are any of the people from here going to come for this?"

"I dunno. They have a tendency of dropping in whenever. Your gigai are in the next room. As you can imagine, I can't leave them out here in the main room." Aoi nodded. She walked into the next room, looking at the gigai. Byakuya walked up behind her, looking with curiosity as she bent down, poking her gigai. "This is kind of cool." She bent down, falling into the body before her.

They sat around for a bit with Urahara, as his alerts let him know if a hollow was there, even if the ones in Seireitei didn't work.

Byakuya was dead silent, which was at least bearable as Urahara was there, and he was in great form. He was busy telling her the story of the introductions of the others. He was about to the part where Ichigo beat his first Menos, now on the verge of laughter when Ishida tied the Zangetsu to his own head. Aoi was laughing, her hand over her stomach to stop the pain. "That's classic! Oh my god, that's great!" Urahara seemed to be enjoying having someone to talk to as well.

"He was on one knee, his bow at the ready, barely able to hold up his own head with the weight of that massive chunk of metal on his head! He had an idea to use Ichigo's excess power to blow the Menos away with his bow! I'd never seen anything like it!"

"Did it work?" Urahara flipped his fan open, covering his mouth. "No, but it was a great idea!"

They heard the door open and turned, seeing a smiling girl in the doorway. "Hello! Welcome to my shop, Young Kurosaki!"

Aoi turned to the girl who came in, smiling. "Hi! I just need to get a few things." She smiled, her eyes shifted over to Byakuya. She stilled for a second, taking him in before she went about her shopping. She got her items and met at the register, taking her bag before walking out. "Urahara-san, you take care." She smiled.

"You called her Kurosaki. Is she related to Ichigo?"

"That's his youngest sister. He has another, but she doesn't come in here." Aoi nodded. "His father is here as well, but his mother has departed."

"Departed?" Aoi looked at him, confused. "She passed away when he was six. She was killed by a hollow." Aoi nodded. "How sad."

"It's too bad I never got to meet her. If Isshin was interested, chances are she was wonderful." He sighed.

It was nearly an hour later that the alarm when off. Aoi and Byakuya stood, leaving the gigai laying head down on the table.

They were back in five minutes, as there had only been one Menos. Aoi fell into the body, talking animatedly with Byakuya about how interesting the hollow were. Byakuya, of course just listened. "You should talk more. People wouldn't feel so unsafe around you."

"I like it when people don't like me. Their fear keeps the drama away. You wouldn't believe how much drama can come out of people. It's too much of a hassle." Aoi nodded. She couldn't argue with that.

"That was fast!" Urahara sat, a fresh mug of tea in his hands. "It was only one. If thirty come through again, though, we may be in trouble." She looked over at Byakuya. "I heard you once took out over twenty Menos yourself." Byakuya said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"That's correct." She nodded lightly.

"Then we have to worry if more than forty or fifty come through. I can handle quite a few." Aoi's eyes showed her mirth at getting him to talk, causing him to clear his throat before walking away to get more tea.

"So, are you and him an item now?" Urahara asked, his eyes showing the reason behind his curiosity. "No, I think I drive him crazy." She shrugged, sipping the tea, not really caring that it was room temperature.

"Maybe, then you'd be interested in me?" His eyes shone and Aoi smiled, blushing. "I'll talk with you a little more, get to know about you some first. Alright?" He nodded, sitting up straight.

The evening was fairly boring. Aoi and Urahara continued their banter, while Byakuya watched, more and more aggravated as the night came in. "Where's my room?" Byakuya eventually asked, not able to handle the conversation anymore.

"It's the third door on your right. I hope you don't mind, but you and Aoi will have to share a room. I got a new shipment in a few days ago and don't really have much space right now."

"That will be fine." Byakuya walked down the hall. Aoi watched him, sighing. Urahara didn't miss it. "It seems like you like him."

"I do, but as I said, I think I've driven him against me. I've been getting into a lot of trouble, and he keeps havening to take care of me, as well as my work. I feel bad about it."

"Don't." Urahara said with a bright smile. "It's good to keep those damned bastards on their toes!" He grinned, causing Aoi to still. "That's not very nice."

"I never said I was nice. I used to be a Taicho, you know. Trust me, they have way too much time on their hands." Aoi's eyes lit up. "You were? Really?"

"Before I was banished from Seireitei, I was Taicho of the 12th squad. I was the one who actually made it the research and development squad." Aoi nodded. "You strike me as the mad scientist type." She sipped her tea casually.

"Really?" Urahara asked, genuinely surprised. "No. I've met the guy they have running it once, he's weird." Urahara nodded, grinning. "That's Kurotsuchi for ya. He's a little much sometimes."

The conversation led late into the night. It was around two when she finally went to lay down.

She crept slowly into the room, stepping over Byakuya, sliding off her cloths. Byakuya had been married, he'd seen more than this, she was sure. She was in a tank top and her underwear when she finally laid down on the futon. It was soft beneath her skin. She yawned before closing her eyes.

"Aoi." She startled, sitting up quickly. "Yes?!"

"Remember, he was banished for a reason. It's better to not get involved with him."

"Are you jealous?" She grinned, smiling over at him.

He sat up and turned, looking her dead in the eye. "You said you'd listen to me. Don't get involved so personally with someone like him." She sat still, looking him in the eye.

He laid back down, closing his eyes.

Aoi laid back down, trying to surrender to sleep as well. "I was kind of hoping you'd say yes." This time his eyes shot open.

"You want me to be jealous of someone who was banished to this world?"

"I would like you to be jealous of someone who's getting so much of my attention." He sat back up, looking at her. "Why is that?"

Aoi turned away from him and just before she fell asleep the words came out. "Because that would mean you wanted me to spend my time with you instead."

Byakuya nodded. He understood what she meant.

He laid down and they were both asleep within seconds.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning was peaceful. They ate, sat and talked as if the day was lazy. It was about noon that Ichigo showed up, his eyes heavy. "Urahara, do you have any energy drinks? My psycho dad kept me up half the night. God, that old man's getting senile." He froze as he turned, the door behind him snapping shut. "Aoi, Byakuya, what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your concern, Kurosaki. You shouldn't get into Shinigami affairs." Aoi turned to him, surprised, but chose not to say anything. She reached down, sipping from the cup of coffee before her.

Coffee seemed a good change of pace.

Ichigo walked over with a look like he was about to snap. "Ichigo-kun, what's wrong with your father?" She attempted to change the subject, getting an eye from Byakuya.

"I think there's something wrong with him. He's completely insane. He jumped off the house to tackle me first thing this morning. He started a rant about my sisters in their underwear last night. I was up half the night, listening to make sure he stayed asleep."

"Did he?" She asked, now intrigued with the situation. "Yes, but that's not the point. I shouldn't have to protect my sisters from our father."

"You know why older brothers are born first?" She asked, her eyes shining, the tranced look on her face caught everyone's eye, save Ichigo. "To protect the children that come after. I know." Ichigo sighed, sitting and taking a mug of coffee from Ururu, who just happened to have heard him come in. Aoi smiled, nodding.

"Aoi, is everything alright?" She nodded. "I was just remembering my older brother. I wonder what happened to him..." Byakuya frowned. "I thought you were abandoned as a baby in the woods."

"I was young, but not a baby. I was about six hundred." She sighed. "I remember having a brother, I don't remember his face, but I know the feeling he gave me. Like I was always safe." She smiled. "I remember when my parents abandoned me, they didn't bring him to say goodbye. They knew he'd not allow what was about to happen." She smiled sadly. "I don't even remember his name. I wonder if he's still alive."

"Wow, it's gotten depressing in here!" Urahara broke the tension. "Let's talk about something else?" He looked around, but no one spoke. "Alright, I'll do it then. Oh, Ichigo, I got a new product in!" Ichigo looked over with a violent head shake. "I'm not testing it! Half of your products worry me that I'll not survive!"

"Give me one product that really backfired!" Urahara said, obviously taking the remark personally.

"Kon." With this Ichigo pulled a stuffed lion from his pocket. "Oh!" Aoi reached out the instant Ichigo put it on the table. "It's so cute!" She hugged the small animal, to find it was hugging her back. She froze, looking down at the thing, it's face buried in her chest.

"Oh, I haven't met you yet!" It looked up at her with shining eyes, sending chills down her spine. "I'm Kon, I'll be happy to spend the rest of my life protecting youuu!" It sighed, as Aoi pulled it back, staring. "Urahara-san, you sold him a perverted stuffed lion?!"

"No, the lion came after. It's a mod soul." Aoi nodded, looking him over.

"I'll have to remember to avoid the stuffed animals in this world..." she stated, getting a chuckle from Urahara and Ichigo. Kon on the other hand crossed his arms, unhappy with the way they spoke about him.

Ichigo looked at his watch with a sigh. "Waiting for something?" Urahara asked, honestly interested. "I'm going on a date with Inoue. She's supposed to be here soon." He sighed. Aoi smiled at him. "That's so sweet! I wish a guy would ask me out on a date!" She sighed, leaning forwards, her hand on her chin, her elbow on the table. She looked over at Byakuya who sipped from his tea, narrowing his eyes at her. She raised her eyebrow, trying to show her intention, but he looked away.

She looked over at Urahara, who noticed the look and smiled. "Aoi, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"I'd love to!" She smiled, happy that at least one of them was able to show some interest in her.

Byakuya looked down at her, his eyes angered. She shook her head, smiling and waving her finger. "Byakuya-Taicho, I gave you a chance." Ichigo stared at the goings on around him and stood, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go and wait for Inoue outside. You all have issues..." He stood, gulping down the rest of his coffee and walked out, waving over his shoulder.

Urahara and Aoi chatted the rest of the day, as no hollow appeared. At seven Urahara stood, holding out his hand to the young shinigami. "Let's go out! There's a few things going on today that you may have some fun with!"

"But what if hollow appear?" She asked, honestly she hadn't expected him to really want to go on a date with her. "My phone will go off, Byakuya will have a warning as well. The alarm is right here. He'll be able to read the reiatsu to know where it is." He smiled and looked over at Byakuya. "He'll be fine. Come on!" Urahara's smile was brilliant. Aoi stood, a grin creeping across her face.

She reached up, taking his hand.

They walked through the park that was nearby. There were many people around, and she realized it was a festival. "What's this about?" She looked over, seeing the things around her with interest. There were stalls with games, foods of all types, plays going on and people playing music everywhere. She laughed when Urahara played one of the games, climbing a ladder that only being held on by one rope at either end, making it totally unbalanced. To make it even more fun, the ladder was sideways. She watched as Urahara used his skills of being a shinigami to walk up the ladder, his hands in his pockets the whole time. He reached the top and reached down, hitting the button. Urahara turned, walking back down and smiled at the keeper, who just stared for a while. "Pick a prize. Urahara looked over at Aoi, sliding his arm over her shoulder. "What do you want?" She looked at him with surprise before looking around. She noticed a stuffed toy, a little man with a sword. She looked at Urahara, pointing, her shyness creeping back a little. He smiled at her and nodded. "I'll take him."

Aoi walked with a smile, the little man under her arm, a larger stuffed panda on her shoulder, with giant shimmering blue spots instead of black. "Do you want me to hold that for you?" He asked, and she nodded, relieved as the weight of the panda left her shoulder. They went and sat down, watching one of the bands perform, Aoi was surprised with the way she felt. Urahara was so interesting. He had so many secrets from these people, protecting their lives, though he was discarded from those who originally gave him that obligation. None of them questioned the amazing things he did to win the games, they just accepted it and he went on with a smile. Urahara reached down, again putting his arm over her shoulder and she sighed, content with the contact.

She wondered what he was like when he was alone. Was he quiet, like Byakuya? Was he smiling, like he is now? What was his personality like when you really got to know him?

She looked up at him, these thoughts running through her head, expecting his eyes to be on the band. She was surprised to find him looking down at her, a soft smile gracing his lips. She knew her cheeks burned, her eyes widened before she averted them back to the stage.

He reached down softly turning her head back up to his and reached down, slowly brushing his lips against hers.

Her stomach tickled. All she could do was sit there and stare as he smiled at her, finally facing the stage again. She suddenly felt so nervous! She grabbed the small stuffed man, holding him to her chest, trying to kill the blush in her cheeks.

It was late when they finally headed back. They entered the store with smiles, talking about random things, still enjoying the day. Urahara walked up to her and cupped her cheek, again kissing her, the shock from it causing her to drop the stuffed man. His arms wrapped around her and he deepened the kiss, pressing harder into her.

The intoxication from it took her over. Her head spun as he ran his hand down her throat, the feeling completely insanely indescribable to her. She wanted more of it. Of him.

His hands ran over her shoulder, and she would have moaned if his mouth hadn't been blocking hers. This was enough, though, to grant him access to her, and his tongue swept over hers. Her hands instinctively reached up, around his neck as his hands fell lower, to her sides then her hips.

She whimpered at the touch, surprised by how good it felt. She could feel her body tighten, a small pit in her stomach that screamed out to keep going.

His hands moved slowly up her stomach, to her chest, causing her to toss her head back, biting her lip. He slid his lips down her throat, causing her knees to weaken, her head to spin faster. She couldn't have spoken if she'd tried. His hands moved down again, sliding under her shirt, running across her lower abdomen. The touch was so foreign to her, but she knew she wanted them. The touches that were driving her insane.

His hands reached up to her chest again, his fingers sliding softly across the most sensitive part and she whimpered feverishly, running her hands down his chest, across his hips, and he stilled for a second.

She found herself against the wall, his mouth on her neck as he lifted the shirt. She whimpered, disappointed as his mouth was removed long enough to get the cloth out of the way. His mouth found a new place to play.

Aoi nearly screamed as he took one perky point between his lips. She reached up, running her fingers through his hair, knocking off his hat. One of his hands reached down slowly, trailing from her side to her hip. His fingers slipped under the cloth around her waist and he reached down, stopping for a moment to look at her as his fingers reached their mark.

She gasped, her eyes shot open as his fingers found the most delicate part of her, she bit her lip, trying to quiet herself against her want. As his hand moved she felt herself spiral. He stood again, pressing his mouth to hers and she followed his movements, her nails raking across his waist before sliding her hand down the front of his pants.

She wrapped her fingers around him. It was awkward for her, she had no idea what she was doing, but she knew he was enjoying it. His hand stilled for a moment before he lifted her, pressing his knee to the wall behind her under her. Her hips curled to him, allowing him better reach.

His fingers slid into her and she pressed her mouth to his shoulder, nearly screaming.

Each breath for them was a pant, each second it was harder and harder to not just tear off the remainder of the clothing and follow their instincts.

It was a moment into this that Urahara stopped, lowering his leg suddenly and she fell to her knees. He stepped back, his hands to his sides as if he were trying to regain balance from a near fall. "Aoi, this isn't right. I'm sorry." He stepped straight back, breathing heavily, and shook his head. "I'm so sorry." He turned and walked away.

She just watched as he walked off.

She looked over, finding her shirt and slid it on. It was a struggle to go back to the room with Byakuya, seeing as he never seemed interested in anything with her. She stopped in the hall and fell against the wall. She could feel the tears in her eyes. Was she so unwanted? If she completely gave herself over to Byakuya, would he do the same?

She knew she was crying. She didn't want to, but the tears wouldn't stop. She heard a door open, and tried to hide her face, afraid Urahara would think less of her for this. After all, what kind of slut cries after not getting sex?

She was surprised to feel a hand on her back and looked up, seeing Byakuya there. She shook her head, trying again to stop the tears, but they wouldn't.

He lifted her up, bridal style and carried her into the room. He slid her shoes from her and pulled off her pants, leaving her surprised. He crawled up onto the futon and laid down, pulling her to him. She laid down with her head on his chest, his arm over her shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes soft, a gentle smile on his face. "Please, don't cry." She watched him, the tears finally subsiding as he looked back to the ceiling, closing his eyes.

She was completely confused. She decided not to complain, though, and closed her eyes. He was so warm. It surprised her. She fell asleep quickly after.

She woke the next morning in Byakuya's arms. She opened her eyes, hearing him lightly snore. Not annoyingly, but soft. She just looked at him for a moment.

It dawned on her that the whole reason she'd really gone out with Urahara was to make him jealous. To get him to want to say yes. She frowned, disappointed with her actions. It was just a ploy, but it had gone entirely too far. She suddenly wanted to wake him to apologize.

She didn't get the chance. His eyes clenched and his breath drew in, a sigh coming shortly after. His eyes opened slowly and he looked over at her. "Good morning, Byakuya-Taicho."

"Good morning." He sat up and stretched, Aoi following as he sat up.

Byakuya had himself ready to leave the room before she did, and she sighed at being left behind.

She was more surprised when she came into the main room. Byakuya handed Urahara a hand full of something and Urahara nodded, a blush on his face. "I apologize, but I can't trust you with her again." Urahara nodded, looking over at her quickly before his eyes fell to Byakuya's feet. "I can't blame you. I'll make the preparations." Urahara walked away, his head hung low. Aoi walked out, surprised, eyes wide. "What's happening?"

"We're getting one of the cell phones with the alert and we're going to be staying elsewhere." Aoi nodded. She really didn't want to be here anymore anyway. It was tearing her up just to see him. She frowned and walked out the front door.

She sat on the ground before the store and sighed, looking up at the sky.

It was only a few minutes later that Byakuya and Urahara came out. She stood, turning to Byakuya before noticing the other. She just stared as he bowed low to her. "Aoi, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Don't be. Apparently there's something wrong with me, I can't blame you for that." She turned and walked away, knowing if she was going the wrong way Byakuya would let her know.

He caught up with her shortly and held his hand out, stopping her. "Aoi." She stilled, biting her lip, trying to keep her emotions in check. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Izuru left me, you won't show any interest in me, no matter how much I try and bait you, and Urahara-san..." She held her head low.

"I don't fall for things like that. I don't enjoy feeling pressured. When you tried to pressure me yesterday by asking Urahara I was quiet upset with you."

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-Taicho. I shouldn't have done that to you." He sighed, stepping forwards, his chest against her back. "You shouldn't have, but seeing you last night, I really can't be upset with you right now." She smiled.

"I was thinking about asking you to the festival tonight. I'd found out about it right after getting here." She nodded. She knew she should be happier, but seeing her pathetic show yesterday, she wasn't able to lighten up at all. "Aoi, please don't be so depressed. I don't like seeing you like this." She turned to him, surprised suddenly by the look on his face. He looked tired. His eyes were soft though his mouth showed no emotion.

"I want you to enjoy yourself for the rest of the time we're here. We'll go tonight and try and lighten this visit. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes." She smiled, causing him to look soured. "Don't fake your emotion like that. It doesn't suit you."

"You don't want me to be depressed, but you don't want me faking that I'm happy. I'm still a little upset, there's very little I can do about it." Byakuya sighed, his hands going back to her shoulders.

"Please, just try and forget about last night. I know you were upset after everything, but it's done, he's not here to distract you."

The thought that she'd gone out with Urahara specifically to get to him entered her head again. She smiled at the thought that it looked like it worked, at least a little.

But she'd never tell him that she was more distracted by him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They reached the hotel shortly after. Aoi was surprised at the building, as it was nearly as large as the towers of Seireitei. Byakuya sighed as he saw the place, shaking his head. "He's overdone it." Aoi turned to him and smiled. "It looks nice."

Byakuya nodded. "I guess I've underestimated the value of money here." Aoi shrugged. "At least he didn't have us stay in Ichigo's closet." Byakuya sighed, shaking his head. "Let's go."

They were checked in quickly, the front desk was surprised at their appearance. Byakuya was wearing a black business suit, black leather shoes, his hair tied back with a white silk strip. Aoi was dressed in a white tank top with button up jeans and brown leather work boots. Her hair was falling, light strands of hair fell to her neck and shoulders. She learned that she liked the look, as it seemed to give her face a better shape. She smiled at the man behind the counter.

They went to the room and Byakuya called down to the front desk. "I need a jeweler, one with lots of cash."

"You're interested in selling jewelry, sir?"

"A few loose gemstones I have. I'll need the funds for this vacation." Byakuya stated and the man on the phone sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

It was shortly after that they had a man in the room. Apparently his appearance showed that he was a good business man and they got someone there as quickly as possible.

The man looked at the jewels, which Aoi hadn't seen before. Her eyes widened, surprised by the shiny little stones. "Byakuya-Taicho, they're gorgeous! Where did you get them?"

"I have tons of these. The Kuchiki family is famous for many things, but the fact that our mansion lays on a gem mine is one of the lesser known facts. Also, please don't call me Taicho here." Aoi had forgotten about that. "Hai, Byakuya-sama." He sighed.

"I can't afford to buy more than three or four of these from you." Byakuya frowned. "Is there someone else that you could recommend?"

"No, I'm the best in the business. Each of these gems would cost me ten years pay." Byakuya sighed. He accepted and took the price.

He called down to the front office again after and asked for someone who could explain the price differences here. They had one of their newcomers come up.

"Hanatarou?!" Aoi gasped as he came in. "I heard that Kuchiki Byakuya's room needed someone to help them, This is something I thought would be better suited to someone who knows your situation. What do you need help with? Something about money?"

"I need to know how much money I have here. It's three hundred billion yen." Hanatarou stared. "What?!"

"I need comparisons."

"You could easily buy this hotel. Maybe two. That's about the life's earnings of three rich business men. How did you get this much?"

"I think maybe I over did this then. I didn't want to be excessively rich, just enough for us to enjoy today and tomorrow."

"And forever after. That's a lot of money."

"I need a comparison. How much is... a gallon of milk?"

"About five hundred." Byakuya nodded. "In that case, where can I find a decent clothing store?"

They walked in shortly after, the walls of the building were covered in kimonos and yukatas. "Which ever one you want, I'll get you." Byakuya spoke softly. She nodded and stepped in, the woman behind the counter sniffed. "I don't know if anything we have here will really suit her." Byakuya walked up to the counter, narrowing his eyes. "If you won't serve her, then get me the shop's owners." The woman behind the counter frowned deeply. "Don't make me call the police." Byakuya frowned. "I need to speak to the owners. Now." The woman called the police, who showed up quickly afterwards.

"Byakuya-sama, it's not worth this. Please, let's just go." He shook his head. People need to learn manners. This is unacceptable." The owner was called and showed up soon afterwards. Byakuya talked with her for a moment before holding out his money, counting it off. The woman's eyes bulged as she quickly fired the girl behind the counter.

The girl threw a fit, and the police ended out arresting her.

Byakuya sat back and watched as the woman expertly took Aoi's measurements. She went through the yukata that were already made, as they didn't have the time to wait.

Aoi couldn't make up her mind immediately, and Byakuya ended out buying her three. The woman behind the counter was considerate enough to get them a limo.

They went to another shop, Aoi sitting happily in one of her new yukatas. It was pale blue with rainbow butterflies embroidered into it. The obi was rainbow toned, like the butterflies. She looked over, wondering what Byakuya was planning next.

They stopped at a men's shop. Byakuya bought himself a black hakama and haori, both with purple diamonds embroidered onto them. He sat in the limo and Aoi looked over, feeling the material on his haori sleeve. The deep purple haori beneath showed lightly, causing her to smile at the look. "It's so soft!" She sighed, earning a small smile from Byakuya.

"Our night cloths will be delivered to the hotel tonight. We'll probably be at the festival then." Aoi nodded.

"Would you rather do something else tonight? I know you were there yesterday, it might be... less uncomfortable for you." Aoi shook her head. "It's big, we'll just go to the other side." Byakuya nodded. "Whatever you wish." She looked over at him. "Whatever?"

He looked at her, confused, but nodded. "Whatever you wish." She nodded, looking forwards. "I'll remember that later." His eyes widened a little, but he didn't say a word.

They went out to eat, a wonderful restaurant that had hibachi chefs. Aoi giggled as one of the shrimp landed on her plate. Byakuya looked over at her, watching her as she stared in amazement at the man. "I never even thought about using skills like that to cook!" Byakuya smiled and stood, coming back a little later. "Aoi, we're going to a different table." She nodded and stood, obviously disappointed at leaving the performance.

They went to another table, Byakuya sat Aoi at the other end of the table. A man brought out the cart and Byakuya thanked him. Aoi shook her head, laughing. "Byakuya-sama! You know how to do this?"

"It's easy to do. All you need besides our skills is basic cooking knowledge."

He went quickly to work, putting on a show that started drawing the attention of other tables. Byakuya kept his eyes trained on the food as he tossed, chopped, and basically showed off.

After their plates were filled, they noticed a massive round of applause from the other guests, as well as a few of the cooks. Aoi grinned up at him, clapping as well.

About halfway through eating one of the managers came to the table. "I trust you're enjoying your meal?" Aoi turned and nodded. Byakuya just nodded once, showing nothing more than basic acceptance. "If you ever need a job, just let me know." The man smiled at him and Byakuya looked over.

"Byakuya-sama is very happy with his current occupation, right?" She looked over at Byakuya who again nodded. "Suddenly more so than usual." His eyes turned to her and she looked up at him.

He'd been talking about her being there.

She continued to eat, hiding a light blush at the comment.

The man, realizing this was more than just a business trip, left them alone.

They left soon after.

It was getting to be sunset as they reached the festival. It was fun, they walked through a different park than before. She hadn't realized there had been more than one park having this.

This one was more quiet, though, and less commercialized. They walked quietly through the falling cherry petals, coming down like a rain on them. They got to one of the farther corners of the park and Byakuya walked over, sitting on a bench. Aoi sat beside him and looked up, his hair now down blew softly in the breeze. She noticed he'd been quiet since they'd gotten here.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, surprised when he reached out and pulled her to his side. "I'm too used to seeing them. The beauty of sakura petals isn't what it should be." He sighed and Aoi frowned. "Should we go somewhere else, then?" He stood and nodded.

They went back to the limo and sat in the back. Byakuya took the driver out of the limo and spoke quietly to him before handing him one of the jewels. Aoi smiled, knowing how much more excited he'd be once he realized what it was worth.

The man looked at the jewel and his jaw dropped. "OHH! Is this a DIAMOND?!"

Aoi grinned as Byakuya came back into the limo.

It was shortly after that they were in another park, this one closed. The guards there were easy to allow them in, Byakuya went to talk to them before allowing Aoi from the back of the vehicle.

It was a long walk in the woods. She smiled as they walked, looking up at him, with surprise at the change in his demeanor.

He seemed so peaceful here. There was an odd tranquility that she was relishing.

Shortly after, Aoi heard a sound. "Is that water?" She turned to him and he looked down at her, never saying a word.

As the trees cleared Aoi's eyes widened.

There was a huge waterfall. It had to be three stories tall. She walked up, her hands to her chest as Byakuya walked over, beginning the trek to the falls.

It was about five minutes in that he stopped, turning to her and ran his hand over her eyes. "Don't look yet." He lifted her and she threw her hands around his neck, biting her lip, the fear of being lifted returned.

He stood her up and she knew it felt colder here. She quickly realized that it was water. "Open your eyes." She did as she was told and looked up from directly before the falls. There had been a bridge she hadn't noticed before. From here the water was spraying on her and she laughed.

"You told me once you loved the rain, that it was cleansing." She turned to him and nodded. "It's beautiful here!" He reached down and wrapped his arm around her, standing behind her, a little to the side. She felt the warmth of his chest against her back and sighed, laying back into him.

Then they heard a buzz.

Byakuya pulled the phone from his haori and nodded. "We have to get back to work." She nodded, but before she could move Byakuya picked her up and used Shunpo, getting to the edge of the woods in mere seconds. He walked out to the limo and laid her down in the back seat. "Please, we need to go back to the hotel."

He climbed in and leaned back against the seat, pulling Aoi to him, her head laying against her chest. He stepped out of the gigai and nodded at her. She stepped out and he shook his head. "You stay here. Watch my gigai, and tell anyone who asks that I'm asleep. I'll use your reiatsu to find you after." Aoi nodded. "Hai."

She laid against him the whole time he was gone. She was nearly asleep when she felt a movement next to her and opened her eyes, seeing him slip back in. "It's taken care of."

"Are you alright?" She sat up, as she'd noticed his Taicho's haori had crimson across the shoulder. "It was a surprise move. I'll be fine by tomorrow morning." She nodded.

They reached the hotel about ten minutes later. They went up to the room and Byakuya walked in behind her, looking at the packages by the door.

Aoi stood still. She turned to him with a smile. "Byakuya-Taicho, you said 'whatever I wish,' right?"

He looked at her, nodding. "I did."

"Then there's one thing I'll ask of you." She was struggling with this. It was too forward for her. He could tell her struggle and nodded. "Whatever you wish."

"After a date, it's customary to give a goodnight kiss." She blushed a little at herself and she looked up to see his response. She watched as he nodded, stepping up to her and lifted her chin with his finger.

His kiss wasn't as soft as the rest of them. His lips pressed hard against hers, surprising her. His hand made it's way to her cheek, holding her steady as her knees tried to buckle. He stepped back quickly, breaking the kiss. "I may not be in the best mind for this right now. I don't have the willpower to keep from doing things against your will."

She shook her head, still surprised, breathing quickly. "I've wanted you to kiss me. I've wanted you to get closer to me. Please, Byakuya-Taicho..." She realized how desperate she sounded and quickly shut her mouth.

He was on her again in a second, pinning her against the walls, her hands held firmly above her head.

His lips crashed against hers, his chest against hers and she whimpered in shock. Even in romance he was still so commanding.

One of his hands grabbed both wrists as his other hand slowly led down her arm, the feeling giving her that pit in her stomach again. She felt his hand move down to her hip, pulling her roughly against him. She could feel him against her, already turned on, hard into her stomach. She winced, but was just as much turned on as he was. She could feel her body respond to him, his fingers that dug into her side, his lips that pressed so roughly against hers. His fingers loosened for a second before he tore the obi from her, exposing her to him completely. His head lifted slowly from hers, his hair brushing against her forehead. "Is this what you want? To be completely ravaged?"

She looked up at him, surprised at his words, his actions. She did, but she couldn't get the words out. He turned her, laying her softly on the bed before climbing on, tearing off the haori. He laid over her, his manhood pressing against her through his hakama. "Is this what you want?"

She nodded, unable still to get the words out. He looked at her for a moment, surprised before reaching down and untying his hakama. He looked up at her before going any farther and stopped, taking a deep breath. He leaned down, sucking hard at one of her nipples, his other hand reached down her, across her stomach, down low and she pressed her head hard against the futon.

His fingers rubbed her hard, but it was wonderful. She felt her shoulders pull forwards, her fingers weaving through his hair as he slid a finger into her.

She felt her knees tighten, squeezing him as his movements quickened. Another finger made it's way into her and she gasped, writhing at his touch.

His hands came up, as did his mouth, to her chest, his eyes locking with hers. He ran himself over her, but not pushing in. Byakuya clenched his teeth at the feeling, he pushed against her again.

His movements sped up as he rubbed the sensitive nub with the most sensitive part of himself.

He kept speeding up, she could hear his sounds, so melodic as he got closer and closer to losing himself.

She had the same feeling. His actions were causing her head to lose all grip with anything.

"By-By..." Her body racked as she felt him lose himself over her, also reaching his limit.

She gasped, feeling like she'd just popped, like something inside of her had just burst open, allowing her to release all of the tension from the last few weeks.

He looked down at her and bowed, pressing his lips to hers again slowly, almost as soft as before...

He rolled off of her. She stood stopped, thinking. "Why didn't you take me completely?"

"I didn't want to do that to you. Your first should be soft and special, not rough and hurried." She nodded before walking into the bathroom to take a bath.

She laid there, thinking. Urahara had noticed Byakuya watching and didn't want to go against him. She knew that, but she didn't want to let him know. Byakuya was told it was okay to take her, but didn't. He said it was for her benefit, but she felt hollow now.

She suddenly missed Izuru. If she would have told him to, he would have. She looked over at the door. Byakuya was definitely hot, and he did care about her, but she felt that Izuru was the one. That he really was the one for her.

She laid there till she heard him fall asleep and snuck into the room, laying down. She stepped out of her body and stepped out of the window.

She had to see him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She was sitting in the chair, circles under her eyes when he woke the next morning. He sat up and looked for her next to him, then quickly around the room. He saw her there, sitting quietly, staring at her knees. "Aoi?"

"We'd better go." She stood. He noticed she was in her tank top and jeans. "You're returning my gifts, aren't you?"

"Yes." She knew her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"You're not going to stay with me, are you?" She could hear the disappointed tone he had, but knew what she had to do. "No."

"If it's because of last night, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that."

"It's not just that. It was wrong, I knew it wasn't right. I was trying to see if you'd make me happy, and I know that you would, but I'd not be as happy as I could be." She stood, her head down.

Byakuya nodded. "I understand." He sighed and she turned, walking to the door.

They reached Urahara's shop that evening.

"Byakuya, Aoi, how was your evening?"

"It was fine. Where do you want the gigai?" Aoi's tone was nearly dangerous. She was eager to get back, and Urahara could sense the tension between them. "Aoi, could you help me in here for a moment, to prepare for them?" Aoi followed without a word.

"What happened? You look angry." Aoi looked at him. "It's nothing. I don't blame you for the other day. I knew he was watching. I just... I don't have the patience you two have."

Urahara nodded, pulling her in for a hug. "I understand. You're going back to Kira, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Does Byakuya know yet?" Aoi shook her head. Urahara nodded. "If he doesn't make you happy, I'm always here." He smiled at her and she looked up, dark circles under her eyes, a darkness about her that showed her discontent. She didn't smile. She didn't have a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm hoping we didn't screw you up too much. You look so..."

"I know. I made a trip last night."

"I know." Urahara nodded and Aoi looked at him. "How?"

"A Senkai gate opened last night at the hotel. I keep track of them all, especially if you're here." Aoi nodded. "If you don't mind, I'm a bit rushed right now. I need to go back."

They walked out, opening the Senkai gate right outside the shop's door. Aoi turned to Urahara and waved, with never a smile reaching her lip.

They reached the city and Aoi looked over, seeing Yamamoto before her with Kira and Renji by his side. She noticed the fearful look on Kira's face, but didn't really face him. He looked worried. She walked up to Yamamoto and knelt to one knee, her head on the other, her hands on the ground beside her foot.

"Yamamoto-Taicho, Please do as we spoke earlier."

"Are you sure, Aoi? I know this has been hard on you, but there's time to reconsider. You can take back what you had and I wouldn't complain."

"It wouldn't be fair." She spoke, her voice at a whisper.

"Alright, then. Aoi, I hereby arrest you for leaving your mission. You returned to Seireitei during your mission without consent from your Taicho. You will be going into the prison hall until I decide your punishment." She stood, her hands out and Yamamoto looked over at Renji. "Abarai-kun, if you would..."

Renji stepped forwards fearfully, looking over at Byakuya who just stood, his hands clenched. "Aoi, I'm sorry."

"I know." Her voice wasn't as cold as it was empty, but both could be sensed. Yamamoto didn't look happy about it either.

Aoi was halfway to the prison corridor when Renji stopped and turned to her. "Why are you getting yourself arrested? I thought you were so set on being the Taicho of the third squad again! It doesn't make sense."

"The punishment was my idea. The arrest was my idea. I've throughly read the laws of Seireitei and know what I'm doing. If your worried about Byakuya's response to my arrest, I think you have little to worry about. He already knows I can't be with him." Her eyes didn't meet his and he sighed. "He really cared about you."

"I know." He looked at her incredulously. "Then why are you doing this?!"

"Because it's who I am. I am the person who will get themselves arrested for an hour to get a major thing done. I have no qualms with this, why do you?!"

Renji looked at her for a moment, shaking his head. "I don't even know. It's just like I have to protect you." She looked over at him and for the first time that day smiled. "Thank you. Even though it's not for Byakuya-sama, you're still worried about me. It's kind of nice."

They were halfway to the prison when she spoke again. "You remind me of someone." He turned to her, his eyes lazy. "Really?"

"I had a brother once. My parents had me as the second child. My older brother was always watching out for me, even when my parents weren't." Renji nodded. "I was always an orphan. My first memories were with Rukia and the group we grew up with. I knew I met her when I was a child, but I don't really remember much before that." She nodded.

"You still remind me of him. Your voice, your mannerisms all seem familiar because of him."

"I'm not your brother." He sighed and she nodded. "I know." He turned to her, still walking. "But I remind you this much of him?"

She turned and nodded, a little light creeping back into her eyes. Renji nodded.

She sat in the chair just as Yamamoto walked in. "I hope your stay hasn't been too uncomfortable."

"I just got here." She turned to him, still smiling from the chat with Renji. Yamamoto sighed. "It was really hurting you, being near him, wasn't it?" Aoi nodded. "He really cares about me, and I can't feel like that for him. I tried to make myself, but it didn't work out." She looked down, feeling guilty for what they were about to do.

"Aoi, are you sure you wouldn't rather regain your Taicho status now? I really wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Byakuya-sama has taught me one very important thing. There's so many parts of being a Taicho I had no idea about. I'd like to have my chance to learn before I screw up a whole squad." Yamamoto nodded. "And the time limit is for..."

"Just to make sure. It'll take me a while anyway, to think like that again. Between Byakuya-sama and Urahara-san, things just got way too weird for me." He looked at her, confused. "Urahara-san?"

It was an hour later that she walked up. The room was being cleared and Renji looked at her with wide eyes. "You, You did this, didn't you?"

"I did." She looked at him, his eyes wide, hers were starting to regain the sparkle they'd had before. "Good luck. I really do wish you the best." She nodded. "I know. Thank you for everything, Renji. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be able to do this now." He shook his head as he left the room, the last of his belongings in tow.

Aoi smiled, it felt like home. She was home.

She turned to Yamamoto and bowed low. "Yamamoto-Taicho, thank you for everything. I know I've driven you all insane, and I apologize, but I'll need to make one other a little crazy for a bit." He nodded. "I know. Just leave me with a Taicho, alright?"

She smiled up at him.

It was only a few hours till she was there, her belongings unpacked. She sat low as the sky started to dim and turned the lights off, watching through the front window, making sure she wasn't seen.

It wasn't long till he arrived. She laid down and went to sleep shortly after. He'd be awake for at least another two hours. It was all going so perfectly.

She woke the next morning and made muffins. She was nervous and it seemed the thing to do. She knew he'd have trouble sleeping knowing she'd been arrested, and with the look she'd had the day before she knew he'd worry so much more.

She walked into the office and started the paperwork.

It was nearly an hour later that he walked through the door. "Renji, I-"

He stopped, staring at her. "Aoi?"

"Hai, Taicho?" She smiled, finishing off the last sheet. "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing the papers. Would you like a muffin? They're banana." She said it all so nonchalantly that it caught him off guard. "Where's Renji?"

"Probably at his squad's office. I don't know." She looked up at him and he realized what was happening. "Aoi?"

His hands shook, more in fear than anything else. "I'm your Fukutaicho for a while. Is that alright?" She looked at him, suddenly worried he'd say no. He just stood there, taking this all in.

"I'm sorry. I guess we should have told you. After my arrest yesterday I was released on two conditions. First, that I don't remain in Byakuya's squad, as I'm so much trouble there. Second, that I try my best to learn to be a Taicho so that I can take over again, but no earlier than five years." She smiled at him and he nodded. "So you're really back."

"I'm really back." She smiled, standing and took the paperwork. "If you don't mind, I have assignments to pass out." Kira nodded, stepping aside to let her through.

Kira was surprised at how hard she was working. She'd set weekly exercises for the squad, as well as random other things that Kira hadn't had the time to work on. By the end of the day all of the work was done, the office had been organized and Aoi was exhausted.

He'd watched her all day. She knew he was waiting for her to say something. He wanted her to take him back, but after what she'd done to him he wouldn't be surprised if she said no.

At the end of the day she just disappeared into her room. He watched as she went and sighed. He went into his room and tried to relax. After an hour he gave up on sleep and decided maybe a bath would help.

After an hour he laid down, closing his eyes, but still he couldn't sleep.

There was a sudden weight beside him and he looked over, seeing Aoi sitting on the futon beside him. He jerked up, suddenly everything just caught in his throat.

"You told me once that if I was having trouble you'd let me stay with you and you'd comfort me. I'm calling you on it." He nodded, laying down. She curled up beside him and he just looked at her, the deep cerulean eyes that just looked back at him. "Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Kira frowned. "I don't, but you're with him now, right?" She knew he was talking about Byakuya. She smiled at him and sat back up.

"Izuru, can I tell you something?" He nodded, watching her. "You told me to date other people. I did. I tried... It didn't work out so well. I started drinking way too much and ended out in Unohana's care. I couldn't stand it. Everything was wrong and I couldn't keep seeing him. After all, Izuru, he wasn't you." Her eyes finally really reached his and her words sunk in. "I technically dated two. You told me that you'd take me back if I could tell you why I wanted to be with you instead of them."

"With the smallest little thing you can always make me smile. When I wanted so badly to be happy all I could think about was you. I knew they would be able to make me happy, but with you I'm more. I don't want to just be happy, I want to be able to be myself. " Tears started to seep into the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I can't give you a specific answer, I'm only me, and you were the one who accepted me before I opened up. You cared about me for being who I am, not what I could be, not for a cheap fling, but for me, so please, Please take me back!" She sobbed and Kira watched her for a moment.

"Aoi, I've done everything in my power not to go see you, to give you the freedom to make your own decisions. The office was destroyed because I couldn't even pay attention to work. I thought you'd chosen Byakuya, that what I'd done was too cruel and you'd turned away from me."

"It hurt. It hurt every day to think that you wouldn't even talk to me. I wanted so badly to hear your voice. Izuru, please? Please..."

He wrapped his arms around her, catching her off guard. She sat there for a second, registering what was happening. She threw her arms around him, for the first time in what seemed like forever, around the right one.

She knew that he'd never let go of her again. She ran her fingers across his back, pulling him as tightly to her as possible. "Don't ever do that to me again!" She sobbed and he looked down at her laughing. "Never! I promise! I'll never let you go again!" His smile was everything to her. She reached up quickly and kissed him, wanting to keep a part of that smile to herself. His hands cradled around her and she just sat there for a while, her lips pressed lightly to his.

He pulled back after a while. "You've had a bit of practice." She beamed as she looked up at him, her eyes still had tears, down to her chin from crying. He reached up and wiped the tears away, noticing her pushing into his hand. Her hands lost their grip on his upper back and slowly slid down.

"Aoi, After this, I don't have the willpower. Please be careful of your hands. She smiled at him and slowly shook her head. He looked at her surprised for a moment before her hands slid down his sides. He hissed as he leaned back, his back arching at the touch.

"I'm not joking. I don't have it tonight." She sat up and moved forwards, sitting in his crossed legs, wrapping hers around him. She reached up, cupping her hands at his cheeks. "I know."

She reached up again, kissing him a little harder than before as her hands again slid down his sides, this time they scratched across his stomach.

He took the sensation well. His cheeks began to blush, and with her position she could tell he was enjoying himself. She reached down, kissing at his neck, enjoying it when his hands dug into her back. "Aoi..." He sighed and she felt her head swim.

His hands started to travel down her, sending chills up her spine. She felt it when his hands made their way to the haori straps, untying them carefully. He reached up to her shoulders and slid the cloth from her, tearing away his own haori. He pulled her in close again after, the feeling of her skin against his was so amazing.

She loved the sensations he gave her. His hands explored her softly, across her sides, eliciting a light moan into his neck, giving him more of a fire. He made his way to her chest, causing her to toss her head back. He leaned forwards, laying her down on the futon. He reached down and untied her hakama before sitting back, pulling the cloth from her. She looked up at him, his haori still tucked into the back of the hakama he wore.

"You're so beautiful..." His voice wavered and she reached up, wrapping her arms around him. He felt her wrap around him, her arms around his neck, her legs trapping his as they wrapped around his knees. Her lips pressed against his again, and as her hands ran through his hair he sighed softly, granting her access.

Her tongue swept over his, tasting him and she could feel his heart pounding against her chest. Her hands slid down, feeling the strength in his chest, pulling the tie of the hakama and releasing it. He gasped and looked down, looking up at her surprised.

She pushed him up, then over onto his back. She pulled the cloth from him and looked him over.

She was surprised at his build. She always figured he'd be really thin, but the uniform hid his strong shape. She inched up beside him, running her arm across him and she looked up, noticing the gasp as her hand ran just below his waist. She laid down beside him, again running her hand down his side, from his chest to his waist. Their lips met again and she ended out laying down, Kira above her, his face lowered, burrowing into her shoulder. "Aoi, I have to warn you, this is the last time I can. Are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to think we need to do this now. I can wait..."

"Izuru, I'm ready. I've been waiting, but only for you." She smiled at him and he nodded. He laid down beside her, throwing her off guard. His hand reached around her throat and trailed down, surprising her. She whimpered as his hand crossed her chest, rubbing past the sensitive pink skin there, and trailed down. As his hand reached her stomach she felt sudden butterflies, the hole in her seeming to come out again. His hand ran across her and he leaned down, his mouth on her chest as he moved his legs between hers. She looked down, surprised as his kisses fluttered across her, making her skin tingle. He kept lowering slowly, kissing down her every inch or so. She kept making odd sounds, she wanted to stop, but every few kisses caught a sensitive spot and she would make another squeak.

Her stomach was turning. She was nervous and scared, she'd never done this before willingly. The one time it had happened it had been so long ago.

She sighed softly as his hands reached around her hips. His mouth went to work on the most sensitive area of her and she pressed her head back into the pillow, her hands wildly flying out and gripped onto the futon. Her back arched as she stifled a yell. Her lungs didn't seem to want to work, she was breathing so hard that she was completely caught off guard when he stopped for a second. "You make such a sound..." She looked down, surprised, her cheeks red as roses.

She felt a tightening in her, it was barely noticeable with Byakuya or Urahara, but it was strong now. Like all of her life was winding around her naval, waiting for her to release it. Her eyes clenched and she felt her self start to shake, her back arching against her will.

The world seemed to sparkle. She felt herself slowly gain in anticipation till she fell over. "Izuru!" She called as she clenched up, feeling the release from within her wave through her. He slowly moved back up her, his fingers now teasing her entrance and she gasped, laying back.

The look in his eyes was so soft, but so lusting and she was surprised to see such a want on him. She smiled at him as he leaned above her. He moved slowly, as not to rush too fast and slowly moved himself against her, now teasing himself as much as her. He leaned down, whispering into her ear. "Aoi,"

"Izuru I love you! I always have, I always will!" He sat up, looking at her surprised. She'd never said it.

"I love you, Aoi. You mean everything to me." With that he slid himself into her.

She clenched around him the feeling at first amazing, but it quickly turned painful. Izuru stopped and looked down at her, eyes wide. "Aoi, I didn't think you would... Are you alright?!"

"Please, Don't stop?" The passion and desire in her voice almost surprised her. She looked up at him and he looked at her, pressing his lips to hers.

It was only a second before the pain was gone, the feeling within her was so much more than she'd imagined it would be. He was slow and patient, not the frenzied passion she'd imagined, but the feeling of him against her, the feeling of him within her was more than she could bear. It was only a moment into this that she felt herself losing over again.

"Izuru..." Her voice was breathy as she he pressed his lips against the crease between her neck and her shoulder. "Izuru, I'm... I'm..." He lightly bit her, causing her to start again. She felt him start losing his softness, gaining speed, his hot breath against her neck.

He slowly kept gaining speed and strength as he slowly lost his soft side.

Aoi felt him grip onto her, his fingers digging into her shoulders trying to keep her as close as possible. "Aoi, I can't... I'm about..."

"Go ahead!" Her breathing was so pressurized, she tried to keep from screaming out the words. He moved so he could see her and looked at her as she bit her lip, close again. He leaned down and kissed her, speeding up for a moment. She felt his breath catch in his throat, his head again slipped down to her shoulder. She felt herself flood with the relaxing waves again, but this time it was stronger. All of her muscles seemed to release at once, as did his, and she felt him tighten within her, yelling her name into her shoulder. It was a moment later she realized she was doing the same.

They laid there for a moment, completely overtaken by the sudden relaxing feeling before he turned, her beside him. "You're staying here tonight, right?"

She looked up with a smile, kissing him softly. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." She laid her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Epilogue

Aoi had finished the papers, the exercises were done, there was nothing else to do. She looked over at him with a smile. "Can we go out for a bit? I need to get a little shopping done."

"Shopping? Are you dragging me into another drinking contest with Matsumoto?" She giggled, remembering last week when they were both so drunk they couldn't stand. She, on the other hand, had decided to agree full heartedly to Byakuya's idea and had abstained.

"No, not this time." She smiled at him and he nodded. "Are you wanting to hit the dango shop again? Last time that poor guy actually remembered you by name."

"He's not poor!"

"Not anymore!" Kira grinned and Aoi smiled at him. "I may get some dango, but I really want to get a new obi. My purple one was pretty badly damaged while in squad six. It was torn off, burned, stepped on and has blood all over it."

"Good god, what did Byakuya-sama do to you?!" She looked up at him with a sad smile. "Let's not talk about him." He nodded. Even though it had been a month since she'd come back, he was still a sensitive spot with her. He knew that she'd really cared about him, but he also knew that Byakuya wasn't competition anymore. She loved Kira, and he couldn't have been happier about it.

"An obi, huh? I guess we could do that." Aoi smiled at him, standing. "Let's go then!"

They made their way down the street, her in his arm and they pointed at the random things in the shops. "Oh, there's something I think you'd like." He pointed at a ring in the window and she gasped at it. "It's beautiful! I don't think it's appropriate, though!"

"Why?" He looked down at her, a curious look crossing him for a second. "Well, first is the sold sign on it, second, it's only really appropriate for a guy to get a girl a ring if he's proposing to her." The look on her face was more joking than anything and he looked at her. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do. It's just the way I think about things." She was ready to walk off when Kira's arm around her stiffened, keeping her still. She looked up confused as Kira waved to the man in the store who nodded and walked over, taking the ring from the display. He walked out and handed it to Kira with a wink.

"Aoi, I actually bought you this ring." She looked at him, surprised. "Then why did you make such a show of it? You just-" He looked at her and bent down kissing her before getting down on one knee.

"... Aoi, I was wondering... If you'd..."

"Izuru, I think you should know something before you finish that sentence." Her face was fearful and he stood, suddenly scared. "What? Has something happened?"

She nodded, her face turning down, her cheeks filling with a rose tint. "Aoi?"

She looked up, seeing the fear in his face. "You know how I keep feeling ill after I eat. I thought I had a stomach problem." He nodded. "I went to see Unohana yesterday." He nodded. "Are you alright?!"

After stopping his proposal he was worried she was more ill than he'd thought. "I'm fine, I really didn't want to tell you out in public like this..."

"Aoi, you're scaring me! What's happening?"

"I'm pregnant." He looked at her, his eyes widening. "You're? My?" She nodded, looking at him for a defining response. She got it shortly after. "God, I thought you were dying or something! Don't do that to me!" He hugged her and sighed. "You're pregnant." She could feel a tear down his cheek. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Then this is even more appropriate. Aoi, will you be with me forever? Will you marry me?" She nodded, her fingers clenching into his haori. "You don't even need to ask. Of course I'll marry you, Izuru."

She reached up and kissed him, feeling suddenly tired. "I think I'll worry about the obi tomorrow. Let's go home." He nodded and surprised her, picking her up.

"Let's go." He carried her off.

Renji watched as this took place, trying his best to not be thrilled for them. Byakuya had taken the news of her going back to Kira badly and had been holy hell ever since. If he hadn't been Byakuya, Renji would have killed him by now.

He knew that no one else could have made her that happy, or scared. He knew that she'd always be with him.

He was so happy that she was able to be that happy with someone, even if it wasn't his Taicho. Renji smiled, lowering his head and turned, walking away. He had a little something he had to tell Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

Byakuya happened to turn down a street and came face to face with Aoi and Kira, he was pointing at a ring. Byakuya sighed, watching as Kira did his best to be romantic. It broke his heart to see her like this. She was so happy with him.

He couldn't bring that kind of smile to her.

She stilled and Kira stood, taking her by the shoulders. He could see the fear on the young Taicho's face. Byakuya stepped forwards, just able to hear.

"I went to see Unohana yesterday."

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, I really didn't want to tell you out in public like this..."

"Aoi, you're scaring me! What's happening?"

"I'm pregnant."

Byakuya stood still, for once his eyes wide. She was pregnant. She was going to marry him, this much was known. He couldn't hear anymore and turned, walking back to his home. He really didn't want to be seen anymore.

As they entered the house Aoi grinned at him. "We'll need a bigger place. It won't just be us anymore, we need to have a room for the baby."

"I'll start looking into a house tomorrow. It won't be a problem, though." She smiled at him. "Really? I know you make a bit, but a house?"

"You do realize I'm the last surviving member of a noble house, right?" She looked at him surprised. "Really?" He nodded. "The Kira house was a major noble house generations ago. We probably were higher than the Kuchiki's at one point in time."

"Really?" She sounded more amused than amazed. "I thought the family would die with me. Aoi, are you sure you're wanting to marry into this?"

"As long as it's you, I'll do it happily. Being a noble woman may be fun!" She giggled and Kira laid her down on the bed. He laid next to her and she smiled at him as he pulled her over, her head on his chest as normal. "You'll be a noble woman and I'll be a father. That's a frightening thought, actually."

"You'll make a wonderful father. Your kindness and caring nature, your sweet disposition and patience have made you well suited for it. Just wait and see." She smiled at him and he looked down at her, tears again in his eyes. "Such a day. I've gained everything today. There's nothing else I want besides what I learned I'll have today. You, a child, a house..."

"Izuru, there's one more thing." He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Something else? I don't know if I can handle any more news."

"I'm having twins." Kira laughed. "Twins! We can have rhyming names."

"Oh, we can't do that! That's horrible!" She laughed, playfully swatting him on the arm. "Kira Ai and Kira Mai. What do you think?"

"What if it's boys? What if it's one of each?"

He looked down at her and kissed her softly. "It won't matter. It won't matter, I'm going to have a family..."

Aoi smiled at him, the sentiment shared. "A family... It sounds too good to be true, doesn't it?"

"Not anymore. It came true. It came to me. I have everything now. Aoi, it's you. You came here and we both got what we wanted, didn't we? You wanted a family, didn't you?" She smiled at him.

"Every day since I can remember. You brought a dream to reality for me as well."

He kissed her once more before closing his eyes, but he no longer had any idea of what to dream about. There were no better dreams than their reality.

**The End.**


End file.
